Balanced Angels
by KrimsonGemini
Summary: Gundam Wing. Its just great starts off as a Quatre POV, but got bored with that. first few chapters are wat i call beginner syndrome and are poor quality but it gets better as the story goes on written for two nearly three years.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Another mission completed. Another day gone and again we're together at my mansion silent as ever. Not a single thing to discuss except... nothing.

"Hey guys how bout we play a game of hide and go seek?" It was Duo, as usual his perky self all smiles. Duo Maxwell the American youth in our six man team. He's tall with chestnut colored hair that he keeps bound in a braid that rest at his waist and the most gorgeous amethyst eyes you could ever see. I mean they put the stone to shame. Plus his skin is a lovely even bronze, evidence of his sun bathing.

"No," Our stoic companion said harshly. "Every time we play one of your games someone ends up drunk or worse." Heero Yuy is our Japanese companion. He has short messy chocolate colored hair, and solid cobalt eyes that never betray his near expressionless features. Heero has fairer skin, deep peach with a hint of tan.

"I agree," Wu-fei Chang, our Chinese companion said looking up from his Mah-Jong game. Wu-fei has shoulder length black hair that is always in a tight ponytail, and almond shaped onyx eyes. He has pale skin and is always in a mood that is anything but definable.

"Any other suggestions?" Duo asked. He looked at Trowa Barton, a youth with unknown background. Trowa also has chestnut hair but his is lighter in color. It's stubborn habit of falling in front of his face obscuring one eye has caused quite a lot of problems. His eyes are like solid stones of emeralds, and too beautiful to deny when he makes a request. His skin though is also a cream color and fairly smooth if I might say so.

Duo's eyes turned next to Zechs Marquise aka Milliardo Peacecraft, the eldest of us all. While we're twenty-seven, he himself is a prominent thirty. He stands taller then us too. We're 5'5" 5'7" give or take but he is 6'1". Platinum blond hair settles at his knees, and ocean blue eyes make you feel as if your lost in an never ending sea. Normally his skin is a light cream but it's taken a bronze hue ever since he started relaxing with us here.

Finally Duo looked at me, a devilish glint shinning in those amethyst depths. He took on a pout and kneeled before me with a puppy dog look in his eyes, begging me to play with him.

I myself am Arabian mix. With golden hair, sky blue eyes, and tanned skin, I'm the most gentle of the group. Its hard doing this line of work but hey thats why we were trained. By the way, I'm Quatre Rebaba Winner.

Duo's eyes were pleading into mine. I looked at the others who casually avoided my gaze. The Duo started to whimper, regrettably I agreed to play his game. "Yes!" he said triumphantly.

Trowa glanced my way and gave a sigh of resignation. "I'm in." He said

Duo nearly jumped for joy. Only three of us left to convince.

Eyes fell once again on Zechs, who delved his nose deeper into the book he was reading. Duo sashayed over and twisted his fingers in the long hair. Zechs looked up from his book, irritation written all over his face. "My hair is not a toy." He hissed. "Stop tangling it up, It takes a long time to sort out the knots you put in it." Batting away the offending hand Zechs returned to his book.

If theres one thing I know about Duo it's that he won't settle for a no. Snatching away the book Duo moved out of range.

Zechs sat frozen for a couple of minutes. His hands in the same position as if the book never left. "Give it back." He growled.

"Agree to play and I'll return it." Duo said. He held his fingers between the pages Zechs had been reading. He held tauntingly just out of reach.

"I won't agree to your idiotic game." Zechs yelled lunging at the literature.

"Too bad," Duo shrugged. With that the book vanished. "Now you have to play. Same with you Wu-fei." The Mah-Jong tiles promptly disappeared with those words and Wu-fei sat steaming at the loss of his favorite game. "I won't tell you where it is until, you play my game." Duo said folding his arm's over his chest.

"I'll destroy you, damn Shinigami." Wu-fei said lunging at our long-haired companion. Zechs launched himself as well only to run into Wu-fei.

Duo floated in the air arms crossed over his chest. "Will we play or not?" He sneered. Our companions simmered their anger and nodded venomously. "Good, Heero since your the last to join you are the counter. Count to 100 then come find us, also cover your eyes so that you won't know which way we went."

In a way we didn't have a choice. With Duo refusal to play his games was out of the question.

As Heero started to count we spread our wings. Duo's was a midnight black with a clear span or five feet. Wu-fei's was a lovely scarlet red. Zechs a proud liquid blue, Trowa a bright green, and mine iridescent. Heero's is white.

We set off in different directions soaring across the sky at top speed to reach a good hiding spot. I glided low to the oceans allowing my wings to skims it's surface. With a deep breath I dove below the watery surface.

I allowed my weight to take me further before I settled at the bottom. Manipulating the water I made an air bubble and sat upon a rock sealing away my wings and their bright glow.

Dolphins and fish gathered around me trying to get me to play but I kindly rejected their offer.

I heard a splash from above and feared that I had been caught. Releasing my wings I prepared to give Heero the chase of his life. I saw a dark figure descend into the water it's wings spread wide in it's glide, carefully his head entered my bubble of air and his lips enveloped mine.

"Trowa," I murmured when we broke our kiss.

"I could have sworn you would have chosen mount Fuji." He giggled. He sealed his wings as I did mine and made the bubble about our heads large enough for our entire bodies.

"That would have been to obvious." I said with a light laugh.

"Theres a lot more privacy though." He hinted. I blushed a little, taking his hint.

"Maybe when we get back." I said.

"I can't wait." He snickered. He leaned forward and kissed me deeply once again. His hand strayed to the waist of my pants. Unzipping ans unbuttoning them he delved a hand to reach my arousal. I was already rising to the occasion presented. I pushed him away and held his wrist.

"Not right now." My voice was stern, but he wouldn't wait.

"Let me have a little fun at least." He cooed gently. Remember what I said about those eyes, well you must have known my answer. I honestly think I'm the easiest to take advantage of.

He slowly moved down to the juncture of my hips. I sighed as I felt his warm mouth envelope my shaft from tip to base. I let out a moan and leaned against a rock to steady myself. He ran his hand up and down my shaft while he roughly suck the head. I grabbed his head and began to thrust in and out of the air tight hole. I felt his tongue brush the head and nearly climaxed but firm grasp on the base prevented that.

"Trowa, let go." I panted.

He simply shook his head. "Zechs and I haven't had fun in a while so I want to enjoy this. You'll hold out for as long as possible my dear."

Zechs is Trowa's true lover, mine is Wu-fei. Occasionally, we trade off for funs sake, but normally we stick to our own complementary elements. Earth with fire, water with wind. I'm Earth. Wu-fei is Fire, and complimentary element. Trowa is wind, and Zechs is water. I feel I left something out. Oh yes, Darkness and light. These are opposites though and their host aren't lovers. Heero is the light, while Duo is, no surprise, dark. Duo will sleep with any of us, mainly me, since he doesn't get along with the others as well as he does with me.

Trowa dragged out his blow-job for as long as he could before even he was impatient. Standing up he turned me bodily around so that my back was to him. Skill fully he pulled down my jeans and stuck two fingers into the mouth of my rear. I gave a weak protest as he prepared me for entrance.

* * *

Zechs chased Wu-fei's trail, following each minute curve and backtrack until finally catching up to the Chinese youth in the bamboo forest. Zechs idly watched from a tree as the boy preformed his stretches for his training. "Shouldn't do that during one of Duo's games." Zechs said coolly. "You could get caught off guard." Zechs floated down from position and landed behind his target. He wrapped slender arms around the thin frame and pulled it into a loving hug.

"Whats up, Zechs?" Wu-fei asked. "You should do your exercises too, we may get another mission." Wu-fei felt Zechs's grip tighten. "Something else on you agenda?"

"Trowa has been stubborn lately." Zechs said nuzzling the nape of Wu-fei's neck. "My little Sylph, has denied me access all month."

Wu-fei squirmed and wiggled in the mans grip. "Well, nows not the best time to relieve sexual frustrations my dear Aqueous, you'll have to..." Wu-fei let out a moan as Zechs found his special spot just below his ponytail. An ever present love mark from Quatre loomed there. "No fair... thats cheap."

Wu-fei's knees buckled, if not for the firm arm around his waist, he wouldn't be able to stand up. Wu-fei ground himself against the taller youth letting out moans of pleasure.

Zechs smiled and began kissing the spot between the neck and shoulder attempting to leave a mark of is own presence when his fun was interrupted by quick wing beats and delighted laughter.

"Catch me if you can Heero." Duo yelled.

Wu-fei and Zechs groaned and attempted to remain still and hope the pair fly by, but such was not their fate. Duo wasn't going to let them off so easy.

* * *

While the others flew off to hide, Duo remained submerged in a cloud. He listened to the deep voice of Heero as he counted the numbers off.

"100." Heero said unfurling white wings. He scanned the sky and saw the familiar trails of his comrades. The zipped and zagged every which way making them confusing to follow. One however was close, the strong presence suggested that the prey was waiting near. The dull color was all to familiar and he had thought to ignore it and go after one of the others.

As he took off following the iridescent trail his jeans were pulled down along with his boxers. Anger flashed in the cobalt eyes, as he looked at the black winged youth near him.

"I'm right here, you ain't gonna ignore me that easily." Duo smirked. He floated cross legged and crossed arms. "Soooooooooooo, are you gonna chase me my precious angel?"

"Not on your life, Shinigami." Heero replied. He turned.

"Not even to get this." Duo held up Heero's most prized possession. A laptop upon which he kept nearly every important document. "Oh well I guess I'll find some place to look into it."

Duo began a slow flight away, which soon escalated into an all out chase as Heero started after him.

Duo laughed viciously. He spiraled and dived in every direction possible never stopping.

Duo tactics had ulterior motives. He was tracking the trails of the others. He hooked Zechs which over lapped Wu-fei's. 'I wonder if the Fire is heating the Water.' Duo thought.

Duo dove down. "Catch me if you can Heero." he yelled over his shoulder. He burst into the area that Zechs and Wu-fei were situated in.

At the sight of Duo they scowled viciously but when Heero came roaring after the long haired youth they flew off following Duo.

* * *

I laid pressed against the coarse rock. My stomach was red and raw from rubbing the rough surface. I panted heavily and arched back my head to receive a kiss from Trowa.

After we broke apart he whispered in my ear, "I miss being on top and in control." He laughed. I didn't really, my stomach hurt from the ceaseless rubbing against the rocks. The skin was chaffed and felt like hell.

Both of us were naked from the waist down and my shirt was ripped open. I scowled at him, but it only made him giggle. He moved towards me once again, but a pair of loud splashes caused us to tense. I released my wings and held them out ready to fly off in an instant. Two beings soared towards us and entered our little bubble of air.

I blushed with guilt as I saw Wu-fei land near me. There was no point in trying to deny what had occurred between me and Trowa. Wu-fei would have found out anyway.

Zechs had a devils glare on his face as he looked from me to Trowa. "Oh, you'll play with him but not with me?" He snapped. "What up with that huh? Am I no longer good enough?"

"With you I'm _always_ on bottom. At least with him I'm in control and on top." Trowa retorted smoothly.

"You never had any complaints before, why now?" Zechs asked putting his hands on his hips.

"We should fly off now." I cut in. "Duo is in a straight shot towards us and Heero looks really mad."

Truth is, I didn't want Duo to catch me. 9 out of 10 times he's hauled me back to his room to relieve his our desires, especially when he seen me as vulnerable as now. Those 9 out ten times by the way are times he "accidentally" flew into my private bathroom, while I was bathing. The tenth time, Heero saved me since Duo had stolen his laptop.

I was the first to shoot off the other I'm not sure when they did but I was gone before Duo could see me.

* * *

My monologue ends hereby the way.

All six broke the surface on after the other. Quatre headed for the safe base at full speed attempting to get dressed before he was noticed by Duo.

Zechs and Trowa spiraled around one another yelling and cursing. Wu-fei struggled to reach his lover. Duo purely played with Heero just to have a bit of fun.

Suddenly past the other flew Quatre. The others stopped what they were doing, except Wu-fei who went after his half naked lover.

Heero scooted over near Duo, with a loud audible smack he slapped Duo in the back of his head. "Game Over, Shinigami. Had over my laptop.

"Hey Heero," Trowa said his voice shaky. "You did remember to put the Gargoyles away right."

Heero's face flushed. "I was going to but..." Heero turned and flew off after the other two. He was soon followed by the others. Duo let out a high pitched laugh, unable to contain himself.

"What are you laughing at Shinigami?" Zechs yelled. "It's your fault for roping us into this game."

Duo continued to laugh heartily. "I saw a nice piece of ass that is begging for attention right now." He cast a glance over his shoulder. He looked at Trowa devilishly. "An if your not careful my little Sylph, I may get you as well."

"Touch my Sylph and I'll cast you into the brightest pits of Hell, Shinigami." Zechs sneered.

"This really isn't the time or place Aqueous. We'll deal with Shinigami, after we take of the blasted Gargoyles." Heero remained cool and collected. Wu-fei was not far ahead of them, and Quatre was most likely miles away. 'The poor flower having to deal with such a weed.' he thought mutedly.

Quatre finally stopped. He was tired, and he was far ahead of the others. Pulling his shorts on he let out a gasp of pain. "Scarred by my own element that is just horrible. Won't look good on my job description." He glanced over his shoulders. "Those gargoyles need to be rounded up. Baka Angel. It should have been down last night." Quatre looked around. Oh I'm in luck." He smiled at the vast expanse of the Sahara desert.

He found the mansion to which him and his comrades were staying. Landing down he called for Rashid. "Bring me Sandrock. I have to round up the Gargoyles."

The Arabian gave a nod and went to the hangers located on the South wing of the vast mansion. He looked at the many giant mechs finally eyes fell on the tan, brown, and black Gundam. Hopping into cockpit, he maneuvered the large robot to where his master was waiting.

Quatre watched Rashid lower himself from the machine using the special elevating cord. As soon as Rashid stepped down Quatre stepped up.

Once in Quatre accessed the main frame that Rashid could not. He uploaded the weapons data that would have taken a normal person minutes, but took him a second or two.

"Rashid, prepare the Tallgeese, Heavyarms, Shen-long and Wing." Quatre asked as he set off.

"What about the Deathscythe?" Rashid asked.

"Jam the communications link and leave it in the hanger." Wu-fei replied landing down. "Put your seatbelt on Quatre, your safety harness as well."

Quatre looked into his visual screen at the Chinese pilot. Concern over wrote the anger upon the handsome face.

"Hold on, what do you think your doing?" A man rushed out. He was dressed in royal clothing. His accent was slightly European but purely Western in a way. "What happened? Do you need help?"

"Treize," Wu-fei's eyes widened. Jealousy writhed like a serpent in Quatre's stomach. "Long time no see."

"No time to catch up." Zechs landed down between the two men. "The Gargoyles are headed this way."

Trowa and Heero landed down just as the other four Gundam made their appearance. Duo landed last and waited for his.

"Get it yourself baka." Wu-fei snickered.

Duo scowled at the Chinese pilot who was already set up in the Shen-long.

"I'll go with you, I brought the Epion along with me and it's been a while since we've had a good fight."

Treize and Duo set off back int the mansion. Wu-fei immediately sent out his frequency to the others who locked in on it.

"I have a plan for tonight." He said a serious look on his face. "Most likely that hantai bastard will make us drink tonight whether we want to or not." The others nodded. Treize appeared on the monitor.

"Aren't you too young to drink?" He asked sarcastically.

"Tell that to Duo." Wu-fei retorted. "Anyways, like usual he'll be the drunkest by the end of the night. Now as punishment for this little fiasco..."

"This was Heero's fault." Quatre interjected.

"He's talking about the game of hide and go seek." Trowa said.

"Yes," Wu-fei glanced at everyone, minus Treize. "I say we clip his wings." Murmurs went around, then they all nodded.

By the time Deathscythe appeared the gargoyles had reached the area. There was fifteen in all. The seven pilots set out to capture the beastly bunch.

Two days passed before they were all caught and put away within a sealing chamber. The gundams were in major need of repair and the pilots were exhausted.

"So much for the plan." Wu-fei said. As they walked the gundams into the hanger. "Hows my baby, is he okay."

"My stomach is irritated, it needs to be cleaned." Quatre said. "How about you?"

"I'll live." Wu-fei said, shrugging off the alternative name.

In the hanger the seven pilots left their gundams in the hands of the mechanics. Treize walked to the younger Chinese boy and engaged him in a heartfelt conversation.

"I'm going to the medical ward to get my stomach checked." Quatre said, more to Wu-fei then anyone. When Wu-fei didn't reply, Quatre stormed off.

"Okay whose bright idea was it?" After the baths everyone had congregated in the sitting room to file minuscule paperwork. Duo took up this time to address the problem of his Gundam.

"Whats wrong?" Heero asked. He was the only one paying attention even if it was a little bit.

"The communications for my gundam were jammed now who did it."

No one pipped up. Wu-fei was deeply engrossed in the book that Zechs was once reading while Zechs and Trowa continued the stare of death game they had started upon the exist of their gundams when Quatre mentioned the fact that he needed treatment for his stomach.

Quatre was rather interested in the fact that Heero was playing Mah-Jong on the Internet of his computer against none other than Treize. The two were having a timed race.

"So none of you are gonna take blame." Duo asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Do better check-ups on your gundam, and maybe incidences like that wouldn't happen." Heero said.

"System check-ups aren't enough." Quatre said when the American opened his mouth. "You have to do manual ones at least every other day."

"I won." Treize said.

"Stupid game anyway." Heero scoffed. He returned to check the data flow of the documents his comrades uploaded. "All right it was successful. All reports have bee sent to Doctor Jay and the others."

"Good. Night everyone." Trowa said standing up. Zechs watched the boy walk off. The light sway of Trowa's hips dissipated his simmering anger and in one quick movement the youth was in thrown across his shoulders like a boa.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Trowa asked shocked.

"I wanna test your skills as a Seme." Zechs said. "If our good enough we can alternate the Seme-Uke roles alright?"

Trowa smiled. "Okay."

Wu-fei put down his book and picked up Quatre in a loving cradle. "Night everyone." The two departed as well.

"Lady Une must be worried about me, I forgot to call her after all." Treize bowed and left.

When Treize was out of sight two girls stepped into the room. One had short black hair with midnight blue eyes and dressed in mechanics clothes the other had honey chestnut hair and wore a formal dress.

"Duo, lets go already, gosh, you have to get to sleep and help me shop tomorrow, or did you forget. Noin is already mad that I'm giving up time with her to repair your gundam."

"Sorry Hilde," Duo said scratching his head. "Hello princess Relena, sorry but Milliardo just left."

"Actually, I'm here to talk with Heero." The young women said. "Heero, as I'm sure your aware, the annual festival is coming up, I wanted to know if you would be my escort this time."

"Hn." Was Heero's reply.

"I shall await you then, at 3 o'clock. Please wear a suit if you could." She curtsied and walked out Hilde on her heels.

Duo remained however looking seductively at him.

"Banish those hentai thoughts now." Heero said coolly. He shut down his laptop and walked passed Duo. "No matter what you do, I won't give in to you taunts and teases."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning sun rose casting a golden light upon the raven hair of Wu-fei. It was messy and splayed out upon the bed. Quatre was already up and sat gingerly next to his lover, a hand lightly brushed the hair from his face.

A tentative knock sounded on the door. Quatre glided over and opened it a crack. Placing a finger to his lips he silenced the young women at the door. With a glance over his shoulder he slipped out and quietly closed the door.

The young women waited haughtily. She wore a black strapless, knee-long dress with knee-high black boots. Golden hair fell down her back landing at her thighs. A black headband restrained the hair from falling into her face but a few strands had escaped unnoticed. Ice-blue eyes which showed a wide range of hatred stared at golden haired youth before her.

Quatre's eyes reflected the hatred in the womens eyes before him. "Good morning Dorothy. Pleasure to see back at the mansion."

"Chill, Quatre." She said. "I'm only here because I heard Treize was here, so where is he?"

Quatre shrugged. "Why don't you find another boyfriend, Treize is eight years your senior and he's married to Lady Une. If there is no other business to which we're engaged, then I bid you adieu." Quatre turned to return into his room, but a firm arm grabbed him.

"Forgive me, Quatre." Dorothy said her voice softening. "I do have a message for Trowa from Katherine, however."

"Go down the hall, It's the door with the Japanese kanji for wind and water. He's in there at the moment."

"And Duo, he has an assignment from a possible employer."

"In his usual room." Quatre sighed. "I'm with Wu-fei, which I'm sure your wondering at the moment."

Dorothy feigned being shocked. "I wasn't wondering about who you slept with, honest. I was just trying to..."

"Figure out who slept with me last night." Quatre couldn't hide the anger slowly rising in his voice. A groan issued from the room. In a hushed voice Quatre said, "My life is none of your concern, now please be done with your tasks and engross yourself in job that doesn't intrude on matters not worth your attention or time."

Dorothy bowed low and walked off, her heels clacking in the silent, deserted hallway.

Quatre stepped into his room. Wu-fei glanced at him from his position on the bed. A teardrop flame idly danced on the flannel sheets.

* * *

Zechs attempted to rise out of bed, but his body resisted the urge to move. He lay flat on his stomach his rear hurting due to the new experience. His platinum hair fanned around in messy tufts and tangles. He glanced at Trowa who was still quietly sleeping. The chocolate hair parted ever so gently revealing both eyes that lightly twitched with the movement of dreaming eyeballs.

The previous night was a worth while experience, one that deemed repetition, no matter the pain it caused. In that solitary night Zechs had been taught a great deal of lessons that he himself had taught to Trowa who in turn advanced them to another level.

They had just settled to sleep a few hours ago, and both had planned to sleep in but a light knock disrupted that notion.

Zechs groaned and attempted to rise only to fall back down on the overstuffed bed. Trowa still didn't stir. Apparently off the battlefield the youth could sleep through anything even a natural disaster. Zechs put a hand in the chocolate hair and ruffled the messy tangle. Emerald eyes lazily opened then shut.

The knock grew louder and impatient. "Answer the door Trowa, I have a message from Katy-kins."

Trowa shot out of bed rushing to the door. Zechs was too wrapped up in jealousy to mention that Trowa was still naked.

Dorothy watched as the door swung open then quickly turned away from the naked boy who stood at the door.

"Here." she said thrusting a note towards him while trying to hide the apparent blush on her face.

"Whats wrong?" Trowa asked puzzled.

"Ask the ship quietly dangling in the coral reefs." Zechs smirked.

Trowa glanced down at his naked form, a slight color reached his pale cheeks. "Forgive me, Dorothy." He said returning to the confines of his room.

Trowa set aside the letter, placing it on th bedside table. He leaned over and captured his lovers lips. "How do you feel, Love." He asked when they parted.

"I;m exhausted and in pain." Zechs muttered. "However, last night was worthy of repetition."

Trowa gave a lazy smile. "It takes some time to get used to, but you have all day to recover, I'll make sure your not bothered." Trowa planted a loving kiss on both of Zechs' eyelids. "Sleep well love."

Zechs smiled and began drifting into sleep. Trowa sat looking at him for a minute but eventually snuggled into bed again wrapping strong arms about Zechs' frame.

* * *

Dorothy wandered up the third floor staircase, her face was still flushed from the site of Trowa. She shook her head forcing the image to vanish and turned down the fourth floor corridor. She glanced at the mahogany doors, all leading to guest rooms, but at the very end was a special room, very special.

The room in particular was Quatre's favorite, very few crossed the door jams into it. Quatre had spent months of his free-time trying to perfect it and now it was. The one individual who spends time in it though is not Quatre, since he has delegates and Magnaucs affairs to occupy his time, but the angel of darkness, Duo.

Dorothy disliked Duo for bedding the young Quatre when he felt like having fun, Dorothy secretly loved the young blond and anyone close to him was a rival, but she never exposed such feelings and remained cold to the heir.

She stopped in front of the black stained oak doors. The grim reaper was mirrored on the double doors serving as a sort of stay away. Quatre hoped to detour wandering individuals who might be looking for a place to have fun but Duo was too aloof and hyper to be detour by someone he calls "kin."

As usual the reapers stared at her with sunken eyes. Their scythes rested across their chest both hands at the ready to cut your soul from your body. A smile spread across the skeletal faces beneath a hooded cloak. Massive wings spread out giving the demons a menacing and 3D appearance but Dorothy wasn't to be detoured. She raised a confident hand a knocked loudly upon the heavy door. She was instantly greeted by an irritated Heero. A book dangled from his hands and it was apparent he had been asleep.

Dorothy stared in amazement. 'Could Heero and Duo be...'

"If you looking for Duo he's in his room. That bastard ran me out of mine last night." Heero scowled interrupting her thoughts. "What time is it by the way?"

"8 am." Dorothy murmured.

"Oh, I didn't plan to sleep in there." He said to himself. He ruffled his messy hair only succeeding in making it messier.

"So whats in there?" Dorothy asked unable to contain her curiosity.

Heero stepped out closing the door. "I'm not at liberty to say. Those reapers aren't just for decoration if you know what I mean. In any case get your message to Duo now before he leaves for the rest of the day. Chances are he's awake right now." Heero walked past her without a backwards glance Taking the stairs to the upper floor.

Dorothy sighed and walked down two flights of stair then up to Duo's door. Before she had time to knock it swung open with apparent force and out stormed the usually jovial Duo. He walked past Dorothy as if she wasn't there then stopped and turned to her with his deceptive smile.

"Good morning Princess how are you?" Amethyst eyes displayed his carefree nature but a tinge of anger also showed in them.

"You have a message." Dorothy said handing him the note. With her task complete she departed from him heading towards the study.

* * *

Heero sat on the roof of the mansion, under a group of palm trees. He held his book firmly quietly reading. His lips moved as he mouthed each and every word, his eyes scanned the pages, and every so often he let out a gasp.

Heero never spent his days like this. He was always on his computer looking for anything to occupy his time. He had never really had leisure time, but this was a welcomed break for him. He pushed messy bangs from his forehead. The day was heating up an sweat began to bead over him. With a heavy sigh he placed the book at his side.

He reached his arms over his head stretching. Usually tense muscles unwound, and the rough exterior softened.

'Duo is getting more persistent by the day. I swear, ten years ago it was never like this, only after Dr Jay and the others changed us.' His eyes closed in remembrance of the eight years following the OZ and Romafeller incidences.

[trip down memory lane]

Dr. Jay and friends celebrated with the six pilots, of course these were younger. The original Dr J had died in space along with the others. The new crew were underlings who trained under the scientists and casually picked up where the scientist left off. However they themselves were corrupt.

Two months passed. During that time the pilots stayed clear of one another trying to relax without dwelling on past times. Heero had his laptop on out of habit. He was skimming through his e-mails when he saw an urgent summons from the doctors. Growling to himself he set off for the new lab upon the earths surface in Greenland. The other pilots had received the message as well.

Upon entering the lab all six were captured. Zechs was the only one to put up a real fight, the others went willingly.

Over a span of eight years they were tested given strange medicines and even implanted with strange body parts by day and at night they were forced to stay in the room with one of the others to have sex. Heero was given worse treatment for refusal to bed with his co pilots, and kept his stubborn streak even after the doctors raped him. That information was never disclosed.

After the experiments, sex, rape, and other things finally the doctors had completed what they had intended. The boys had been turned immortal, with abilities only dreamed of.

(yell at the author segment)

Heero: You couldn't come up with something better.

Kitsue: No. Besides it's plausible.

Zechs: I doubt it, and when are you gonna make our trade offs permanent.

Quatre: Don't give away the story.

Trowa and Wu-fei: Heero we told you to lock the liquor cabinet. Duo took it out and now...

Duo (Drunk): I swear '**hic'** I'm dying. You won't let me touch Heero at all, and now you 'hic' come up with that lame excuse.

Kitsue: Well I don't see you making up anything, Lord of the Drunks.

(END)

"Boys, all of you have been infused with enhancers mixed with a concoction of unimaginable chemicals. The result is a severe change in your DNA structure." Dr Jay said. "The strength of your abilities depends on how often you have sex with you opposite or complimentary elements. Naturally the darkness blends with all so does light, however they are at their strongest when bedded together."

"So who's who?" Duo asked scratching his shoulder blades. The skin was irritated and sensitive since that was the place from which his wings grew.

"Stop it." Dr. O yelled for the eighth time.

"Were not sure yet." Dr. Jay said. "However, you'll find out soon enough."

With that they were dismissed. Animosity and hatred lurked in a couple of them, Duo and Zechs to be exact. The two didn't like the idea of their DNA being altered against their will.

Both attempted to kill the five scientist but proved impossible. Zechs gave up after his first attempt while Duo tried eight more times each one landing him in the jail below the lab. The others went about their old ways ignoring what slowly differed in their bodies and just adapted to the change.

[End]

Heero stretched again, now after two years it still rung clear that they were once again pawns. They were sent on missions and between them attempted to relax. Stifling a yawn he stepped towards the roof top pool. The suns rays glimmered temptingly upon the still surface. Heero stripped down to his boxers, the scars from wars past showed dully upon his otherwise flawless skin. Dunking his toe in the shallow end he tested the cool water then he jumped in with a resounding splash.

He let his body drift to the surface and lightly floated upon it, the sun dried the moisture from his skin as quickly as it had taken residence.

* * *

Duo's irritation showed on his face during his light breakfast, the only other two in the room were Quatre and Wu-fei. Quatre was lovingly feeding Wu-fei some fruits that lay in the dish.

"Must you two act so lovey-dovey all the damn time." He snapped biting into a thick sausage.

"Just because you don't have a lover doesn't give you rights to take it out on us." Wu-fei retorted.

Duo gave Wu-fei the stare of death and just as Wu-fei was accepting another bite of honeydew Quatre vanished.

Wu-fei panicked and looked about before his eyes fell on Duo. Duo casually walked out a satisfied grin on his face.

Quatre was upon the roof before he even knew what was going on. He realized it only seconds later. He scowled.

"Be glad he didn't teleport you to his room." Heero said as he drifted on the pools surface. A single cobalt eye was open and staring at the blond youth.

"Your right." Quatre sat at the waters edge his feet dangling in the cool water.

"So what happened?" Heero swam over and rested his elbows on the side of the pool leaving his body to free-float. He stared at Quatre.

"Duo's in a bad mood and Wu-fei hit a nerve." Quatre said. "Apparently he's frustrated on an intimate level."

"As usual." Heero said in an uninterested manner. "Take him into town and find him a lover that should relieve his frustrations."

"Why don't you just give into his advances?" Zechs asked. He was walking in an awkward manner. He carefully sat down and gazed at the two boys across the water.

"I rather not have a real pain in the rear." Heero said matter-of-factly.

"You get used to it, besides there is the off chance that your the seme." Quatre said. "The ukes role is cool though, your pleasured more." Quatre giggled a light blush caressing his cheeks.

"I still won't concede." Heero said before diving below the water surface.

"I hate having wings." Zechs said suddenly. "My wings always spring out during sex. Same with Trowa, and then they get int the way. It's annoying to the point where I want to rip them out."

"Me and Wu-fei don't have that problem." Quatre said. "Stop exerting so much power, we feel it in our room. Restrain it as much as possible and maybe that will stop. Focus it into the head or your penis since thats where most attention is anyway."

Zechs nodded.

Duo and Hilde set out when Duo reached the hanger. He smiled at her but didn't say hi. The two just drove off without a word.

Hilde occasionally glanced at him her sapphire eyes sparkling with knowledge.

The were into town in under an hour. As they walked about Hilde made side stops to test Duo's reaction. He either wasn't paying attention or didn't show his irritation, either way there was something the matter, Duo wasn't his usual talkative self at the present. At lunch with most of her parcels in the trunk of the car just at the edge of town she spoke up.

"Whats your problem Maxwell, you seem sulky today." Hilde asked.

"I don't know," Duo said. "I've had an awkward feeling for a while now. My wings are itchy, my hands are twitchy and I'm jumpy, it's getting on my nerves. My head itches all the time so does my dick." Hilde nearly choked on her food. "Then just seeing Quatre all lovey-dovey with Wu-fei just fucking irritated the hell out of me. I thought I was sexually frustrated but masturbation didn't help." Again Hilde nearly choked. Duo usually kept things like this to himself. "Maybe I should go to the red light district, use a female or something like that. Naw thats a stupid idea, I'm not one to indulge between female thighs."

Hilde looked at him. Obviously he was sexually frustrated. "Why don't you find a lover among one of the men in town. There are a lot of gays around here. I'm sure one would love to be with you." Hilde suggested.

Duo simply shook his head and rose up. "Lets get this shopping done. I have a mission to go on next."

~^-^~ (~^-^~) =^-^=


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wu-fei was nowhere to be seen since breakfast and it began to worry Quatre. He inquired everywhere to find his lost lover. Finally on a whim he called Treize.

"Hello." The smooth voice said through the intercom.

"Hello, Treize it's Quatre." The heir said in a strangled voice. "I was wondering is Wu-fei by any chance at your place." Quatre, shockingly, was praying that his lover was.

Treize looked at the intercom. "He's not here. Did you two get into a fight?"

"No." Quatre said on the verge of tears. "Oh god I hope Duo didn't do anything to him. Thank you." Quatre hung up the intercom and left the room in a panic.

He rushed into the hanger just as Hilde pulled up. He ran to her window. "Where's Duo?" He said voice tight.

"He's on a mission. Whats wrong?"

"Wu-fei's gone and the two of them were nearly at blows this morning. I've searched everywhere." Tears began to cascade leaving a saline and water trail in their trek. "I hope he's okay. Oh where is he."

Hilde hid her face, a blush had crept into the foundation of her cheeks. Watching Quatre in his emotionally vulnerable state. 'He's too cute. I'm glad I'm a lesbian and "married" to Noin, or I might mistake sisterly love for lover love.

"Are you sure you checked everywhere." Noin had walked in. She looked similar to Hilde however while Hilde was tomboyish Noin was more feminine. While Hilde was twenty-five Noin was...

Noin: Don't you dare. Women keep their modesty to themselves. *****wink,wink*

Kitsue: Honestly, like a...*Noin covers mouth* muffled speech.

Noin: I'm warning you.

Kitsue: Yeah yeah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre stared at Noin, his tear streaked face sparkling in the dim light.

She sighed at the baby face he was making. Unable to resist she wrapped motherly arms around him a pulled him to her chest. He nestled his face into the softness of her breast in a childlike manner.

Hilde attempted not to be jealous and so turned away.

"I'm honest, I checked every room in the mansion and nearly the entire northern hemisphere. I don't know where else to look. Duo couldn't have transported them any further."

"Did you check 'the room'." She asked.

Quatre's face paled. "Oh God."

Noin didn't know what happened. The only way she could explain it was, Quatre vanished and a long trail of broken earth and tile made a path like someone had dragging a heavy object across it.

Hilde cleared her throat and stared at the older women. Hands were firmly placed upon her hips.

* * *

Quatre ran at a speed that was anything but natural. His azure eyes clouded by fear. He reached the third floor in under two minutes, a record that would be recorded if he cared.

He reached the doors donned with the reapers, breathless and panicked.

He had to reason to be too. Both reapers sitting idly upon the wood frame: red eyes were staring at the boy and had followed his progress. They idly twirled their scythes, their bony grins widening.

"Master." they said as one. "How good of you to visit. Long time since your last arrival." The stopped their blades and set them up the lower portion of the frame blade down. "The long haired one has been by constantly, but he never talks anymore. The chiseled marble has been by as well, and the oceanic one was here just a few weeks ago. Tell him we wish to have him back for a little while, he is by far the most interesting." They exchanged glances. Their movements mirrored each other but they referred themselves as separate beings.

"Is there anyone in there at present?" Quatre asked.

A bony finger was raised by the left reaper, a spark twinkling into his red eyes. "First you give us our reward." It said. The other held out a bony hand that reached from the lacquer frame of the door. "We have awaited your arrival for months since the rooms completion but the only one that comes to give us a treat is the long haired one with the perky attitude. We would ask for something else but at present your not up for it so we'll take the lesser for now."

Quatre looked at them. The eerie grins upon their faces caused to give a light shudder not out of fear but desire towards their hidden hint. Finally he called upon his weaker element, Light. It took him a bit to get the bright ball to form, but he did it. The he called upon the element which was second nature to him, darkness. He combined the two into a a white and black swirling mass, and split the mass into to pieces. The two halves rounded off at the split forming two separate balls.

The reapers squealed delightfully and grabbed for the balls as they were extended to them.

"Now is there someone in there or not?" He asked again.

The right reaper tossed his ball into the framework of the lacquer wood and looked at the young heir. "The pale one is, but he's asleep the sleeper made sure of that. Why is the pale one and the one with the eyes not allowed. They would be interesting to talk to." He asked. The ball continued in a continuous loop around the frame before it was once again caught.

"Idiot the room holds masters desires." The left reaper scolded. He held his own ball above his head appraising the swirling of the black and white. "If the pale one found masters desires, the pale one might leave master." Suddenly the reaper dropped the ball into his mouth and a look came across his face of pure delight.

"Tenderize it first the affect last longer." The right chuckled before following suit.

"It's rare that master gives us such fine a treat." the left slurred. The red eyes had dimmed in pleasure. "If only we could get the full reward." It smiled widely.

Quatre sighed and pushed past the lacquer doors into the dark room.

* * *

Heero got out of the pool. His messy brown hair was petrified with the chlorine and sudden sat storm that hit moments before. The elder platinum blond youth got the worst of it.

The storm was so sudden and strong that Zechs' skin was caked with the fine sand. He coughed up a mouth full of mud and rubbed his reddened eyes.

"What the hell was that about?" Heero asked crawling form the pool. Zechs looked around. And shrugged. "What is your Sylph jealous that his Aqueous was talking to someone else?"

Zechs shook his head.

* * *

Hilde and Noin were in the midst of kissing and had just opened the door when a tremor ran through the foundations of the building. The windows burst open letting in dust and sand. The two women stood coughing and shielding their eyes.

When all had subsided they glanced about wondering what had happened.

* * *

Duo was in trouble. He knew it the moment he crossed the thresh hold of his employers house. The meeting place itself was suspicious. No one ever wanted to conduct business within their own house.

When Duo stepped in he was surrounded by an odd but relaxing scent. Had he been the wiser he would have recognized it as an aphrodisiac that was all the rage among the youth. His employer was no older then eighteen. A demon gleam was in his eyes as he stared at the long haired adult before him.

Duo could sense a foreboding atmosphere but the aphrodisiac was clouding his judgment. With skilled practice he smiled and asked the first question to which he directed at all his employers. "How may I be of service to you, my lord?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yell at Author~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero: A question what sort of profession is Duo in?

Kitsue: You interrupted the story for that. For the love of Pete...

Quatre: Whose Pete?

Trowa: It's a figure of speech

*snip,snip*

Wu-fei: Finally. I got my revenge. *holds up black wing tips* That baka won't fly for a week.

Kitsue: Were off track. I'll tell you the profession later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A predatory grin spread across the handsome young features. "Todays my birthday." The boy said. "And I wanted a beautiful from my dad. And here I get a beautiful gift. How much would it cost to keep you for the entire day."

Duo cocked his head to the side. "I'm not that kind of person kid." He said flatly. "My services lie strictly with the errand district. I don't striptease and I don't go to bed with anyone." Duo turned on his heel only to run into a bulky chest. He looked at the owner of the chest and gasped in alarm. Four other boys were around him in seconds.

"Well if you'll do it for free then thats not a problem at all." The boy said. He hadn't moved from his chair at all. He cast a predatory at his prey. Then licked his course lips. He rose from his chair. The excitement prevalent buy the warm bulge between his legs. He moved a hand behind his back as he stepped towards the captured pilot. Returning it to view he now had a sering full of an odd blue liquid.

Duo blanched. He had been caught by a measly bunch of kids, and he didn't even know how. He attempted to reveal his wings so that he might have a chance at escape but that skill eluded his thoughts. Producing wings took a great amount of concentration so that they appeared as cleanly as possible with removing any organs in the process. Now, however he couldn't concentrate. The smell was interfering with all rational thought and was jumbling it into a horrible mess. He hadn't even realized that the four boys that had surrounded him had pinned him to the cold hard floor, or that the sering had been placed in the delicate flesh at the bend of his elbow.

With the liquid exerted into his system Duo was now at a loss at where in hell he was and was literally dead to the world. No continuous train of thought was held and he was hauled limply through the big mansion by the burly chested man.

Duo could feel the black clothing being peeled from his delicate flesh and discarded elsewhere. He felt a firm hand kneading the flesh between his legs and bringing his arousal to attention. He also felt the warm mouth that engulfed the head, but his mind wasn't registering was exactly going on with his body.

The boys were delighted at the fact that their victim was so easily drugged and that he was so completely beautiful. One remarked that he even out shined the girls.

Hands pet the taught flesh of his chest and hips hands never straying to the juncture of their preys thighs since the birthday boy was so engulfed in the hard tool situated there.

"Those lips look so luscious." The burly boy said. "May I have the first taste of them?" His eyes turned to his occupied boss.

Without missing a beet he nodded.

Duo's lips were slightly parted as he panted. He couldn't stop the moans of pleasure that began to issue from his throat. He felt the rough lips of one of the boys upon his and he devoured them mercilessly as his hips started to buck.

_'What in hell is going on?' _ His mind issued the question over and over. _'This is by all counts wrong. I'm not a whore to be messed with like this.'_

Duo's back arched as he screamed as a climax raced through his body. He felt his hot seed burst from the head of his penis into the waiting mouth. Duo's body dropped back down and he felt another hand move to play with the flesh.

"No..stop..you can't." Duo said his words were slurred and his eyes were hooded.

Duo was propped up against a large naked body. He felt the shaft f the body hitting the small of his back lightly tapping against him.

There was no warning when three fingers found refuge in the tight enclosure of his rear. He screamed in pain as the fingers wiggled in attempt to loosen the tightness.

Duo opened his mouth to protest but a mouth covered his. Soon the mouth was ravishing his a hand began to slowly pump upon his own penis. He felt the boy on top of him rub his own member against him.

"Is he ready yet?" The birthday boy asked. His face was flushed and his penis was painfully ready to be attended to. The burly man removed himself from behind Duo allowing the man to fall to his back.

"All set." A rougher voice said.

Another boy inverted himself on the bed and Duo was rolled onto him so that they were in a 69 position. Duo stared at the hardened length within inches of his flushed face. He bent low to capture it in his mouth. The boy beneath him let out a gasp of pleasure.

The birthday boy plunged his penis into the encompass of Duo's rear causing the older man to let out a cry. The boy took no note of it and began thrusting hard and fast into Duo's confines.

Duo's head dipped back upon the velvety head of the penis beneath him. He felt a mouth of the boy beneath him catch his own penis within his mouth.

The threesome was watched eagerly by the remaining three boys who masturbated to the glorious scene. Their eyes were focused on the bobbing head of Duo. The amethyst depths holding layers and layers of desire and lust so unimaginable it caused them to climax quickly. When the time came to witch they eagerly took up positions.

The door burst open during their third round. Duo at this point was on his back upon the bed in a double penetration. The one at the door was the birthday boys father, a heavyset man who was obviously in a bad mood. He ripped on of the boys from upon Duo and pulled duo off the second slinging the frail form over his shoulder.

The birthday boy made no sound of protest but grabbed one of his friend and roughly pushed him into the doggy position upon the floor.

* * *

Duo was aware of the fact that he was being carried he had hoped it was one of his comrades but was disheartened by the fact that it wasn't.

He was thrown upon a table and a thick shaft penetrated him with such force he screamed in agony.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UM~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo '*drunker then hell*: I don't remember that shit. Do you guys?

The other five: 'Shakes head*

Kitsue: Stop this already, it's like a movie theater in here. Shut up for once.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo didn't have time to adjust. Pain broke through the drug induced passion and desire. He now registered what the hell was going on. He was being raped. Confusion, anger, pain and hatred clashed in a dangerous manner accessing his two secondary elements, Earth and Wind. The force of his jumbled emotions within the rampant power caused the man raping him to go flying out the door and over the railing of the banister. Duo laid spent exhausted and in immeasurable pain. He concentrated on his wings. His eyes blurred and began to speckle. He had to contact his friends, in one way or another he had to...

* * *

Quatre had no time to focus on the Ku-no-Kitsune asleep within his room. It was obvious a signal was being sent out. He spread iridescent wings and ran into the hallway.

Without even being told the reapers departed from their frame to retrieve the sleeping pale boy form the room. Their eyes were still dull due to the treat from Quatre.

Quatre broke through the third floor hall window and was upon the winds currents in a matter of milliseconds. Glass rained from above as Trowa burst from his room. The same look of worry caressed his features. The uni-bang was blown from in front of his face to trail blend with the rest of his hair. Quatre looked back to see if the other were coming as well but apparently they hadn't received the signal.

Quatre sped in front of the Sylph and concentrated on ascertaining the point from which the message was coming from.

Trowa was having no luck in finding the source and so flew behind his friend. When Quatre's eyes opened in defeat he began looking for a trace of their companions power on the wind currents. The tactic failed miserably. They stopped and hovered trying to regain their wits as they searched frantically for the source of the distress signal.

With their wits gathered they felt a swell of power to the west of their position. The power was surrounded by anger and hatred. The power held a bloodthirsty intent and the fact that it was bloodthirsty told them that something had happened to Duo, something that could make the aloof pilot pissed beyond consolation.

Trowa knew if there was something wrong it would take all of them to retrieve Duo. He conveyed his thought to Quatre who agreed. Together they sent out distress signals to their lovers.

* * *

Wu-fei awoke with a start. His entire body was humming to the odd alert. He shook his head clearing it before diving through the stained glass mirrors. He spread red wings and soared along his lovers trail.

* * *

Zechs was in the middle of dusting his hair when he stood erected. His face had blanched. He had ignored the first warning he received from Duo, since he assumed it was a prank but now that one was coming form his Sylph he felt that something was really wrong. He looked at Heero who was trying to get the caked mud from his hair.

"Big problem. That wasn't Duo breaking widows downstairs." Zechs said. "I think there might be some real danger. We gotta go." Another crash of glass echoed from below.

Heero looked to see a frantic Wu-fei flying off. The Heero saw the trails of his other companions.

"It's obviously a prank by Duo." Heero said. "Their foolish enough to fall for it." He said turning away the scene.

"No," Zechs said. "This ain't a pranks there is definite trouble. My body wouldn't ring like this if it was. Trowa is not one to be lured into a prank."

Zechs blue wings fanned out as he took off. Heero reluctantly followed his white wings flapping in a steady pace of all knowing calmness.

* * *

The power pushed against the intruders trying to reach the epicenter of the anger and hatred. It burned their skin and stole their very breaths but still Quatre and Trowa pushed forward until finally they broke past the anger and hatred but they ran into fear next. The confusion distracted their train of thought and caused them to nearly fall from the outstanding height. Quatre cast a glance below and was shocked and horrified by what he saw below.

The people on the streets were all dead. Various parts of their bodies hanging from their body or completely gone. One man on a scaffold had both eyes dangling from his sockets while all that was left of him was his head and spin.

Quatre forced himself to look away from the carnage. They reached the final layer of Duo's power. Pain. Quatre put up a mental shield for this portion of the flight. He and Trowa pushed forward trying to get through the pain before it tore down their shields.

Finally they reached and area of calm. They were just outside the house Duo was in. They landed down and walked through the blood and carnage that awaited them. Apparently the occupants had sensed something wrong and attempted to run out only to be caught in the first wave of the power release.

Quatre held back the instinct to throw up and marched past following the calm and collected Trowa. They walked up the steps four at a time trying to reach Duo.

Bursting into the room they found Duo unconscious bleeding from his rear. His skin pulsed with the power that surrounded the town. Quatre moved into the room with slow hesitant steps. Trowa followed calling a gentle wind into the palm of his hand.

Quatre summoned a flower from out of no where. Lapis Lizula was the common name for the plant and was one of Duo's favorites.

When Quatre leaned over the bed to place the flower infront of him Duo's eyes opened. A feral look in them caused Quatre to retreat. Quatre put up hands of submission in hopes that feral side to their companion didn't tear him to shreds.

A low growl emitted from the tanned throat. It raised the hair on both boys bodies. They had only one alternative. Both summoned a light ball, Trowa did the task with ease while Quatre struggled a bit with the task.

When the balls were about the size of a human head the thrust them at the feral companion. The light he firm to the frail body. Duo fought, hissing like a cat, growling like a wild dog. The couldn't let him go at all. They concentrated on nothing but the light, pouring everything they had into maintaining a firm hold upon Duo.

The other arrived with minutes of capturing Duo. With the their combined skill they managed to subdue him further and put him to sleep. When the boy fell into a the dream like state the power dissipated into nothing.

* * *

Heero was forced to carry Duo since the lovers had turned into mother hens assessing each other.

Back at the mansion The glass and windows had been removed and replaced as if nothing had happened at all.

Duo had been put to bed and Heero decided to stay by his side. Guilt had taken root in the boys heart at the fact that he denied that his team mate was in serious danger. He felt that he would never be able to forgive himself if his friend was permanently scarred over his stupidness.

~^-^~ (~^-^~) =^-^=


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The feeling didn't last however.

Duo had been asleep for three weeks and during that time Heero began to abandon his post and soon left completely.

Quatre had been in a state of shock, fearing his long haired friend, but that subsided as he began to worry about the boy who was still sleeping. He stepped into the room one night during the fourth week. Trowa was in there as well, it was apparent that Trowa hadn't slept for a while.

"You know," Trowa said not turning his emerald eyes from Duo's paling face. "Despite the ass that he is, he is possibly one of the best lovers here. His foreplay techniques are amazing, and he always brings out a side of Zechs that never appears before me, ya know?"

Quatre nodded. He looked at the serene look on Duo's face. On impulse he laid in the bed, snuggling deep beneath the black satin covers. He pressed his face to Duo's chest listening to the rhythmic heartbeat and slow intake of breath. Trowa laid on Duo's other side placing a firm arm on his midsection, while placing his head into the crook of his neck. The two sighed contently and began to fall into a deep unyielding slumber.

* * *

Duo awoke the next morning giving the two men a fright as he idly played with their hair. Quatre and Trowa decided to make it their task to watch the incapacitated friend whilst he healed. The afternoon that Duo awoke Zechs and Wu-fei came to visit they brought gifts of good will for the American youth to his and their surprise.

"Despite the ass you are," Zechs said with a small chuckle. "We missed you more than anything. We were afraid that you would never wake up. Ya' know if you didn't, then non of us would be good mood again, I mean it's your perky attitude that gets us rearing to do something. Plus despite how much we hate your games, on boring days we caught ourselves playing them."

Duo smiled caressing a bouquet of Lapis Lazulas. He took a good whiff of them then looked at Quatre. "You look down Q-man. Whats on your mind?"

"Well," Quatre smiled at Duo. "Those men ruined your perfect plan." Quatre looked elsewhere.

"Plan? What plan?"

Quatre looked around, looking for something, when he didn't see it he spoke. "Your plan to annoy the hell out of Heero until he forcibly took you to bed and made love to you all night."

"Actually, I was going to annoy the hell out of Heero until he forcibly took me to bed and fucked my brains out no matter how I pleaded." Duo corrected happily.

"We could do that." The reapers said enthusiastically.

* * *

The reapers had spent their days outside of their lacquer frames since the day Duo was raped. They casually wandered the halls completing odd and end tasks for Quatre only to get the ball of dark and light energy. The constant exposure was starting to have profound effects. Skin began to cover the bone work of their skeletal frames. Along with tissue, muscle and organs. They were still bald however and their eyes were the same sunken caverns with the eerie red light that glows from nothing

They smiled their twin grins their robes gripping their new skin.

"Not likely." Sally said stepping into the room. She looked at the reapers with her firm stone blue eyes. "He needs time to heal. His flesh was torn and until it heals properly, he can't get his brains fucked out without causing permanent damage. Wakaru?"

"Hai." They whispered all enthusiasm gone. They looked at Quatre.. "Sama, can we have our treat now, we finished the project and, we got the objects you requested. Onegai Sama, onegai."

Wu-fei looked at Quatre. "I think they've been getting into the Japanese dictionary. They're starting to speak Japglish."

Quatre smiled at the pleading figures. He gripped his chin in thought and stared with glittering eyes, all the while reapers were silently pleading to get the small treat that Quatre had to offer. Finally after a couple minutes Quatre gave the reapers the treat they desired more than anything at present. With a delighted squeal they took the treats and ran from the room, happy to finally be able indulge in the sweet ball of light and dark.

Duo applauded. "I see you've trained them well. How do you get them to obey as well as you do?"

"The treats are sort of addicting to them. They love that more than anything." Wu-fei said. "And because of it, Quatre has a better handle over light. He can summon it with less effort and concentration it's truly amazing how well he's gotten."

They all nodded.

By nightfall they had talked themselves sore. Quatre decided to remain on watch duty and spoke more with Duo and played a couple of card games to satisfy his desire. Quatre laughed out loud as Duo told him countless jokes he had found while playing on Heero's computer just before the incident.

Quatre slept at Duo's side that night allowing the American youth spoon him so he can be comfortable.

Close to midnight the reapers entered the room, silent as shadows. Their movements were slow. )The only part of them that showed in the dark room was the red eyes that glowed menacingly. The curtains fluttered letting the moon shine in. The light bounced off the sickle portion of their scythes.

The left reaper put up three fingers counting down. Together they raised their scythe ready to attack.

"Nice try," Duo said a single amethyst eye opening. It sparkled happily. "Don't think I forgot our bet my friend, you ain't gonna scare me at all. I'm the master of darkness remember?"

The reapers scowled and muttered amongst themselves. "You may have won this time but there are others we can take advantage of. We are the thing of nightmares my friend." They said to Duo. We'll see you again later. They smiled in defeat and walked out. Duo cuddled closer to Quatre allowing his warmth to seep into his still cold skin.

~^-^~ (~^-^~) =^-^=


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"No, absolutely not." Sally said. It was Duo's third month cooped up in his room. Sally still refused him leave of his room. He bit back a string of curses and turned away from her.

"Go away Sal, I don't want to be bothered by you anymore." Duo hissed. He listened to her gentle footsteps as she left his room.

"Long hair" The reapers sang from their self appointed corner of the room. Well actually, they had converted Duo's closet into their own bedroom. The even furnished it with a bunk bed and nightstand. They fixed the light within it to be an eerie green and even bought a smoke machine. 'It's for when Halloween comes.' was their argument, and seeing how Halloween was just two months away, the argument was just to them.

"Oh shut up, I'm Shinigami to you, not 'Long hair'." They smiled at him and stepped from their room. The reapers had undergone another transformation. Both had mid-back length hair, however the colors were shades were different, while one had golden blondish white hair, the other had midnight black hair. Their eyes were different as well, no longer eerie red lights in a hollow socket, now they had actual eyeballs, the golden reaper had iris's the color of the clear sky, a firm clear natural blue, unable to be copied by anything. The black reaper had irises of pure solid red, a true red, not found on the earth. Other then their eyes they looked human. They looked at on another and laughed. The transformation had just occurred overnight. "We're then Yin-Yang twins," They said happily.

"Oh great." Duo muttered. He covered his head. "Go away you foul beast. Leave me alone."

"Oh foul beast, huh?" The gold one said. He ran a hand through his bangs carelessly flicking them from his face. "And we had planned to help you sneak out of here."

Duo turned interested eyes upon the pair.

"Ah, ne, ne, Sama, asked us to get you out of here, since doctor is being overprotective." The black agreed. "Oh well." The two turned towards the door.

Duo sat up and made a small noise. Both reapers tossed a careless wave over their shoulders. "Sayonara, _Shinigami._" They giggled.

"WAIT!" Duo screamed at the pair.

They stopped and turned. Clasping their hands behind their backs they leaned forward and said, "Yes~s."

Duo kowtowed upon the bed pressing his forehead flat against his hands. "Sumimosen, please get me out of here. Please I feel as if I'm gonna lose my mind."

The reapers gave a side glance at each other the effect was as if a colored mirror was between them creating the practiced illusion.

A smile played on their lips. "A Shinigami, bows to those he calls inferior, interesting." They said.

They crossed their arms over their cloaked chest as they straightened out, they turned to each other and spoke quietly.

"My dear brother, what shall we do," The blond asked, shaking his head causing the delicate locks to fly about his head. "This is new, intriguing and new. How do proceed?"

"I have no idea." Replied the black. "A new development a new development indeed."

"Sama, never told us this would happen. If only we could get it on camera, since no one would believe us if we said it happened."

Duo's eyes narrowed. He looked at the contemplating pair with suspicious eyes.

"Oh my darling brother, we did, and now we shall take our leave." The black one giggled.

Duo surged up springing from the bed at the pair. "Give me the footage." Duo said in a panicked voice.

The reapers moved skillfully to the door and slid through the hard wood. "Our lord as we said we must take our leave of you. Sama, wishes to know if you are willing to come or not so that he may choose a good place for you to enjoy yourselves. Ta-ta."

With that the reapers were gone along with Duo's source of humiliation.

* * *

Sally Poe stood before Quatre's desk. Her haughty expression explained her mood. She was downright pissed at the young heir.

Sally was once part of a rebel group that threatened the OZ troops. She was a leader of sorts who had taken a strong liking to the Gundam pilots and their cause. After the war she kept in touch with Wu-fei, who at a time she loved, but then when she found out about his liking for men she changed her perception to one pf motherly love.

She took a job at Quatre's manner to aid the boy, but when they were taken for eight years she felt the strong gaping hole of losing her beloved children.

Since then any cut or scratch was treated as life threatening. If they were gone more then 4 hours without contact she'd call them sounding frantic. The boys had bought cell phones for her to contact them on, since she called the National Guard four times when Quatre was out on a business trips and didn't check in every four hours.

Duo had lost nearly all freedom after this incident. Sally made sure that he didn't leave his room. She went as far as strapping GPS system onto his leg so that she knew when he was out of his room.

Now all that precaution was being defied and ignored. Her eyes blazed with her anger as she burned a hole into Quatre's forehead with the anger of her eyes.

Quatre rubbed his forehead as if he felt the hole being burned. "Sally, your too much of a mother hen. Duo's a big boy and doesn't need mothering. He needs to get out and have fun. Keeping him in his room will do him more harm then good on both a physical and mental level. So relax, we wont let anything happen to him. It'll be disgraceful if we do."

Sally crossed her arms she wasn't ready to let her patient go without a good and long fight.

"Oh Sally, you never change." Noin laughed leaning against the door frame. "Let the boys go, Lady Une, me and the other girls are gonna have our own girls night out. Why don't you join us?"

"Well if Treize is going with the boys then I see no harm in letting Duo join them." Sally kept her arms crossed she stared daggers at Quatre. "If _ANYTHING_ bad happens to Duo, So help me, I'll have your head."

With that the women left. The reapers sauntered in grins spreading so far across their face it looked as if they'd been cut in half.

"What news do you report." Quatre asked rubbing his forehead with his fingers."

"Oh, Sama, whats wrong?" the blond reaper asked leaning on the desk.

Quatre waved a dismissive hand and asked, "Is Duo coming or no?"

Both reapers nodded and asked. "Whats wrong, Sama?"

Quatre made the balls of light and darkness appear on the table hoping that would distract the two reapers.

They ignore the treat, restraining themselves not to grab them.

"Stop avoiding it, Sama, now what is wrong?" The black said. His hands twitched with the effort of not to grab the teasing treat.

"There is nothing wrong?" Quatre said again. "Anyways check out this place." He held up a flier for a local bar and brothel.

The reapers stared incredulity at it. "Sama, didn't know you actually went to such places, I mean, indulge between womens legs." The blond said.

"Theres more then one type of brothel." Quatre sighed. "This is a male brothel. It's called, Luck of the Yokai. I was invited there one time and didn't get to go, but since it's, you-know-who's birthday, might as well treat him to a surprise."

The reapers grabbed the paper and held it between them, a warm smile graced their lips.

"Okay now that thats out of the way. Whats wrong?"

"Persistent bastards aren't you?" Quatre laughed. "I'm just steamed that Wu-fei invited Treize thats all. Wu-fei used to be obsessed with him, and I'm just jealous."

* * *

Quatre had everyone except one person in his bedroom. He smiled at them. "Alright is everything set and ready?"

"Yeah, it's all set, he's completely oblivious to this plan." answered Trowa.

Zechs wrapped loving arms around him. "We got the gifts and piled them into the car."

Treize chuckled. "The reapers have him bound gagged and blindfolded as you asked. There ain't no way he's getting loose. The bindings have been reinforced with handcuffs leather and gundanium metal, he's secure."

Wu-fei grinned from ear to ear, a devilish glint in his eyes. "He's loaded into a trunk and ready to go. He won't know what hit him. I even took the liberty of clipping his wings."

The group giggled.

"I made the reservations at Luck of the Yokai. This year will be the best surprise party we've had." Quatre said.

"It'll be the first we've had since he doesn't really go along with them." Duo grinned.

The others nodded in agreement. Heero's birthday had finally arrived. Every year he avoided it but this year things had changed. The group ambushed him and he was now at their mercy.

* * *

Heero was casually reading his book near four in the afternoon, as he lounged under the palms on the roof of the Winner manor. He failed to notice the creeping shadows of the two reapers as they stepped to him. When he realized he wasn't alone it was too late. The reapers had him pinned to the round his eyes already covered. He started to yell but the gag came next, at the same time his ankles were bound together followed swiftly by his hands. The cuffs and leather followed, and last came the gundanium metal.

Treize checked the bindings with Wu-fei at his side. Heero began to flap his wings and started gaining altitude. Wu-fei used his kunai to quickly snip the precious flight feathers, then he bound them down to Heero's body, Heero retracted them since they were now useless.

When he was thrown over the reapers shoulders he began to struggle fiercely and then he was tossed into a gundanium trunk drilled with holes for air, then tossed into the back of one of the jeeps.

He screamed through the gag trying to get someones attention. He couldn't contact the others, their bond, although strong, wasn't strong enough for him to summon help.

Heero started to panic, he had no idea what the hell was happening. He heard the jeep start and felt it moving over the dunes of the desert. Where ever he was going, he knew he wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

Quatre started the jeep, and started to drive. The catch, they were on a false road suspended backs of four of the seven gundams they had at the manor. The terrain moved but the jeep didn't giving the illusion for their captive that they were on a long drive through the desert.

Quatre's walkie talkie beeped. He hooked up the voice alteration device to his throat and spoke. "Whats up, black hawk?"

Duo laughed through the communicator. "How far till we rendezvous with the craft."

"Not long. Then it's a straight shot to the demons belly."

"Aye Aye, Brown Fox. Over and out."

Quatre laughed. Chances were Heero will kill them all, but, this was something to remember, even if it was the last day they lived. And on the off chance that they lived, he had the reapers recording the entire thing from beginning to end. Yup, he was going to make sure Heero never forgets this day.

(yell at author)

Heero: Hold on that was your idea?

Quatre: Yup, all mine. I still have footage too.

Duo: He beat the shit out of me that day. Sally was so pissed.

Kitsue: Ugh. Duo you bastard you gave away that part of the fucking story, you shit for brains.

Duo: Heero brought it up.

Kitsue: Great the chapters over. Oh well, I'll beat the dicks of you, stupid asses.

(yell at author end)

~^-^~ (~^-^~) =^-^=


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When the team arrived at Luck of the Yokai they slowly lowered the trunk as if it would explode if they weren't careful.

They set it down and opened it. Slowly they removed the gag from Heero's mouth, then jerked the blindfold off yelling 'SURPRISE', to their stoic companion.

"BASTARDS," he bellowed back.

"What?" Quatre said."We wanted to celebrate your birthday. We never get to since we're either on a mission or you avoid it completely."

"How the fuck did you know today was my fucking birthday?"

"Your laptop has a calender and a reminder on it." Zechs said. "I browsed through it."

Heero's eyes narrowed.

"Anyway since we're here, let's enjoy ourselves. How bout it? First round on me." Duo said dragging the still bound pilot out of the trunk and inside. The others smiled and entered.

The lady at the front desk stopped them. "Welcome to Luck of the Yokai. How may I serve you gentlemen today?"

Quatre stepped to the front. "I'm Quatre Winner, and I have a reservation for the party room."

The women scanned the reservation list and smiled when she found his name. "Welcome sir," she said with a bow. "Who is the birthday boy? I assume he is the one whom is bound."

"Yup, he is." Duo smiled.

"Well, the performers will be happy." The forewomen said. She gripped Duo's chin. "They'll be more happy with you though, cutie."

Duo flashed a loving grin. "I'm flattered babe. I may decide to join, this joint."

She smiled. "Please do. For now, lets go to your reserved room." She grabbed menus and guided them past numerous rooms.

Music filtered through the doors and some horrible voices went with it.

Heero who had been thrown over Zechs shoulder groaned. Duo however began jumping up and down. "Karaoke!! Yay!!"

They reached the double doors. Men wearing nothing but a loin cloth and hip holster holding swords. The weight of the swords caused the holsters to dip near mid thigh.

Both boys had feminine, slightly muscled physics stood at 5'5" with long golden blond hair and ice blue eyes. Their faces were boyishly young. Delicate pink lips puckered slightly.

"What a tease." Duo said stepping to one of them. "Their very cute, I might want to take one of them home. How about you Wu-fei?" He stole a glance at Quatre. "You have to admit that they're cuter then him."

Wu-fei stood defensively at Quatre's side. "No one is cuter then my Kitsune." He said proudly.

The boys grabbed the handles of the high doors and pulled them with choreographed movements.

As the group stepped into the room the reapers approached the boys, speaking quietly. The boys blushed deep crimson and smiled. Touching their cheeks the reapers stepped into the room. The boys stayed reluctantly, closing the large doors.

In the room, the boys sat at a large table. Only then did they release Heero of his bindings.

They waited for him to attack but he sat calmly in his chair. The forewomen laid out the menus and left.

"Okay," Heero said glancing at the others around the table. "I admit you caught me, and for now, and only for now, I'll play nice and enjoy myself. Okay. Now what shall we get?"

They let out an audible sigh. The tension however didn't lift. Wu-fei was clammy, avoiding Quatre's and Duo's eyes. Trowa, all though it didn't show was angry with Zechs. Trowa had caught Zechs staring, intently, at the boys at the door. He noticed the way that Zechs licked his bottom lip, and from experience, knew that it meant Zechs wanted sex.

They ordered their meal and the first round of alcohol. No surprise, it was sake. A dead snake lay coiled at the bottom of the bottle. Duo poured the drink into assorted shot glasses.

"Tonight we play 'Bullshit.'" Duo announced. "Rules: First you start off with choosing a category and names fitting that category. For example, candy, so I choose snickers, and birthday boy chooses Reese's. Second rule, don't mess up. If you violate this rule you have to take a shot." He indicated the glasses. "Now, how to play, someone starts off like so. 'I was walking down the street when I stepped in Reese's shit.' Now birthday boy replies. 'Bullshit!' I say 'Who shit?' Then he names someone else. Now it'll go one till someone fucks up the order. Now say birthday boy hesitates or fucks up the names. Then he has to drink, a full shot, blow-job style." Duo demonstrated on an empty glass. Without using his hands he wrapped his mouth around the top of the glass then tipped it back. "Now lets get started. Since Heero's the birthday boy, he gets to choose the category and start off."

Heero thought a minute then said, "Mobile Suits, I choose Zero."

"Sandrock." Quatre said.

"Nataku." Wu-fei said.

"Heavyarms." Mumbled Trowa.

"Tallgeese." Zechs smiled.

"Epion." Treize laughed.

The blond reaper thought a minute. "Oh Leo."

The black reaper smiled. "I'll take Turos."

"And naturally I choose Deathscythe." Duo said. "Now start it He-kun."

"Alright. I was walking down the street when I stepped in Deathscythe shit."

"That must have been one hell of a turd." Quatre blurted out. The table roared with laughter.

"Drink!" Duo said when they calmed down. Quatre took the glass into his mouth and threw his head back swallowing the sake. "As loser you start Quatre."

"Okay. I was walking down the street when I stepped in Nataku shit."

"Bullshit!"

"Who shit?"

"Heavyarms shit!"

"Bullshit!"

"Who shit?"

"Deathscythe shit."

"Bullshit!"

"Who shit?"

"Ummmm. Shit!"

"Ummmm's not a player, drink." Heero said.

Duo drank then restarted the game. After half an hour everyone was tipsy, but still sober.

Then the food came, a mixture of different foreign delicacies. They dug in and began talking of different things. Then the conversation turned slightly sour.

"Man, I want to take one or both of those boys home with me tonight. They are positively adorable." Duo laughed. A dreamy look came over his face.

Alcohol loosen tongues and certain things are best left as thoughts, such as this. "Yeah. Their skin looks so soft, and lips look luscious. I'd love to dominate those two at once." Said by Zechs. Wu-fei, agreed.

Quatre and Trowa didn't take too kindly to the fact that their lovers had wandering eyes. Both gave the men hard slaps to the center of their backs.

"You can't touch them." The black reaper said. His cheeks flushed from the alcohol. "Me and my brother have bought them." He swayed slightly then sat down.

"Oh, heavens above." Treize said. "Don't say such things. You can't buy prostitutes here. Can you?"

Quatre nodded.

"They're virgins." The black reaper said. "Tonights their first night on the ground floor." The reaper collapsed, his head landing roughly upon the table. The gentle snore alerted everyone he was asleep.

The blond took a sip of water, attempting to sober up. "We purchased, in full, both boys, they are ours." He smiled. "Well, they're free, but, they are sort of our," he cleared his throat and raised the glass to his lips. "boyfriends." he said speaking into the glass.

Everyone looked dumbstruck. "Boyfriends." They all said.

"Yeah, love at first sight." He said.

"Wow." Quatre said.

"KARAOKE TIME!!!" Duo yelled.

He picked up the microphone and chose the Peanut Song.

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, Wu-fei your up." Duo said tossing him the microphone.

Wu-fei walked to the head of the table.

Wu-fei chose 'Redemption' by Gackt.

After Wu-fei sang, Quatre went eagerly to have his turn.

"Name this one:

_Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo_

_Kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto_

_wo nage desanai de_

What the guess?"

Everyone was lost in thought. Quatre however was looking at Wu-fei.

"Oh," Treize said. "D-technolife, by UVERworld."

"This is suddenly boring." Quatre said taking a seat by Duo instead of returning to Wu-fei's side. He picked of the sake bottle and tipped it back, chugging the half full bottle.

Silence fell among them. Moments later the entertainment marched in. Boys dressed in black leather thongs walked from both ends of the room. A total of twenty in all. Each one had long hair and feminine figures. Two in the back brought a tiered cake and set it infront of Heero. They sat around him waiting for orders.

Everyone who glanced at Heero saw the steam rising from his face which had turned a deep red.

"Now thats a harem." Duo laughed.

* * *

An hour passed. The entertainment lovingly caressed Heero as he sat stock still in his chair. Some got permission to fraternize with the others. Most went to Duo and began messing with his hair same with Zechs much to Trowa dismay and anger. A couple flirted with Wu-fei taking his attention from the spiced squids. A couple distracted Trowa from glaring at his lover. A majority went to the reapers. Treize had refused attention from the men, but spoke to a couple waitresses.

Quatre was drunk hardly focusing on anything. Only one boy went to him. He had long platinum silver hair, and hazel eyes. He stood at 5'5" and had bronze skin. He stared intently at Quatre as he chugged another bottle of alcohol. Tentatively he lowered the bottle from Quatre's lips.

"Hey, kid how are you?" Quatre asked.

The boy grabbed Quatre's hand. "Come with me sir." he said.

Quatre allowed himself to be guided away to a private room in the back of the party room.

Once inside, the boy sat Quatre down and picked up a washcloth. He gently began dabbing Quatre's forehead and neck.

"Your pretty kid. Very pretty how old are you?"

"20, sir." the boy murmured. He put the cloth down and went over to a dresser. He grabbed a robe and draped it over his slim frame, pulling his hair from under the collar so that he may tie it shut. The boy picked up a few crackers from the table and offered them to Quatre who gratefully excepted.

"Sir. Is there anything wrong?" The boy asked.

"Whats your name? I'm Quatre Winner." Quatre said.

"Aarin." the boy said. "Now sir, why were you drinking so much. It doesn't seem like something a person like you would do."

Quatre looked at him. "Yeah there are a lot of things the doesn't look like I'd do." He mumbled taking a cracker. "I fought in those blasted wars. I killed thousands, I mourned for them, slightly. Then I took on a lover, who could care less about me."

Aarin sat next to Quatre. Quatre laid his head across the boys lap. "Pet my head." Quatre whispered. Aarin complied.

"Sir, do you love him?" Aarin asked.

"Maybe... don't know anymore." Quatre sighed. The boys scent filled his nostrils. "You smell pretty. Bet you get a lot of customers."

"Actually, tonights my first night." Aarin said. "I was sold here when I was young, I don't even remember my parents."

"Oh," Quatre said. "How bout you come to my home." He said sleep dragging on the edge of his voice. "The two at the door are coming, we might as well get one more."

* * *

"Hey, Wu-kun." Duo yelled into the microphone. They had all started drinking again. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Wu-fei said into another mic.

"Who do you love the most? And why?"

Silence fell as Wu-fei thought about the question. "Oh I love..."

* * *

"It's settled then you are gonna come live with us." Quatre said.

"Thank you, sir, but maybe you should wait till your sober to make such decisions."

"Wu-kun," Duo's voice filtered in. "Truth or Dare?"

"Wu-kun's my lover." Quatre said with a sigh.

"Truth." He heard Wu-fei say.

"Who do you love the most? And why?" Duo asked.

There was a pause followed by. "Oh I love..."

"Me." Quatre said.

"Zechs of course. He's strong beautiful and just as dominating as me. He always makes me feel great when we're in bed."

* * *

Wu-fei covered his mouth, suddenly sober. He looked around for Quatre, but didn't see him.

Everyone else was silent, including Duo. The night just took a turn for the worst, and non were sure if Quatre had heard or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aarin pet Quatre's head as the first shudder past through his body. He felt Quatre start crying.

"Should have known." he said "Should have known. I was foolish to believe him. I guess I'm worthless to him."

Quatre rose off the Aarin's lap and lay spread out on his back. "I'm so pathetic. Just like always."

Aarin, cast his eyes else where. He sighed to himself and crawled to Quatre. Straddling his legs, Aarin began unzipping Quatre's pants. Quatre made to protest, but didn't.

Quatre allowed the pants to be shimmied off his legs, along with the red briefs he wore. His lower regions were exposed to Aarin now. Aarin sigh at the sight of Quatre's length. It was already beginning to rise up.

"Are you a Seme or Uke sir." Aarin asked.

"Speak to me as you would a lover." Quatre whispered in a shaky voice.

"Alright." Aarin said huskily.

"I'm a Uke. I find it more beneficial." Quatre said as he felt Aarin's smooth hands caress his penis.

"As do I." Aarin murmured against the inside Quatre's thigh. His tongue played on the region around the base of Quatre's shaft, causing Quatre to take a sharp breath.

Quatre moaned and opened himself more, he gripped the sheets around him. He felt Aarins hot breath against the head of his penis, he moaned again and bucked his hips, seeking the opening to Aarin's mouth.

Aarin brought Quatre's length into his mouth as began to gently suck upon it. He ran his tongue up and down side of the shaft, applying just the right amount pressure to make Quatre arch his back and let out a soft moan.

"Harder." Quatre pleaded. "Suck harder."

Quatre fisted the silver hair and felt Aarin increase the pressure.

Aarin had Quatre deep within his throat sucking as he was taut. He used the pre-cum he was leaking as a lubricant to slip two fingers into Quatre's body.

Quatre felt the penetration, and opened as wide as possible, grabbing the head board. He felt Aarin thrusting the fingers in and out, hit his sensitive prostate. Quatre moaned loudly, crying out in pleasure. "Faster, please." Quatre moaned. "Harder, do it harder."

Aarin complied. He slipped a third finger into Quatre's depths. Quatre bit his lower lip to stop himself from screaming in absolute pleasure.

Quatre felt his orgasm coming on. He bucked against Aarin's mouth driving himself deeper into the boys throat. Aarin relaxed the muscles of his throat waiting for Quatre's seed to gush into his mouth.

Quatre threw back his head and arched his back off the bed embedding himself deep in Aarin's mouth as his seed burst forth. Aarin began swallowing as fast as possible, but some trickled from his mouth to spread on Quatre's groin.

Quatre dropped back panting. Aarin slipped his mouth from Quatre's spent member and slowly moved up Quatre's body. He thrust his fingers deep within Quatre, hitting the same spot continuously causing Quatre to moan and thrust back against him. Aarin moved his hand beneath Quatre's white shirt which was covered with sweat plastering it Quatre's body. Using his free hand he slipped it off Quatre's flushed body. Aarin kissed one of Quatre's nipples then licked it. He wrapped his lips around the sensitive nipple alternating swirling his tongue around the aureole and nipping the tip of it. Quatre moaned loudly. The dual sensations halting his breath more and more.

"No...no...more..teasing." Quatre said grabbing Aarin's hand that was stationed near his rear. "Enter me... take me." Quatre's voice was heavy with passion and lust.

Aarin nodded stationing his body between Quatre's firm legs. His hands traced the inside of Quatre's thigh and was rewarded with a whimper of pleasure.

Aarin placed the velvet head of his own penis at Quatre's entrance. In one swift thrust he was in Quatre's depth. Quatre let out a yelp.

Aarin smiled and began his slow gentle thrust. He found a rhythm to which was to his liking.

"Hard.......er," Moaned Quatre. "Do it...... harder......., go...... faster." Aarin complied thrusting his hips faster pounding himself into Quatre. "Hard.....er." Quatre said. Quatre began thrusting against Aarin. "Faster......, go deeper. Break... me, please...... break..... break me."

"Such..... teasing words." Aarin grunted. He forced himself deeper into Quatre.

Quatre screamed into his arm muffling the cry of pleasure. He fisted the sheets arching himself to meet Aarins rough thrust. Again Quatre felt his orgasm building. As if sensing it as well Aarin wrapping a fist around Quatre neglected member. The began pumping it in time with his thrust. Quatre clenched his teeth and threw back his head as he felt the bliss of release wash over him. He felt Aarin's hot seed shoot into his depths warming him from the inside out. He felt his out cum spread across his chest and cover his chin.

Aarin kept himself deeply embedded with Quatre as he bent over to like the salty treat from Quatre's jawline. He licked up the salty mess then pressed his lips to Quatre's.

Quatre felt the soft lips against his. Wrapping firm warms around Aarins back he pressed his own lips to Aarin's, licking the taste of sperm from his lips then bidding entrance to the warm mouth. Aarin parted his lips, his own tongue met Quatre's and the two danced about each other, tasting the inside of the others mouths.

Aarin softened and slipped from Quatre's body. He moved to get up, but Quatre held him firm. Quatre pulled him against his body. "Don't go." He whispered. Aarin nodded and laid down with him. Quatre spooned around him burying his head into the gentle curve of Aarin's neck. In seconds Quatre was asleep, however he kept a firm loving grip upon Aarin who soon dozed off as well.

* * *

Near three am everyone was passed out in the party room. Trowa had four boys draped over him. One still had Trowa's spent member in his mouth.

Zechs was curled up on the table sandwiched between two boys, with whom he had a threesome.

Heero was asleep on the chair curled up like a cat.

Duo was unceremoniously draped over the chair, two boys curled up near the legs, and a microphone stuck in his rear.

The reapers were spooning their two boyfriends who had joined then earlier in the evening.

Treize had disappeared into Epion, the blatant display of drunks grinding at each other got him hot and bothered. He called Lady Une and they went at it in the cockpit of the mobile suit.

Wu-fei was sleeping in a dog pile of some of the other boys. He opened his eyes and got up. He grabbed his pants and shirt slipping into them. He walked out of the room, looking for the restroom. After using it he walked back into the room looking for Quatre. He couldn't see him any where.

Worried he tiptoed through the mass of bodies to Duo. 'No ones gonna touch that microphone again.' he thought. He tapped Duo lightly, waking up the Shinigami.

"Ut?" he asked sleepily.

"Where's Quatre?"

"Secd oor, n back." Duo said. He reached down and grabbed the microphone pulling it from his rectum. "How'd at git dere." he mumbled tossing it onto the table.

Wu-fei walked to the back of the room and opened the door. He saw Quatre curled up in the embrace of Aarin. Tears were lightly cascading from his eyes as he slept. He heard the tell-tale noise of sniffling as he cried.

Wu-fei closed the door instead of going in. He bowed his head and went outside to climb into Nataku. Curling up he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the morning everyone woke up with a hangover. Aarin was the only one who didn't. He steady Quatre as he walked to the forewomen. She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, we stayed longer then we should have." He said. He pulled out his debit card and placed it on the counter.

"Do you have any other purchases?" she asked holding the card over the swiping port.

"This boy and the two blonds." Quatre said rubbing his head.

"Excellent choices. However they are all untouched." She said.

"Up till last night he was." Quatre said lightly jerking his head at Aarin.

"How was it?" The forewomen asked.

"It was amazing." Both said blushing proudly.

"If my companions ask, I already left for home." Quatre said. He leaned on Aarin and they left.

The jet was already there, Noin was the pilot. "Call Hilde just in case we need extra transport." Quatre whispered. Aarin guided him to a seat. "And tell the damn jet to shut the hell up, my head hurts." He moaned.

* * *

The others were in worse shape. Their heads didn't hurt, they pounded. The blood had rushed to their heads.

"Never, ever, ever again, am I touching that wretched poison." the black reaper yelled.

"STOP YELLING!" the others chorused. They held their heads and staggered about. The boys that had entered as entertainment were still passed out.

"Where's Q-man?" Duo asked looking around among them.

"Mr. Winner has already left." the forewomen smiled. "Allen, Falcon, your free to go."

The black and gold reapers gripped their new boyfriends. They staggered out.

"Zechs, don't forget to leave the tip." Trowa said. Zechs nodded.

"Birthday boy, you look horrible." Duo yelled into Heero's ear when they were outside.

Heero gripped his head and glared at Duo, who sashayed/staggered away.

Heero crossed his eyes to correct his double vision, got into a cat crouch and leaped at the long haired pilot. Soon both boys were throwing fist at one another. Heero had wrestled Duo to the ground, pinning him beneath his weight. However Heero was too low infront of Duo and Duo delivered a solid head butt to Heero knocking both unconscious.

"That made my head hurt." Wu-fei said.

Hilde landed the mobile suit carrier. It was big enough to load all four mobile suits. "Load them up and lets go." She snapped.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Upon return they tried heading to bed, however, Sally had other plans. "All of you got severely drunk, and didn't come home. That is really disgraceful.." She yelled at them. "Since you failed to do so, I want this entire mansion scrubbed from top to bottom." She turned on her heels and marched away. Maids brought the cleaning implements and they all set to work except for Allen and Falcon.

"Wait what about Quatre?" Complained Duo.

"He's already receiving punishment." Sally had a devilish grin. "He promised me nothing would happen to you and woe and behold, you got shit-faced drunk and have a goose egg bump on your head. Not to mention you nearly got the shit beat out of you." She turned around a demonic glint was in her eyes. "He's in the stockade at the moment, awaiting the punishment I have planned."

A maid ran up to her. "Sally, here's the paddle you asked for."

"Would any of you care to join Quatre?" She asked turning her demons glare on them. Everyone rapidly shook their heads. "Good, then this house will be spotless by 7:00 pm tonight, right?"

Everyone nodded and set to work. Sally happily skipped swing the paddle in time to her movements.

* * *

Quatre laid on his bed, staring out the high stained glass windows. Aarin sat behind him stroking his side from shoulder to hip.

"Are you sulking Quatre?" he asked concerned.

Quatre didn't reply, just shifted a little so the arm he was laying on didn't fall asleep.

"I want to thank you, Quatre?" Aarin said. "You got me out of there, I feared I would have to stay there forever."

"Your a sweet boy, such a place isn't worthy of a boy such as you." Quatre said. "Also," Quatre looked over his shoulder. "You don't seem like the person who would delve between male thigh, but indulge in the caress of female legs."

Aarin looked at him, different emotion raced across his face, settling on a small smile. "All young pretty boys are sent to the brothels, after a while they lust for males, but I never developed the taste. Last night I did that on impulse. To comfort you. I had heard that sex could be used as a sort of comfort therapy."

"So you did it because you felt sorry for me?" Quatre asked. Aarin just nodded. "I thank you for that. I don't think anyone else would."

Aarin smiled again.

"I think I'll make you my brother." Quatre said getting up. "My younger brother, a member of the Winner enterprises. Does that sound good? What am I saying of course it does. I'll get the adoption papers ready, I'll legally name you my younger brother, you shall be adopted into my family." Quatre's face brightened at the thought. He grabbed Aarin and dragged him to his office.

"Wait!" Aarin said. "Rest for now, we can go when you don't have a hang over. I'll wake you up at noon."

* * *

'Finally, all 20 bathrooms are clean. The beds have been taken care of as well, I'm done, think I'll find Quatre now.' Wu-fei thought. He wiped sweat from his forehead and set to the task of finding Quatre.

In the hall of the fourth floor he saw him dragging Aarin. "Hey Quatre. Wanna get a bite to eat?"

Quatre stopped. "Oh sorry, busy at the moment. Sally has me busy. Now I have a bit of filing to do."

"Want some help?" Wu-fei asked.

"Aarin already offered. Sorry, maybe Duo or Zechs need a hand."

Quatre sped past him without a second glance and went into his office. He casually locked the door behind him. Pain crossed his face for brief moment but was replaced by a look of absolute happiness. "Now where are those papers." He said walking to the filing cabinet. "Ah, here they are." He sat down with papers in hand. He slowly began filling out the information.

Aarin paced the large office looking at the assorted books then went to the pictures.

There were tons of pictures with Quatre and four of the five pilots.

"We went on missions together, that was how we all met. Only once or twice were we all together during the war. After the first one we all casually drifted apart, then came the second war. We were once again united for a solitary cause, well all except Wu-fei. We thought him crazy for believing Treize still alive, but we sure got a kick in the ass when we found out he was." Quatre ran his hand through his hair. "We had thought to just drift away after that, but our mission providers called us together along with Zechs, we were... anyways we were told to stay together, we paired off amongst ourselves, trying to find comfort. Despite my best instinct I went with Wu-fei. Foolish me."

Aarin turned as he heard the pen clatter against the table. Quatre had his head upon the table and he was crying again. Aarin walked to Quatre's side and lightly rubbed his back. "Sh~h... It's gonna be okay, it'll be fine just calm down."

Quatre's shoulders shook. He sniffled, and sobbed, crying his pain into the warm oak of his desk.

Quatre's head shot up a few minutes later. His eyes were puffy but he was smiling warmly. "What am I doing?" He asked. "I have to get these papers ready. If your gonna be my brother I need everything done and ready. It'll take weeks at most to get this transaction taken care of."

He picked up the discarded pen and began filing out the necessary information, then he handed papers to Aarin to fill out.

* * *

Zechs and Trowa had completed their own tasks of sweeping dusting and moping the halls and rooms, now they sit within Trowa's room talking quietly so as not to be overheard.

"It's still a possibility that Quatre heard." Zechs said. He was laying on his back, his head in Trowa's lap. Trowa idly pet the platinum blond hair. "If thats the case there will be unrest, possibly pandemonium."

"Quatre would have brought it up already if that was the case." Trowa replied. "Me and Quatre speak of our problems, he tells anything and everything that bothers him, especially when it concerns Wu-fei. He would have talked to me already if he had heard."

"Are you sure?" Zechs asked. "He turned down Wu-fei's invitation and assistance. He told him to offer assistance to me or Duo, that isn't something he does lightly."

Trowa stopped. "Perhaps he's planning something?" It was more a question then a statement. "Maybe i should speak with him."

"That would be best love, that would be best."

"If there is something wrong though, it would be Wu-fei who is at fault. Despite the alcohol, if he had enough sense to cover his mouth and look for Quatre after words, then he should have had enough not to say the statement."

Zechs couldn't argue. He simply nodded.

"I'll speak with him later." Trowa said.

* * *

For the rest of the day Quatre remained cooped up in his office. The reapers forbade entrance to everyone except Aarin who left only to use the restroom and get refreshment.

On his way back from getting drinks he was confronted by a worried Trowa.

"Aarin, I presume." He said. "Please I implore you to tell Quatre that I'm in desperate need to speak with him. Please tell him that it's urgent."

Aarin gave a small nod.

Inside Quatre was on the phone. "As I have explained Judge, my parents are dead, I'm of legal age, and I know how to handle this." He paused. "Yes, sir, exactly..... No... As I've said he's too old to pass as a son.... He's 20 years old... Yes he has... Parents?.... They sold him to a brothel.... As scandalous as it sounds, I met him in a brothel... My best friends birthday.... What is wrong will you take case or no?... Fine... I'll just call Judge Alderhein.... Yes, Alderhein,.... He'll take this case unlike you.... I need this taken care of.... Now you want the adoption case.... Well too late, I gave you a chance, I'm going to Alderhein." Quatre hung up the phone rubbing his temples. "Judge Muarry is so rude. He thinks I'm doing this to further my company. I'm not so low as to do that."

Aarin placed an iced tea on the desk. "Who's Alderhein?" He asked.

"He's the Judge that worked with my father, as was Muarry. They became rivals after my grandfathers death, assessing the wills and trust were what tore them apart, apparently my grandfather had given them an uneven share of company profits. Muarry got angry and attempted to cut ties with us, but our company is his firms financial backer, without us he'd fall to ruin."

Aarin looked at him. "You really want to be my elder brother huh?"

Quatre nodded.

"Oh, a man with emerald eyes wishes to speak with you. He's outside."

"Trowa's here. Send him in then go to my room. I'll be there shortly. If Wu-fei is there..." Quatre began writing a note. He folded it up the gave it to Aarin. "Give him this."

Aarin bowed and did as he was told.

Trowa walked in and sat across the table from Quatre. He remained silent unsure of how to approach the subject.

"You look wretched." Quatre spoke breaking the silence. "No doubt Sally was as mad at you as she was with me."

Trowa nodded. "She has us cleaning the house. Speaking of which, Wu-fei told Zechs that you told him to help one of us rather than allowing him to assist you. Is something going on between you two?"

Quatre shook his head. "What I needed help with was nothing too tedious, I was just filling out some legal documents."

"You wanted Aarin to help you with that?" Trowa said raising a visible eyebrow. "Theres a high chance that he isn't educated in anything other then sex."

"It was an easy task Trowa. Besides, Luck of the Yokai fully educates their workers just in case they are bought by a patron." Quatre giggled.

Trowa stood up with such force that his chair flew back clattering against the floor. "Quatre, what is wrong? Your lying to me, you have been since the conversation started. Why? Why are you hiding the truth?"

"I'm not my friend." Quatre said closing his eyes. His face brightened. "I'm just planning a surprise. Thats all."

"You overheard last night, right? Thats what wrong, right?"

"I have not a clue to what your talking about. I was passed out the moment Aarin took me to the room. So I have no idea to what your referring to." He glanced at the clock. "Oh, excuse me, I have a phone call to make. Maybe we'll chat later?"

The reapers were behind Trowa. The guided him from the room, he gave little resistance.

Once gone Quatre picked up the phone and dialed Alderhein.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aarin walked into Quatre's room. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ears and laid upon the huge bed. He sighed content with the space.

"What are you doing in here this is Quatre's room." Wu-fei had walked in. He stared at Aarin menacingly.

Aarin pulled out the note and passed it to Wu-fei.

Wu-fei grabbed it and read. -_Hey babe, sorry but, for the time I need to be left alone. I have business to attend to and I don't want you to be offended by my lack of attention towards you. Aarin is my new assistant, I've given him the privilege of remaining in my room for the time while I finish my work. Please, return to your room. Love you much ^^ Quatre-_

Aarin calmly waited. "Is he planning something?" Wu-fei asked.

"I believe so sir." Aarin said.

"Okay." Wu-fei looked crestfallen, as he left the room. His head bowed and shoulders slumped as he walked away silently.

* * *

"We're in trouble. I think he did over hear. But what he's planning, I'm unsure of, maybe we..." Trowa ha no plan to suggest. He plopped down on the bed, Zechs pulled him into a firm hug. "What am I to do. He wouldn't confide in me then he told me to leave. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"Can I be the hard place?" Zechs asked licking Trowa's earlobe.

That was Trowa sensitive spot, all coherent thinking is lost when Zechs messes with that one spot. "Yes, please." Trowa shuddered.

* * *

Duo stepped to the high double doors of Quatre's special room. Placing his ears against the lacquer wood he listened closely.

"_Alas, the darkness crept over my vision obscuring the face of the person who had taken me." _'Heero's reading aloud again, no doubt it's a new book.' Duo thought.

* * *

Heero had paused. The feelings of the passage washing over him. 'Zechs is an amazing writer.' He thought. Even though Heero doesn't practice the gay ritual of his friends he supports them and their hobbies. Zechs happens to like writing novels, gay novels at that. This one in particular is his newest called, 'Just Between the Light and Dark.' This book was yet to be released, two months shy of it's debut, but Heero got he first copy, since it was Heero who suggested this one be written.

Heero brought the book up and began to read once again his voice soft. "_When I awoke, I saw nothing of the brisk plains I had once lived upon. I couldn't hear the song of the crystal creek, nor the music of the mellow larks as they greeted the new day. My body ached with the clear resonance of abuse, the type of abuse I did not know._

"_'Are you awake boy?' The clear baritone of an elderly gentlemen reached my ears. 'Come now we have work to attend to.' I didn't know what possessed me, but I went to the man. It was then I found out the work I was to be doing."_

Heero smiled. He placed a book marker between the pages, and set the book aside. A shadow snatched up the book hiding it in the darkness.

Heero summoned a ball of a gray light, a more refined version of Quatre's treats, and held it out, the shadow grabbed the ball and left. Heero stepped out of the room bumping into Duo.

"Was that a new book?" Duo asked. "May I read it next?"

"No, baka." Heero said eyes narrowed.

Duo pouted but shook his head as if to clear the thought. "Somethings up with Quatre." Duo's tone was entirely serious. "He planning something or possibly doing something I don't know, but he's using his private phone lines. I can't understand whats going on. Aarin is constantly at his side, could that little rat have possessed him."

"No," Heero said. "It's a possibility that he overheard what was going on last night. He's put himself in a denial phase and is trying to focus on other things. Tell Trowa to talk to him, he may get the truth." Heero said walking past Duo.

Duo followed. "Do you think I would come to you if it was that simple, mister perfect soldier?" Duo steamed as he looked at Heero start to descend the third floor steps. He followed walking along side Heero. "Trowa already spoke with him." Duo whispered. "Quatre denied it and asked Trowa to leave his office, then he got on the phone."

Heero stopped. "If Trowa couldn't get through then what makes you think I would?"

"You have that affect on people." Duo replied.

~^-^~ (~^-^~) =^-^=


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Quatre said. "We'll be there in two days. Okay thanks again and bye." Quatre put the phone on it's dock and rushed from his office heading towards his room.

He entered and walked to Aarin who was casually gazing out the window. He still was dressed in his robe.

Quatre wrapped his arms around him. "We have a trial in two days to grant you adoption into my family as my brother." He squealed pulling away from the boy. He turned him and held him at arms length. "But first you need new cloths."

Aarin smiled. "So, are we to go shopping."

"Tomorrow in the morning we leave to go shopping. It's late right now. You can wear my cloths for tonight, get ready for dinner. I have to speak with a few people, if you need anything pull this rope." Quatre indicated to a red velvet rope near the headboard.

Aarin nodded then watched as Quatre left the room with great haste.

* * *

Quatre raced to Duo's room. He lightly tapped on the door. It slowly opened a crack and a single blue eye peered through.

"I'm here to extend an invitation to You, your brother and your boyfriends to go shopping tomorrow morning. Will you accept?"

"Yes." Allen and Falcon nearly screamed.

"Yes." The blond reaper said through the door.

"Let me guess, your naked." Quatre said with a smirk.

"Good guess." The black reaper said. "These boys are beating us at strip poker." He laughed.

"Oh have you decided on names yet." Quatre asked.

"I want to be named Sickle." The black reaper said.

"I'm Halo," The blond said.

"Good, good." Quatre smiled.

The door closed and Quatre started to leave. "Oh keep our outing secret okay?"

"Yeah okay." he heard Sickle say. Followed by. "Damn it not again."

Quatre ran down the stairs, onto the first floor. He went down the hall till he reached another group of stairs. He rushed down those into the hanger where Noin and Hilde were 'working' in one of the Torus mobile suits.

"Noin," Quatre called. "Noin I need to ask you something."

"Hold on." Noin's breathless voice called back. She emerged from the cockpit, her mechanics outfit looking out of place and disrupted.

"Giving the cockpit a little extra attention today huh?" Quatre smiled as she descended the flight of stairs leading to the suit's cockpit.

"Yeah, and you interrupted." Noin smiled.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would like to join me and a few others on a trip to the mall to do a bit of shopping at the mall?"

"Of course can I bring Hilde." Noin asked.

"Only if you and she keep this outing a secret. I don't want the others to follow, nor come along."

Noin nodded crossing her heart in promise and mimicking the movement of zipping her lips.

"Thank you, we leave first thing in the morning."

* * *

Dinner was the quietest it had ever been. Other then the hushed talks between Quatre, the reapers, Noin, and Hilde. The three boys who were the topic of the discussion sat talking amongst themselves quietly eating the food.

The others watched as Quatre or one of the others pointed at a paper and the others either nodded or shook their head.

Duo attempted to see what was going on but they quieted and covered the paper with their hands.

* * *

That night as Quatre and Aarin settled into bed Aarin asked a question. "Why don't you want the others to know, they're you friends right?"

"Ties are broken by betrayal." Quatre replied. "So I don't really want then bothering me at present." He smiled.

Aarin merely nodded. Quatre crawled into bed snuggling close to Aarins back. "Would you like me to comfort you in another manner." Aarin whispered.

"No, just holding you is enough little brother." Quatre whispered. Quatre fell asleep holding Aarin close.

* * *

Quatre was up by 4:30 am. He dressed and woke up Aarin handing him a set of cloths before leaving the room. Tapping a panel by the door he retrieved the master key of the house.

He walked briskly through the house till he reached Duo's room. He silently unlocked it and moved quietly through the room till he reached the closet. He slipped in and touched the bunk beds. He felt around till he reached a body and shook it. The body grunted and pushed his hand away. Quatre felt around and grabbed a handful of thick hair. He pulled roughly upon it.

An amethyst eye glared at him. "What Quatre?" Duo hissed.

"Oh sorry, but I was wondering," Quatre tried to cover his mistake. What happened to the microphone at Luck of the Yokai. The forewomen had a complaint that it smelled like ass."

"Um... the boys decided to play." Duo said snickering.

"Thought so." Quatre whispered. "Don't expect that hundred dollars in your pay check next week."

Quatre walked out of the closet and looked at Duo's bed. All four boys were up and muffling laughs.

"Borrow Duo's cloths for now we leave at 5:30." Quatre said.

* * *

Noin was in the middle of a wonderful dream. She was riding a horse naked as it loped through a vast lush valley of four foot grass, and wildflowers, when suddenly an earthquake hit and she fell into a deep dark cavern where a voice said. "Noin, Noin, wake up."

She opened an indigo eye glaring at Quatre. "It's 4:55 in the morning what do you want?"

"Get up we leave at 5:30," Quatre said. "I already have the others up and getting ready."

"Fine, fine." Noin said rising up out of bed. "I haven't woken up this early in years. I finally know why I was glad OZ disbanded."

Quatre smiled and shook his head, departing from the room. As he closed the door he heard the tale-tell noises of Noin slapping awake Hilde who had punched Noin for attempting to wake her up.

* * *

They had departed by 5:25, and arrived in New York. From there they went to Los Angeles, France, San Francisco, Japan, China, and Mexico, all on the boys desires.

On clothes alone Quatre spent $5,000 per boy, reapers included, the women lets just say spent a lot more then all five boys combined. Quatre was thankful he had a large bank account.

Next was furniture shopping, but first they had a slight lunch break to discuss limitations.

Quatre had brought an entire layout of his five story house. Each 2x4 paper had color layouts of each floor room for room. "They're updated each month." He said. "I always make sure to know what in my house is where."

"Whats with the black room without a name?" Allen asked.

"Nothing for you to be concerned with love." Sickle cooed. He chose Duo's prized all black spandex outfit. Since sickle was just one size bigger then Duo it was skin tight on him showing every indentation upon his body.

Halo smiled as Falcon began looking at each floor of the house. He compared the room sizes of those that were empty and finally settled on one.

"Halo," Falcon said. "How about this one?"

Halo looked at the chosen room. It was on the fourth floor. It was large and spacious, nearly big enough to install a hot tub. The bathroom was half it's size but had a large tub built into the ground.

"If you want a more detailed look at that room," Quatre said rummaging in the briefcase he brought. "Then I here."

A larger layout of the room was placed before them. "Thank you." Halo mumbled as he and Falcon looked at it. The closet was large, big enough actually to be another room.

"Well, how bout it?" Falcon asked.

"Okay," Halo said "This room, is the one we want." Halo signed his and Falcons name on the floor layout within the square that was to be their room.

"Alright, Sickle have you made your choice." Quatre asked.

"Yeah, fourth floor room at the end of the hall." Sickle showed the chosen room. It was nearly identical to Halos but just slightly smaller. "It has a fire escape that leads to the roof. That constitutes late night excursions to go skinny dipping."

Allen giggled. He leaned onto Sickle's shoulder and Sickle held him firmly.

"Are you a couple?" A women asked.

"We're all siblings." Quatre smiled rolling up the maps. "He's just the odd one out."

"Oh, forgive me." The women said walking away.

Aarin giggled. He still had the second floor map. He signed his name in the room next door to Quatre's. "Okay I chose mine."

"Well now thats that settled, lets go shopping." Noin said.

"Noin, you have enough in your room." Quatre said.

"Oh, but, come on, please?"

"No Noin, maybe some other time." Quatre smiled.

"Okay." Noin said.

* * *

"Where could they have gone?" Wu-fei asked. He was in a panic and pacing the house.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Quatre's only to get the voice mail for the hundredth time today.

Duo tapped his foot angrily. He stood in a robe lips pursed and amethyst eyes a blaze with anger.

"They took my spandex." He growled.

"You have others." Heero said unconcerned. He was typing on his laptop sending an e-mail.

Zechs and Trowa looked at the other three.

"This isn't like Quatre." Trowa and Wu-fei said.

"I can't believe he left without my knowledge. He took the boys and the reapers. He's talking on his private line and... and... and he kicked me out of his room, but allowed that... that... that whore to sleep there."

"Calm down." Zechs said. "We all need to calm..."

"Shut up," Wu-fei screamed. "Mind your own lover."

"Don't vent your anger on me, Wu-fei Chang. Its your fault for announcing to the world you loved me. It is in no way mine." Zechs yelled back standing up.

This caught Duo and Heero's attention. They eagerly watched the exchange.

"I was drunk, I didn't know what the hell I was saying." Wu-fei retorted. "If you didn't cheat on your lover with me then maybe I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

Trowa took the pause in Zechs to back as far away as possible. He huddled over by Duo.

Heero adjusted his laptops camera. So far he had caught the entire argument.

"Oh, you say you were too drunk to know what the hell you were saying, huh?" Zechs said. "Well then why the hell did you cover your mouth afterwards looking like a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar? Tell me. You were sober enough to do that but not actually hold your fucking tongue."

"It's Duo's fault for suggesting the stupid question." Wu-fei said avoiding the question.

"Don't pass the blame to him, Chang." Zechs said. "Your always trying to pass it off. Step the fuck up and take your own mistakes. Besides you chose truth when you could have chosen dare."

Wu-fei realized everyones attention was on him now. "So it's my fault for pushing my lover away all because you made me fall in love with you, huh?" He said looking for an outlet.

"Yes." Zechs said.

"Trowa has Zechs ever told you what he says about you behind your back?"

"Don't drag him into this." Zechs screamed.

"I'm sure you want to know right?" Wu-fei said.

Trowa shook his head, however the look of wanting had already gave him away.

"At one point he said 'My Sylph is annoying, always wanting something. At least with you I don't have to listen to so many complaints.'" Trowa looked at Zechs. "Oh and then there was the time we had a threesome with Quatre, wait no Quatre was asleep, date rape drug was what we slipped into his drink at the club, I believe. Zechs bought it, I didn't know until he actually passed out."

Heero and Duo exchanged glances.

"Be quiet." Zechs said panicked. He was clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Oh and I remember just last year, while you and he were in an extended fight he burned every last one of your pictures. Not to mention wrote a book within which you were a homicidal killer who was eventually killed by he himself. Don't believe me then read 'Emerald Gun.' It's in the library."

Tears streamed down Trowa's face. He stormed past Zechs and Wu-fei.

Wu-fei looked at Zechs smugly. Zechs was beyond the point of reasoning, he flung a fist at Wu-fei hitting him square in the jaw.

Wu-fei fell onto the coffee table and Zechs pounced on him beating Wu-fei up.

Duo and Heero moved in. Heero wrestled Zechs off of Wu-fei and Duo pinned Wu-fei down.

"You had no right Chang no right." Zechs yelled as he kicked at Wu-fei. "No fucking right."

Wu-fei's face was bloody, it was obvious he had a busted lip and a broken nose. He thrashed beneath Duo attempting to try and avenge himself.

Heero struggled to move Zechs as far from Wu-fei as possible. He finally got the elder gentlemen from the room and was escorting him down the hall to the second floor stairs.

"I'm fine." Zechs said pulling from Heero. "I'm going to 'the room' if anyone needs me."

Zechs trudged up the third floor stair case. Blood idly dripped from his knuckles.

Heero walked back down the stairs he pulled out his cell and called Sally to attend to Wu-fei. When he walked into the room he saw Duo pinned to the wall with his back to Wu-fei. His robe had be discarded and by the abrasions on Duo's skin it was most likely ripped off him. Wu-fei was about to attempt to force himself into Duo who was squirming madly trying to break out of Wu-fei's pin. Heero pulled Wu-fei off Duo and held him in the sleeper hold. It took a while for the boy to fall asleep, and when he did Sally rushed in.

"He got into a fight with Zechs." Heero informed her. "Then he tried to rape Duo."

Heero looked at Duo. He had crouched down and drawn his knees to his chest. Apparently after his last rape he was traumatized by the prospect of having to endure such pain again.

Sally picked Wu-fei up and tossed him over he shoulder. "I'll put him in restraints for now." She said.

Heero grabbed Duo by his arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, lets get you taken care of."

Duo started to cry. He flung his arms around Heero's neck. "I was scared, so scared." He cried into Heero's chest.

Heero wrapped his arms around Duo lightly petting his head. Heero carefully led Duo from the room and up the stairs. He went to Duo's room and walked Duo over to the bed. He helped Duo lay down and tucked him in.

As Heero was about t leave Duo whispered. "Don't go, man. Please don't go."

Heero stayed, he pulled up a chair and sat at Duo's bedside.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The crew returned at half past seven, exhausted and laden with parcels. Then spoke warmly to one another.

"Hey Quatre can we spend the night in your room?" Falcon asked. "We won't be a burden promise."

"Sure, your items should be here by tomorrow, in anyway." Quatre said.

They walked noisily upstairs, talking and laughing. Noin and Hilde departed into their own room while the boys trudged down to Quatre's. Quatre opened the door and everyone filed in. They set their bags into the spare closet and sat on Quatre's large bed.

Quatre looked at his nightstand. There was a note there from Heero. _~Quatre, while you were out there was a bit of unrest. Come to my room when you read this. I need to speak with you. -Heero~_

"Hey guys I'll be back in a few. Start the fun without me." He smiled.

"Anyone for strip poker." Noin said popping her head into the room. The boys cheered.

Aarin followed Quatre from the room. "Something wrong?"

"Problems while we were away." Quatre replied. "Heero just wants to discuss it is all."

Aarin nodded and continued to follow him.

Quatre reached Heero's room. Aarin took up position on the side of the door as Quatre walked in.

* * *

Heero looked at Quatre. "Where did you go? Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked.

Heero was sitting at his desk. Both his PC and laptop were on and he was working between the two.

"My business is my own, why does it matter?" Quatre asked.

"You worried everyone. Primarily Wu-fei."

Quatre let out a subtle snort. "Really, I'll have to apologize then." Quatre turned and began to turn the doorknob only to find it wouldn't budge.

"You can worry about that later." Heero stood up. He walked to his mini fridge and pulled out two cans of soda. He tossed one to Quatre. "Please have a seat." Heero sat on the love seat in his room. A matching chair was positioned a little ways away from it.

Quatre took a seat in said chair and looked at Heero. "So, whats up?"

"You've been acting strange since we got back, no, since the night of my birthday. Usually, I stay out of your lover affairs however now I'm involved. When things happen like they did today I have no choice. So tell me whats going on with you?"

"You know whats wrong Heero." Quatre said. "I don't feel I need to tell you when you already know."

"True, so that skips about five minutes. So avoiding Wu-fei and keeping things from your closest friend is just a side affect to all that."

"In a way, yes."

"So what about the rest of us?"

"Your in no way involved so I felt there was no reason to concern you, Heero."

"So everyone is involved except me is what your saying?"

"Exactly."

"I thought that as well." Heero walked over to his laptop and typed in a command. "Whilst in the study, Wu-fei and Zechs got into a fight. The matter concerned you and your behavior. Now Zechs and Trowa aren't talking, Wu-feis in restraints for attempting to rape Duo, and Zechs has locked himself in 'the room' and Duo's asleep in his room trying to recover. Not to mention Zechs gave Wu-fei a broken nose, black eye and a busted lip."

Quatre shrugged. "How is that my fault?"

"I managed to record the entire argument. Just watch it."

Quatre watched unconcerned. "A lover quarrel." Quatre said. "They'll get over it."

"No they won't." Heero said. He grabbed Quatre and shook him. "We have never fought in this manner since OZ, never. You expect me to believe they'll get over it thats a fools notion."

"Yell at Wu-fei not me." Quatre said. "I'm just a victim. I've tried to forget what happened but I can't."

"How? By fucking Aarin. Thats what everyone says your doing when your alone."

"Ha, shows how much they know." Quatre pulled from Heero."Up until now, I'd forgotten about all that. I was going to talk to Wu-fei, but, now that I know he and Zechs raped me, I don't think I will."

"Your being stubborn, and a dick."

"You don't love anyone, you wouldn't know what it feels like to know you've been betrayed and lied to." Tears peaked Quatre's eyes. "You would never know."

Quatre jiggled the door handle. It still wouldn't budge. "What the fuck is up with this damn door. Let me the hell out."

* * *

On the other side of the door Duo had wrapped a leather string to Heero's doorknob and the door of an adjacent room. The leather was pulled taught so it wouldn't give even an inch. Aarin had watched what happened but didn't do anything. Now he stared franticly at the door.

"Is he okay. He sounds scared. Let him out already." Aarin reached for the leather but Duo grabbed his wrist.

"Not yet." Duo said.

* * *

"If you let Wu-fei explain.."

"I've heard all I needed from Wu-fei. All I needed." Quatre punched the door. He winced as he felt something break. "Not once in his argument did he deny loving Zechs, not once did he say it was an accident, not once did he say he loved me more. Not once, he passed blame and avoided questions. So there is no reason for me to listen to his excuses and lies."

"Now how does Aarin fit in to all this. Isn't he your new lover?"

"No." Quatre said. "No, no, no, no, no, NO! Aarin, I'm adopting him as my younger brother. I'm pulling him into my family, since my family is dead."

Heero looked at his companion. He knocked on the door.

After a few seconds the door opened. Quatre barely registered Duo as he walked past him. Aarin was quick to follow Quatre.

Duo looked at Heero who nodded and motioned him to enter his room.

Heero paused the video on his big computer and played it for Duo. Duo idly shook his head throughout the entire thing.

"Wu-fei dug himself in deep." Duo said. "Zechs is at fault though too." Duo commented. "If you think about it, Zechs didn't refuse the confession, nor did he attempt to say that Wu-fei should focus on Quatre. Quatre is right however, this'll blow over for Zechs and Trowa, they may just become friends, or they may go back to lovers but this'll blow over. It'll take longer to foster the friendship between Zechs and Wu-fei, but Wu-fei and Quatre are forever parted. Sad really."

"What about you?"

"I'll forgive him for now. He needs a friend or two at present." Duo walked out. "Oh, Heero, word of advice, don't lecture Quatre on a matter you know nothing of."

Heero sighed. He was going to endure such comments for a while. He popped a blank CD into the disk burner and set the video to burn. He repeated the process a couple more times. He put the disks into sleeves and set them aside for later.

* * *

Quatre stood outside his room. He leaned against the wall and then slid down as he sobbed. Aarin kneeled next to him arms of comfort around him.

Halo stuck his head out he called over Sickle and together they went to comfort the sobbing boy.

"Whats wrong?" Sickle asked.

"I haven't packed, I'm tired, I need to prepare for court tomorrow and... and I think I'm gonna be sick." Quatre lied.

Sickle and Halo looked over head at Aarin who shook his head. He mouthed later and together they helped Quatre to bed.

The others moved to leave when they saw Quatre enter. He smiled and his face brightened. "No, no, don't leave on my account. Have fun enjoy."

Quatre laid on the bed. Aarin sat beside him and began to lightly stroke his side.

In no time Quatre was asleep. His even breaths served as a notice. Aarin moved from the bed and sat on the floor. "Heero wanted to speak with Quatre, saying there was a problem while he was gone. " Aarin whispered. "Quatre went into the room and then Duo tied a band to hold the door shut so Quatre couldn't get out. A while later Quatre was banging on the door trying to get out. After that a knock came on the door and Duo opened it. Quatre came out in tears."

Sickles face had gone dark with anger. "How could he make our Quatre cry?" He asked.

"I say we speak to him." Noin said. Hilde firmly agreed. The others as well. They departed instantly.

* * *

Quatre awoke at midnight to an empty room. He looked around and saw his suitcases packed. He smiled wryly.

Quietly he snuck from his room and walked up stairs to his office. Once in his office he picked up his personal phone. He dialed Alderhein's number.

"Quatre," Alderhein said. "Hey I called earlier, someone answered and I... sort of let the cat out of the bag."

"Who was it?" Quatre asked then the line went dead.

"Hello Quatre." Wu-fei said emerging from darkness. His wrist were cut ever so slightly. There was a bandage on his lip and nose. "How are you this evening?"

"Hello Chang-kun," Quatre said cheerily.

"'Chang-kun?'" Wu-fei looked startled. "Your addressing me as a friend. I'm you lover you should address me as Wu-fei, ne?"

"No," Quatre said. "Ever since I found out you loved Zechs more then you do me, I have decided to call you Chang-kun. Zechs would probably enjoy your company a lot more, besides he does, now how did you say it, 'always make you feel great' after all. I'm just getting in your way, _Chang-kun._"

Wu-fei looked at Quatre. "So you did hear." He stated.

"Loud and clear." Quatre said. "Well I guess that saved you the trouble of breaking up with me. Mission accepted and complete. Good job."

"No mission not complete, nor accepted." Wu-fei said. "Your still my lover. I love..."

"Don't give me that bullshit." Quatre interrupted. "You don't love me, no you don't. Unless you forgot the incident with the date rape drug. Oh and then there was the time..." Quatre began to cry. "... Know what forget it, I've had it. Go to your real lover and leave me be _Chang-kun._ I'll do fine alone."

Quatre moved toward the door only to have his path blocked by Wu-fei. "Who told you about that?"

"I've known, ever since that fucking night I've known. You know how, I was conscious for the whole ordeal, my spirit was just separated from my body." Quatre screamed. His wings flared out he forced Wu-fei back and bolted out the window. Wu-fei followed in pursuit.

"Quatre!"

"To you I'm Winner-san, and nothing more." Quatre made a straight nose dive to the ground. A sink hole appeared where he was headed, he surged through it and it closed behind him blocking Wu-fei's entrance.

Quatre soared through sand then stone, then arrived in 'the room.' He landed down foot touching the solid marble.

A brighter light flooded the room, revealing each crevice and niche.

The room was filled with plants. Bushes lined the walls and vines covered them. A wisteria trees sat in the corners, their own vines trailed along the wood beams and poles, allowing their leaves and flowers to hang loosely.

In the very center a tree had sprouted out, its large canopy reaching high into the roof and grass rested like a thick carpet upon the floor, lush, green and soft.

'The room' as it was dubbed is actually called 'Chyuki no sereno' of "Spirit of Earth,' was the largest room in the house, it had no ceiling and there was no floor above it. Quatre loved tis room. Especially since two spirits resided in it.

Sleeper and Silence. They never come out in front of others, only Quatre.

"Sleeper," Quatre said.

"There is another here master, he sleeps for now." The voice was soft, yet deep. It held deep lust and desire, thick like molasses.

"Silence can you return him to his room?"

"As you desire, master." The voice rang like wood chimes, gentle, almost fragile. When Quatre first heard it he though that maybe if he spoke too loud the owner of the voice would shatter.

"Don't call me master," Quatre said. "I'm master to no one but myself."

"As you desire, Quatre."

A few seconds passed and then a a black figure materialized. He was taller then Quatre and broader as well. His skin was the exact depiction of darkness, Not one thing was a different color. His hair was a cloak of darkness, flaring behind him. However he wore red clothing, a color only he saw fit to accentuate him.

"It's late in the evening sir." Sleeper whispered, in that deep sensuous voice. Quatre shuddered as it rolled over him. "May I assist you in anything."

Sleeper held out his arms and Quatre fell into the warm gentle embrace. "You leave in the morning sir, I shall wake you then. For now quietly sleep." Quatre felt the hands of sleep grab him. He melted into them, allowed them to ride his thoughts into a dreamless oblivion.

* * *

The next morning Quatre and Aarin were gone again.

Zechs awoke in his room. He lazily smiled as he stretched. His face showed the unblemished pleasure at sleeping so soundly.

He looked about the room and saw Wu-fei. His face darkened when he saw the Chinese youth.

Wu-fei mumbled something.

"What?" Zechs hissed.

"I'm sorry." Wu-fei said. "I fucked up big time, and I didn't want to be alone in my mistake so I dragged you with me." Wu-fei looked out the window. "I tried talking to Quatre yesterday, but he hardly considers me a friend anymore. He calls me _Chang-kun._ I tried to reason with him but he pushed me aside. He says that the love I have for him is bullshit. This morning, I spoke with Trowa, I told him what I had said was a mistake. I said that he could hate me forever, and that you, at least should be forgiven." He stepped to the door, he opened it revealing Trowa. "Quatre's gone now, but I'm fine, you two should make up though. I have to apologize to Duo now."

Trowa stepped past Wu-fei who left closing the door.

Zechs and Trowa were left in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," Zechs said.

"Wu-fei already said enough of that." Trowa pulled a disk from his pocket. "Heero gave me this and from what I've seen what we're fighting about is nothing. At present our feelings are unimportant compared to what Quatre feels."

* * *

Wu-fei laughed as he left Duo's room. They made another joke as Wu-fei closed the door.

The bell down stairs rang. Wu-fei walked down and opened the door. A man in a uniform stood before him with a clip board. There were five others behind him.

"Good afternoon, is this the Winner residence." the man asked.

"Yes it is, and you are?"

"My name is Alex, I'm with UPS, as are the men behind me. I have a furniture delivery for a Mr. Halo co-received by Quatre Winner."

"I'm Halo," Halo said breathlessly. "Wow you got here earlier then expected." Halo held out a hand for the clipboard.

Sickle walked up next to his brother. "Which of you is here with Aarin's items?"

The men looked at their clipboards, then two raised their hands. "Okay, I'll sign off on those. Falcon, bring out the map."

Falcon moved forward with the third floor maps. "You are to go to this location." Falcon said. "The larger map shows the floor and room location, the enhanced map shows where the furniture goes. Please be careful going up and down those stairs."

"Yes." They said. They called over a team of movers. The head grabbed the map. He started issuing orders and the movers started their task.

"So as not to cause confusion please the rest of you wait over there." Halo said pressing a button, a large canopy appeared a little out of the way of the trunks, within walking distance. Walls of glass appeared around it. Then came a gentle buzz from within. "Mr. Winner asks that you relax inside. It's air conditioned and you wont roast in the heat, if you need anything then please don't hesitate to use the phone."

* * *

BY five in the afternoon, all furniture had been moved into their respective rooms and arranged in the desired manner. The reapers tipped each mover and then went to break in their new beds.

Wu-fei went to Aarin's room. The room was simple, a king size bed, a desk, a nightstand on either side of the bed, a folding screen for changing, a dresser and a sofa. The closet was filled with an array of clothing, from spring to winter.

Wu-fei gave a heavy sigh. When the crew first moved into the house, Wu-fei chose a room with a balcony that linked to Zechs room, he did it purposely, he didn't consider how Quatre would feel that he didn't choose the room next to Quatre's.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Four days passed with no word of Quatre or his whereabouts. Heero did a search for Judge Alderhein which yielded no results.

Late in the night on the fourth evening Quatre returned with Aarin. Both were smiling and laughing.

"Great idea, great idea, yes, yes. Perfect plan." Aarin giggled.

"I thought you'd like it, come now we have to get to sleep. Take care of your room and I'll be there in a minute."

"Right." Aarin ran up the stairs.

Quatre went into the study, he pulled laptop from the topmost shelf and began to type.

Half way into a letter, he heard the familiar angry tap of heels. His face flushed.

He looked up at Sally, and smiled. "Sally my friend how're you?"

"Don't give me that, you haven't called in four days, everyone is in a panic over you." She snarled.

Quatre resumed his typing as if he hadn't heard the last part. "Sorry I didn't call Sal, but I was in court from dawn until dusk and my phone didn't work in the area I was in, but I have good news, Aarin is officially my baby brother." Quatre smiled. "I'm proud, Alderhein is a miracle worker."

"Go to bed Quatre." Sally said.

"Not yet, I have to e-mail my lawyer to tell him that I need to add another person to my list of legal family members able to control the winner corporation." Quatre looked over the screen at Sally. "He starts working at the company in a month."

"A month why not next week?" Sally asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Quatre said.

* * *

Aarin had put the sheets on his bed. They were a dark blue, with matching comforter and pillowcases. He snuggled into the bed and calmly waited.

After ten minutes Quatre came in. Aarin smiled happily. "So _big brother_, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Telling everyone about you initiation party. So it's Maui right?"

"Yes," Aarin said.

"Okay, we'll leave in a week, I still have business to take care of okay lil'bro?"

"Aye aye, mon'capitan." Aarin said.

Quatre kissed Aarin's forehead. "Good night, Aarin."Quatre said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Quatre went to his room and laid in his bed. He searched for a body to grab onto but found none. He sighed heavily and curled in upon himself. "Silence." He whispered.

A slim figure of pale skin appeared. His white hair was wiry and short. His red eyes were eerie but natural. Silence, in fact was albino. He prided in that fact.

"How might I serve you?" Silence asked.

"This is completely your decision, you may accept or refuse, but will you spend the night with me?"

"As your comfort pillow?" Silence asked. Quatre nodded. "Okay, okay. Just for tonight though alright." Again Quatre nodded. Silence crawled into the bed. Quatre put an arm around him pulling him close to him. Quatre nuzzled his face into Silence's hair. He slowly started to fall asleep.

* * *

In the morning Silence was gone. Trowa sat next to Quatre's bed. His solemn features relieved to see his friend home.

Trowa was silent not wanting to disrupt the beauty of his sleeping friend, but his plan was dashed when the door burst open.

"Big brother get up, get up, there's a phone call for you." Aarin said.

"Tell them to call back later, I'm not feeling well." Quatre said.

Aarin went to Quatre and looked at his face. It was a light shade of green. "You look seasick, what did you do?"

"Might have been the traveling, or my water bed. I'm guessing my water bed. I tossed and turned all night, so yeah I think it was the water bed."

"Woah, thats rough. Maybe you should get up and walk around huh?" Trowa said.

"Okay, only if it's not in a circle, okay." Quatre said.

"Alright." Aarin smiled.

* * *

That afternoon Quatre held a house meeting, minus servants. He announced the trip to Maui, and the Magnaucs nearly exploded with excitement. They eagerly began preparing for the trip, not even waiting for the reason why, except for Rashid.

After all was complete Quatre introduced Rashid to Aarin and they began to plan how Aarin will fit into the company.

"He could start as a secretary for now. You could show him the ropes, and the many jobs to be taken care of." Rashid suggested.

"Yeah thats a possibility, but what would people think of me with a male secretary." Quatre asked. "My sexual orientation maybe found out. They all know I don't have a little brother."

"You forget the press conference your going to host. Your gonna announce my addition then." Aarin reminded.

"My head must still be dizzy, I clearly forgot about that." Quatre smiled. "So I guess you'll be my new secretary."

"Your first secretary." Rashid said. "Now, you have neglected your work long enough master Quatre time to work."

* * *

The week dragged its seven legs and the night before departure Quatre disappeared into the 'Spirit of Earth.' He laid down nest to the tree and waited.

Sleeper and Silence appeared before him. "Master is anything troubling you?" Sleeper asked.

"Don't call me master." Quatre sighed. "And yes I am deeply troubled."

"What is wrong, afraid to fly?" Silence asked.

"No. I'm troubled because you two confine yourselves to this room and never have any fun. I want you to come along despite what you say. Getting a little sunlight and fresh air is good for you." Quatre said.

"What about guarding the room?" Silence asked.

"There will be no point, since I'm gonna allow people to come and go as long as they don't destroy what I worked so hard on."

"Must we go?" Sleeper asked.

"Well, it's either go, or..." Quatre thought about it. "I wont give you a treat for a month."

"Thats the punishment." Silence said.

"Well, yeah. Thats all I can think of."

"You could threaten to throw us from your home or torture us."

"Thats inhumane." Quatre said. "I provided you with a home, now it's your choice to stay or go, not mine."

"So sweet." Sleeper said wrapping his broad shoulders around Quatre. Sleeper planted a firm kiss upon Quatre's lips. "Thats why we love you so much."

Silence shook his head a firm smile on his lips. "Okay we'll go, as long as I get very little direct sunlight. I burn easily."

"Okay."

"Treat?" Sleeper asked.

"Wha." Quatre said.

"Treat. Treat. Treat. Treat. Treat. Treat. Treat." Sleeper repeated over and over.

"Okay." Quatre said. Quatre pulled from Sleeper and slowly began to undress.

Silence and Sleeper watched the show delightedly.

When Quatre was naked he looked at them. "Okay."

"TRE~~~AT!!!" Sleeper yelled pouncing on Quatre.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Quatre yelped as he fell to the lush green floor.

Sleeper ran a firm tongue along Quatre's body slowly moving downward towards his groin.

"Sleeper, be careful not to be too rough, he has to get up early in the morning." Silence said.

Silence got to the floor and joined Sleeper in his desire.

"Silence, you could allow me to pleasure you." Quatre breathed.

Silence just shook his head. Sleeper captured Quatre in his mouth and began to lightly suck on him. His black lips were contrasted against the alabaster skin of Quatre's member.

Silence clamped down on to Quatre's nipple. He swirled his tongue around the nipple and nibbled it till it stood erect. He bit the flesh around the nipple lightly but still left teeth marks upon them.

Quatre came twice before Sleeper moved to allow Silence a chance at the member.

Sleeper allowed Quatre to lovingly suck upon his own hard black member. He moaned as Quatre's soft tongue caressed and moved along the thickness of him. He bucked his hips driving himself further down Quatre's throat. Quatre pulled his mouth from the hard length and stroked it a bit while he caught his breath, then returned his mouth to thick black member.

Quatre's tongue began to press along the length roughly pressing into it. He moaned and raised his hips. He felt his climax building higher and higher. He felt as if he were about to burst.

Silence felt Quatre about to climax. He smiled around the ready member and brought his tongue just below the rim of the head. He ran his tongue under the rim then over the top. Quatre let out a strangled cry around the thick member in his own mouth and lifted his hips high rising with the force of his climax.

Silence rose with a smile on his pale face. Some of Quatre's seed trickled from his mouth. He removed with his thumb and licked it off.

"Losing your treat would not be fun." Silence said.

Sleeper grunted and bucked his hips spilling his seed into Quatre's throat. "No it wouldn't." He sighed slowly extracting himself.

"Okay, you got your treat...." Quatre started but a lust filled look halted his words.

"We won't be rough." Silence whispered huskily ruining the wood chime voice.

~^-^~ (~^-^~) =^-^=


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They departed around about noon in Quatre's personal jet. The Magnaucs unfortunately had a mishap and ate some bad food. The whole crew got food poisoning, minus Rashid reason unknown, the day before. Rumors had spread that he had gone out for light drinking with none other then the king of the drunks.

"As is known far and wide, no transcontinental trip is fun unless someone is areophobic, or has a fear of planes.

"Now for truths sake this was self induced. Watching 'Snakes on a plane,' 'Final Destination,' 'Air Force One,' and other plane crashing, hijacking, and/or exploding movies was the worst idea said persons could have done.

"Now who's the person or persons currently being mocked and humiliated?" Whoever gave Duo the loudspeaker soon regretted the action as he mocked the unfortunate victims. "Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding. It's house friendly, everyones desire and nightmare reaper twins. And the newest addition to this shitty low-down dirty excuse of of a fucking story written by a boyfriend-less high school reject Kitsue, he's never been out of his room but now finally reveals himself, the darkest of dark, the strongest of strong, I'm proud to present Sleeper."

Kitsue- You think your funny don't you Shinigami. * Grabs duo by the hair.*

Duo: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow, Let go, let go.

Kitsue: Wu-fei scissors. * Cuts off braid.*

Duo: * teary eyes* Oh c'mon thats not fair. You cut my hair.

Kitsue: * could care less.* You put me on blast so we're even.

Sure enough Halo and Sickle were gripping the arms of their chairs. Eyes tightly closed and scrunched to the point where they looked like some hard put an awkward mask on them.

Sleeper, just gripped the chair of his seat the dark knuckles had lost some color looking gray.

"Leave them alone Duo." Quatre said calmly. Quatre was on his computer checking the stock market. He did so occasionally just for fun.

Duo cartwheeled down the plane aisle teasing the reaper's and Sleeper. Silence was having a great time watching Duo's antics but was more interested in the conversation with Heero.

"Indeed the book portrays the tale of a young boy who is orphaned and taken in by a man who forces him to be a soldier and lover slave. The boy knows nothing of the outside world, he got the thoughts of exploring the world beyond beaten from him. He's tortured, raped and trained till thats all he knows. It's exhilarating Zechs is great at writing books."

"I've read a couple pages, maybe when your done I can borrow it." Silence said.

"Maybe." Heero said with a small smile.

* * *

Aarin was bored, his friends were too busy with their lovers. He turned his attention to Quatre. Soon had engrossed the boy in a conversion on the structure of economics.

Duo had found the liquor cabinet much to everyones horror and when he did not a soul was safe.

* * *

When the plain landed, the girls in grass skirts and coconut bras, as well as the men in grass skirts had to help steady them as they walked down the ladder. Duo, no surprise, was carried off.

The first day and a half of their trip was spent with hangovers courtesy of Duo, revenge was the single thing on all of their minds.

They all lay bunkered in separate rooms of the hotel owned by the Winner company.

Wu-fei was the only one without a roommate which made him regret what he had said and done.

Despite the hangover he was aware of his loneliness.

He settled onto the hammock instead of the two person bed. The hammock was comfy and helped with the throbbing in his head.

* * *

The next day Duo was up bright and early. He was smiling widely. He slipped out of his room and into the breakfast room. Wu-fei was already there, the eye daggers were firmly set on Duo.

Duo just smiled. "Konichiwa Wu-kun," he said.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I succeeded in something thought to be unable to be done."

"You fucked Heero?" Wu-fei said wide-eyed.

"No, sadly I didn't get that far, bu~~~~~~t," He dragged out the the 'but'. A stupid grin spread wider across his face. "I succeeded in molesting him." Duo laughed.

"Wish I could have seen that." Wu-fei said.

Goal numero uno of the pilots, get Heero into bed with other men, so far no one had gotten close, not even when they went to Luck of the Yokai. Duo now held the record for actually 'touching' his intimate parts.

"Yeah that would have been an amazing to watch over and over, minus the point where he punched me." Duo rubbed his jaw. "Fun though. He sleeps funny on a hammock."

"They are actually comfy." Heero growled walking in. "Wu-fei can I sleep in your room please, I don't want to sleep with him again."

"Oh c'mon Hee-kun, it was just a little touchie-feelie nothing to get mad over." Duo said.

Heero's eyes flared. "A little. "You were stroking me while I slept. If I hadn't had awoken when I did who knows what you could have done."

Wu-fei was quick to turn the laughed into a harsh series of coughs. "What?"

"Duo here decided to masturbate while he stroked me off and while I was asleep. I swear, he's like a rabbit in heat using any means necessary to get what the hell he wants."

Again Wu-fei coughed/laughed. "Go ahead you can stay in my room."

Heero smiled. "Let get out of here Wu-fei, we can hit the shops on the island."

"Can I..."

"No." Wu-fei and Heero said.

Duo slumped. "Fine I'll go to one of the local bars and hit on a couple island girls."

"What?" they said.

"I'm turning bi, plain and simple." Duo said. "If I can't get sex at home might as well get it on vacation." He smiled and sauntered off.

"Wow, thats new."

* * *

"Zechs we need to talk." Trowa said.

"Whats up?" Zechs asked.

Both had been distant since they got back together. This vacation was the time to renew that bond they once had, but Trowa couldn't see Zechs in the same light anymore. He sighed and over the week came to a decision.

"Zechs, maybe we should split, and you go to WU-fei rather then stay with me." Trowa looked from Zechs who had froze.

"Wha~? Why? Is there something wrong?" Zechs stared with the endless ocean blue eyes . He tried to catch the undeniable emerald depths but Trowa refused to look at him.

"I'm sorry Zechs but, ever since... I can't think of you in the same way." Trowa's voice was shaky. "I've tried to, I've really tried, but I can't, and and it may be better that we part instead of me having to fight myself, no force myself to gain think of you the way I had before. This was the only solution that could come to mind."

Zechs rose up on the bed.

Trowa looked at him. Tears flowed from the stones that were his eyes, giving them an even more enviable appearance. "Please Zechs don't be mad. We could still remain friends, but not lovers as we were before."

Zechs steeled himself, as he had done during the long seemingly endless war. At this moment he wished he had old white mask, the one he had worn during the war.

"It's alright." Zechs said. His voice was emotionless, cold. "I felt this would come someday. Well it was great while it lasted."

Zechs stood up, is naked form catching the Hawaiian sunlight making it like a golden marble. Trowa stared at his naked back, he expected a tinge of loss but he felt nothing other then a slight ease of relief.

Zechs tried to break himself of the steel posture. He, like Heero, can never break themselves of old habits. 'Once a perfect soldier, always a perfect soldier.' as their motto went.

"Hey Zechs how about a little keep sake." Trowa said.

Zechs turned around to see his ex-lover on the bed spread open. Trowa's had was caressing this hardening penis and a smile caressed his smooth features.

"Sure." Zechs said.

* * *

Sickle knocked on Halo's door. Falcon was blushing fiercely behind him. Halo was quick to open the door and Allen quick to rush out and Falcon in.

"Never again." Falcon said. "I won't drink with that monster ever again. I was in a panic when I didn't see you in bed, and I saw Sickle but oh, Halo forgive me."

"Sickle forgive me as well, I didn't mean too, I was drunk and you two look so much alike drunk." Allen squeaked.

"We forgive you, as long as you forgive us." Sickle said for the both of them.

"Agreed." The boys murmured nuzzling into their lovers chest.

* * *

Aarin was awake before Quatre. He smiled warmly at his sleeping elder brother. He started to giggle. Quatre had slept till afternoon because of the hangover. He gently shook Quatre to wake him up.

"Ut?" Quatre asked sleepily.

"Lets go chill on the beach." Aarin said. "Come on the warm water and the fish, lets go swimming."

Quatre was up in seconds. He walked to his suit case as Aarin walked to his. They dug their swim trunks. Both got a shock at what they found.

* * *

Later on Quatre purposely invited everyone to the beach. He waited as everyone, minus Duo, rushed to get bathing suits or swim trunks. They came back minutes later mad or embarrassed. All eyes turned to Duo casually whistling the 'I love Lucy' theme song.

"How the hell did you switch our bathing suits with out us noticing?" Heero asked. He held up a pair of extremely small speedo's. The kind that is you went swimming in them something is bound to pop out if you weren't careful.

"At least your covered in the rear." Zechs said hold up a pair of thongs.

"At least yours has more cloth." Noin screamed her face red. "He got me a _string_ bikini." She didn't have to explain any further.

"All in favor of shopping say aye." Hilde giggled. She leaned over to Noin whispering something intimate in her ear.

Noin's face flushed with the thought.

'Aye' chorused around and they all departed to the stores that lined the beach getting clothing that was more 'conservative.'

* * *

To Duo's misfortune, the beach was the worst place for him. Everyone took the chance to exact their revenge upon the long haired youth. By the time the day was done, Duo had been carted out of the water by a life guard and the entire group was given a strict and final warning.

"Revenge is sweet." Heero said.

"That was so~~~o fun." Wu-fei remarked.

"He won't be getting on our nerves for a while." Riiight.

Zechs lightly tapped on Wu-fei's door. Wu-fei opened it and smiled at Zechs. "Can I bunk with you?" He asked.

Wu-fei looked puzzled but nodded. Zechs stepped in to see Heero already asleep on the cot.

"Oh, I didn't know he was here as well. What happened?" Zechs was surprised to see Heero in the room.

"Duo molested him." Wu-fei said.

Zechs shook his head.

"What about you?" Wu-fei asked closing the door.

"Trowa thought it would be best if we were just friends. SO I left the room to him." Zechs gave a sad smile.

"Not taking it well are you?"

"It hurts, a little, but it'll subside."

* * *

Sleeper snuck into Quatre's room. He looked at Quatre still at work on the laptop while Aarin played poker with the usual players and a couple maids.

"Work work work, thats all Cinderella does." Halo said.

"I'm not Cinderella, I'm Snow White. I do the work voluntarily." Quatre said not noticing the fact that he was referred to as a girl by Halo and himself.

"Well I was going to mess with him but I guess I'll join the poker game instead." Sleeper said with a heavy sigh.

"Aarin, give me a hand on this." Quatre said.

Aarin looked over at Quatre and stood up. He crawled onto the bed and examined the problem.

"You sneak, your playing online poker." Aarin laughed. The others joined in.

Aarin gave Quatre a hand anyway.

Quatre was playing with on of the tops by the look of it. The name was Bleed-4-me. An awkward name for a player but intimidating, if that was the persons goal.

After a few hands Quatre had won the game. A private chat box appeared and in it was written one word. _Touche'_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In the early hours of morning a scream echoed from one of the rooms.

Quatre woke up startle. Pulling on a long shirt he departed from his room and walked down the hall. Aarin was behind him. The scream echoed again and both jumped. Aarin grabbed Quatre causing his to scream loudly.

Quatre looked at Aarin eyes wide and face pale. "You scared the shit out of me you know." Quatre said.

"S-s-sorry." Aarin said. Suddenly the lights went out.

Quatre and Aarin froze, trapped in the dark of the hall. A ghastly laugh echoed in the darkness causing the hair on the backs of their necks to rise.

Quatre inched along the wall eyes franticly searching the darkness. His hand closed over the doorknob of one of the rooms. He jiggled the handle.

Aarin's hand closed over Quatre's free hand. Footsteps were heard freezing the boys in place.

"_Blood. I desire blood." _Quatre pounded on the door. _"Give me blood. Give me your blood." _The ghastly laughter echoed again.

"Let us in." Quatre said panicked. The door swung open and Quatre pulled Aarin inside. Quatre was on his hands and knees on the carpeted floor.

"Yo, Q-man, please tell me this part of the tourist attraction." Duo said. He was actually frightened.

A flame went alight from somewhere in the room. The entire team was outlined by the flicker of flame, minus Noin and Hilde.

"No, this isn't." Quatre said. "I would have warned them not to do it if it was."

The sound of scratching reached their ears. It was on the door. _"Quatre," _An eerie voice called. _"Quatre, come out to pla~~~y"_

The hair on Quatre's neck stood on end.

"_Duo, Duo/ not so pure-o/ come and play my game./ It will be fun/ to watch you run/ and stop dead within a flame" _Duo let out an involuntary shudder.

The clawing upon the door got worse, then leaked to the walls. A dark substance trickled from the wall edges. A ghastly laughed echoed from within the room. Wu-fei's fire was snuffed out.

"Relight it!" Someone screamed. The voice was high pitched with fear.

"I'm trying." Wu-fei said, his own voice shrill.

"_Give me the blood I desire. Let me take it from the supple flesh of the young boys."_

"Fuck this." Aarin yelled panicked. He scrambled to the door, groping in the darkness. He tore the door open and fell through.

His scream of terror echoed for several seconds. Then all was quiet. The room shuddered in the darkness like a horse shaking off a bothersome fly.

No one dared speak or move. Finally a noise came. The harsh tearing of something... fleshy. An audible crunch of bone was heard. Silence again. The tight nit group of men closed in upon themselves holding one another and slowly sinking to the floor.

A shuffling sound was heard, like feet dragging on carpet. Not human feet but something larger. A metallic scent reached their nostrils, and the faint scent of rotting flesh.

Red eyes glimmered low to the ground, the height of a large cat. _"Little mice little mice, come out to play."_

"_If not now perhaps another day." _The voice was close to the group causing eyes to shift left. _"Up here pets."_ Eyes shifted up to a pair of deep glowering green eyes.

Someone squeaked.

"_Now now, no need to frighten them."_ Another, deeper voice whispered causing the tight group to shudder with fear. Dark red eyes glimmered from upon the bed. A mouth spread wide open showing white fangs with a faint amount of red caressing the tips.

The eyes rose and fell as the creature stood up. Claws raced on walls as the green eyes moved higher upon the wall and along the ceiling, finally resting above the group. Spit dropped into the group.

The others closed ranks eyes glistening brightly with anticipation.

Someone began to whimper loudly. The carpet became damp and warm. The faint scent of ammonia and feces caressed the air.

The three creatures let out a snarl, but it couldn't be held since one broke into a fit of laughter, and it became infectious among it's comrades.

The lights glittered back on revealing Hilde pressed to the ceiling, Noin crouched on the bed, and Aarin splayed out upon the floor. All three in fits of laughter.

Color caressed the cheeks of the huddled group. Quatre stood up and marched past Aarin. Aarin opened a tear caressed eye and crawled after him.

The huddle fell apart. It was clear who had disgraced themselves. Allen and Falcon were pressed into their lovers chest. A saddle of urine caressed the inner thighs of their pajama pants pasting the clothing to them.

Wu-fei had been drained of color and obviously crap. Heero looked like marble, emotionless, other then the glint of anger, and the slight fear, that sparkled in his eye.

Duo sat in a puddle of his own urine, and due to the fact that he doesn't wear underwear at night, his own feces as well. He glared at Hilde who was loosing her grip upon whatever held he to the roof.

"P-p-p-please tell me you got that." Noin choked out.

"From start to stinky finish." A voice all to familiar drew their attention from the laughing twosome.

Relena held a camera in her hands video taping the pale faces of the group and the shame of Duo and the other two.

"That was cold, you bitch." Sickle said picking up his lover as Halo did the same. They left to their own rooms, most likely to bathe their lovers and console them.

Duo stalked off wordlessly, Trowa followed wrapping comforting arms around his shoulder.

Wu-fei left last leaving Zechs and Heero.

Both glared at Relena and the other girls.

"I understand your pissed at me," Heero said. "However, that was fucking cruel. Allen and Falcon were scared shit-less. You embarrassed them infront of everyone."

"Brothel men have no shame anyway." Relena said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Heero walked past her. He shook his head as he passed.

Zechs turned away from his sister. "Go home. We have to remedy this mess. Noin, Hilde you leave as well."

Zechs left to find Wu-fei. The girls looked at each other, suddenly it wasn't so funny anymore.

Trowa sat on the edge of Duo's bed. Duo was running the bath for himself. It was the third time that night. After the first bath he still wasn't clean and the bathtub looked more like a toilet so he had to clean it out and run another bath. When he got out the second time the water was cleaner, looking normal, now he needed to wash his hair.

The jacuzzi style bathtub was wide enough for three adults, all the space made it excellent to relax in.

He eased into the hot water and lowered his head below water level. He came up full drenched in the hot water. He laid there amidst the gentle bubbles and the just relaxed.

After a couple more minutes he called out to Trowa. "Hey T-man, you showered with Zechs, right?"

Trowa blushed, thankful Duo couldn't see it, and replied. "Yeah, why?"

"I need help washing this damn hair, theres too much to wash alone and I'm tired." Duo called back.

"How do you usually do it?" Trowa was walking into the bathroom.

"Its hard." Duo said. "I never get it fully clean, I just rub the lather into my scalp, but now I need it all clean."

Trowa sat on the wide edge of the bathtub, his feet in the water knee high.

He put the shampoo into his hand. The rich scent of vanilla and coconut filled the air. Trowa sighed, he loved the scent of vanilla. A little too much, if you catch my drift. Duo noticed but was too exhausted to tease and taunt him for it.

Trowa worked the lather into Duo's scalp, nails lightly brushing the skin. His hands massaged the tender follicles and was rewarded with a warm moan from Duo.

"Zechs liked me shampooing and conditioning his hair." Trowa said absently, caught within the gentle scent of vanilla. "Sometimes he purposely got his hair dirty just to get me to wash it for him. It was cute."

"He lucky to have a boyfriend like you." Duo moaned, he shifted under the massaging.

"Had." Trowa corrected as he extended to the rest of Duo's hair.

"You broke up?" Duo asked shocked.

"I couldn't see him in the same light as before. I felt that maybe it would be best that we make a break up clean, instead of deal with the trouble of mending the unmendable."

Duo gave a brief nod.

"You know Duo since your still unattached how about me and you get together?" Trowa asked.

"No can do, man." Duo said. "I want to stay open for the off chance that Heero comes around."

"You know, I've been thinking that maybe he's... straight." The word was like acid on his tongue for some reason. Maybe because he was telling Duo, who was head over heels, risk his life, madly in love with the stoic pilot.

* * *

Heero froze at the bathroom door. The two were talking about him.

"I considered that." Duo's crestfallen voice said. "But hey miracles happen, even for a god of death."

"A question why are you so attracted to him." Trowa asked.

"Well, he's virtually invincible. From the day I met him, nothing seemed to faze him or destroy him. He always stood with confidence and will power. No matter what injury he sustained he got back on his feet and fought."

"Tell me about it. Remember when he self-destructed." Trowa's hard voice said.

A cold chill ran up Heero's spine. He could remember it like it was yesterday. That memory was burned into him. The moment he stepped from his cockpit, detonator in hand. How he held it before him and utter his last, or seemingly last, words. _Mission Accepted. _He remember the gentle click of the button hitting home. The harsh red glow of each part of his Wing going alight with the soon to be explosion. Then the feel of his body hurtled through air. The rest he couldn't remember. He let out a shuddering sigh.

"I never told you how we met did I." Duo asked. A splash and the harsh sound of thrashing. "WTF? God you could have drowned me." Duo sputtered.

* * *

"Sorry Duo, I lost concentration." Trowa blushed, his source of concentration was peaking above the waist band of his trunks.

"We'll have a romp around later." Duo snickered. "Come on lets bathe together, huh?" Duo looked like a little kid, mischievous intent hidden behind an innocent face.

"I have the feeling you were the type of kid who lured animals to you then abused them." Trowa said.

"Actually we played 'red rocket'." Duo replied. Trowa laughed.

"So tell me when you two met up." Trowa murmured.

"Oh, yeah love at first sight. It was a few days after we were sent to earth. I was patrolling the pacific near the Dorland estate. I found his gundam below the waters and decided to keep it as a spare. At the time I had no clue it was his. That night as I was bringing them up I saw him, of course at the time he was as good as an enemy. He pulled a gun on Relena, well my instinct told me to act and I shot him in the arm. The gun flew from his hand. He dove after it and I shot him in the leg. I was shocked he could still move but hey. Then I found out that I miscalculated the time it took the gundams to surface. When both broke I was momentarily distracted trying to stop little Relena from seeing the mobile suits. Heero took the chance to fire off four torpedoes at them hoping to destroy both gundams. He was captured by OZ forces after that. I felt so bad about what I did that I decided to rescue him.

"He was strapped to table with leather bindings. I didn't expect him to actually be able to control his pulse and brainwaves to such a magnitude since both did fluctuate or change even when he woke up. My thoughts were to take advantage of him in such a vulnerable state but, I didn't. Yep thats me Mr. Considerate. Anyway, those bindings were tough to get through, but wouldn't you know it Heero broke through with his bare wrist. It was really bloody though. We made it out nearly ten minutes later. We jumped from the twentieth floor I had given him a parachute while I used mini-thermal scythe that actually is pretty good at keeping me aloft. Anyways, Heero went for a free fall I could've sworn he was going to kill himself but at the last minute he pulled the ripcord, he still hit the ground, or rocks and rolled onto the sand of the nearby beach. I landed next to him just as he stood up and we limped off together.

Later that day again on the docks as I pulled pout our gundams you would not believe what the fuck he did. You see he broke his leg when he fell, and on the docks he popped the bone back in place, and set it with a hammer and wrench. But the point is, he just put a _broken bone_ back into place, man it just grosses me out thinking about it."

* * *

Heero giggled he remembered that day well. He smiled and walked out.

Since every crammed into Wu-fei's room during the prank, Wu-fei had to change rooms. His new room was on the second floor. Heero stepped into the room to see Zechs and Wu-fei curled up on the bed, their hands laced firmly together.

"I'm starting to feel left out." He whispered to himself. He put on a sad smiled and crawled onto the hammock. With a deep heavy sigh he fell into sleep.

* * *

"Brother, I'm sorry. I wont do it again I promise." Aarin said his hands clasped infront of his face, desperately pleading for Quatre's forgiveness.

"We'll speak in the morning." Quatre said. He was in the process of gathering his pillows. "Good night, Aarin."

Quatre left the room and walked down the hall to Trowa's room. He knocked on the door and firmly pushed the door forward.

Duo's voice filtered from the bathroom, it was thick wit emotion. He let out a sad laugh.

"Oh, Duo." Trowa said.

"Hmph, don't pity me. You at least know he will love you. You and Quatre make a great couple, I don't know what possessed you to go with Zechs." Duo retorted.

"Until our genetic alteration, I didn't know what Quatre's sexual orientation was. I felt foolish when we first met. He was gorgeous with those azure eyes, petite frame, harmonic voice, golden locks, angelic smile and gentle personality. The first night I stayed at the desert mansion, actually the only night I stayed there during the war, I had to restrain myself from drifting into his room and caressing him. I ended up relieving myself with thoughts of him as my influence. I felt ashamed afterward and left in the morning. I knew I couldn't control myself as long as I was there." Trowa sighed.

"You still had thoughts of him, huh?" Duo asked. He had seen Quatre peak around the corner through his peripheral vision. _I can't believe I'm gonna play matchmaker,_ He thought.

"Yeah, I still had thoughts of him. I actually, took a picture of him from his mansion. I kept it with me as a reminder of my first love. Still have it too." He sighed again.

"He's unattached right now, why don't you see if he'll have you?"

Trowa shook his head. "He's mad at me. At least I think he is." He shook his head again. "I don't think he trusts me."

"You should ask him." Duo suggested. "Now finish my hair I wanna go to bed."

"No romp around." Trowa pouted.

"Naw I'm tired." Duo said.

* * *

Quatre placed a hand over his mouth to prevent the sound of his sobs from escaping. He heard Duo rise from the tub and start talking to Trowa. Duo stepped out draped in a white robe he winked at Quatre and walked past. Trowa walked out and froze looking at Quatre. The emerald eye wide with shock. Before Trowa could speak Quatre pressed his lips to Trowa's.

Duo glanced back. His heart panged as he watched the display, he gave a half smile and left.

Quatre pulled back. "I thought you didn't like me when you left." Quatre said. He smiled and moved in again for another firm loving kiss.

Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist and Quatre placed his behind Trowa's neck.

They toppled onto the bed, giggling and moaning.

~^-^~ (~^-^~) =^-^=


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Duo laid on his bed caressing a pillow. It was a sad substitute for a body. Throwing the pillow at the wall he dressed and left his room. He trotted down the hallway and out of the hotel building. He walked onto the beach and sat on the sandy shore.

The water lapped the shore. The moons reflection winked on the dark gentle waters. An occasional migrating whale broke surface to spout it's water into the sky. Wind rustled every now and then causing small waves. And a bird squawked or whistled in the tree's.

Duo stared with amethyst eyes brimming with tears. He wiped them away and stared at the vast never-ending ocean. It was hours before dawn, but he didn't care, he just continued to stare into the east.

A couple hours past and Duo hadn't moved from his spot. He was still awake but he hadn't moved. He ached for something to do, for someone to be with but, that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

He looked up into the sky. The moon was setting down on the other side of the island and stars were blinking into darkness, sleeping on this side of the world only to awaken on the other. The horizon went from the deep blue to dark purple. He rose removed his black shirt and released his black wings. He spread them wide behind him. The fading rays of the moon glittered on the onyx feathers releasing an array of dark blues, reds, greens, and purples from their prison.

The sun broke the surface of the horizon in a momentary white flash, before it's golden fingers spread forward across the water and onto the beach, passed duo, up the trunks of the ferns, ficus, and palms and finally the dormant volcano. Each glowed with the effects of the first touch of morning and finally gave way to shadows. Duo pealed off his black pants and left the Grumpy bear boxers on. With a stretch that rippled the muscles in his stomach he ran into the receding waters and dove below the lukewarm surface.

He swam the waters eyes wide gazing into the murky brown liquid. He swam far out into the deep waters. Fish swam in his wake, some latched onto his skin, others made curious nips at him. He found a pod of dolphins playing with one another. They spotted him and eagerly prodded him to join their game. He smiled and joined in chasing the young dolphins and catching fish. Breathing underwater was natural for him so even when the dolphins dragged him down to the very deepest of the water with their games he didn't have to rush up for air.

The game died however when killer whales decided to feed. Duo flapped his onyx wings and tore out of the water and hung in the air dripping with the salty water. He stared up at the sky, the sun was showing it's midday strength. It beat at his back, strong and hot. He looked around him, no island in sight. He sighed, he had drifted to far away.

He sensed out, feeling for the others. He locked onto Zechs, who was flying only a few miles from him in a searching circle.

He pulsed out his signal, gentle steady, calm, to show he wasn't in danger but lost. He felt Zechs freeze in mid-air then start heading his way.

Duo floated down just to the point where the soles of his feet touched water. He looked like he was standing on the surface. _This would be a great trick, bet anything, I'd be more popular than Chris Angel._ He giggled.

Zechs landed behind him, and really landed upon the water. His feet actually be supported by the liquid surface. "Where have you been, everyone was worried about you." Zechs words were soft, almost gentle.

"Your not yelling at me, why?" Duo asked.

"No reason." Zechs said. Zechs looked over the bronze skin, rivulets of water from his hair raced down his skin. His wings were plastered to his back dry as if just released. "Come on lets get back." Zechs rose off the water and waited for Duo.

"I'm going to stay here." Duo whispered. "It's quiet."

"I'll tell the others your fifty miles west of the island. See you later." Zechs understood Duo's desire to be alone, but he didn't know why. He let it go though, if Duo wants to be alone, it was his right.

* * *

Heero was scanning the pet stores. He wanted an animal. Not just any animal, but the perfect animal.

Iguanas were tool lazy, cats were too independent, dogs too eager to please and birds too skittish. Fish were definitely out of the question, and he didn't consider bugs. Perhaps a snake. He glanced at the array of snakes for sale, they ranged from garden variety to pythons. He looked at the yellow python. It was ten feet long with a ten inches around. It's head could fill a human hand. He red it's biography. It wasn't poisonous. It wasn't dangerous, and it ate little. There were two in the show case, a male and female collection. Heero looked at the price. Together they were out of his range, but if he called in a loan he could get them both. He stood vigil near the pythons claiming them. He called Wu-fei.

"Hey, Zechs found Duo fifty miles west of here." Wu-fei said immediately.

"Tell him thanks, but I called because I need a loan." Heero said.

"How much do you need." Wu-fei asked.

"Seventy-five at the most." Heero said. "I want to get a couple pythons."

Wu-fei was silent on the other end. "Why not an iguana?" Fear tinged his voice.

"Snakes are easier to care for, besides, the pythons will take care of any rats."

"Fine I'll be there in a few."

* * *

Quatre stood at the edge of the dormant volcano. He looked at the dried crust of it. He gave a languid smile and sighed. Aarin sat on the rim kicking his legs lazily.

"Brother. You forgive me right?"

"Yeah. It's harmless fun after all." Quatre sighed. "Yeah, just a harmless game."

* * *

Trowa sat at a table in the lounge, reading his book quietly, waiting for Wu-fei to return so they could continue their game of chess. Neither had the advantage at present.

Trowa turned the page of his book. A nude picture of Quatre stepping from the shower fell to the floor. He quickly snatched it up. He gazed at it a color rushed into his face. He flashed back to the night before. He remembered how Quatre had instructed him to control himself in the midst of sex, so as not to release his wings in the overflow of energy. How to be rough, yet gentle at the same time, and where his own sensitive spot, which Wu-fei didn't know about.

Trowa turned a darker color. His love bite already glowed upon that spot. It was in a spot that isn't noticed by others, but it's hard to access in public as well.

He heard the chair across from him scoot back and looked over at the new arrival. It was one of the island boys. He looked at Trowa with eyes filled with lust.

"Hey, bruddah. How 'bout you and me get together tonight?" He asked.

"I'm taken." Trowa said. "but I appreciate the offer."

"I'm sure your lover wont mind, I just saw him paying someone else." The man scooted closer.

"I doubt it. He's hanging with his younger brother right now near the volcano."

"Oh so your the one cheating, one more wont hurt right."

"Thats my cousin." Trowa said starting to get irritated.

"Oh forgive me, bruddah. Loyal through and through, eh?" The man raised up.

"Yeah, loyal through and through." Trowa smiled.

"Hey bruddah, look at this guys lover." Another man stood behind Trowa peering over his shoulder. He snatched Quatre's picture away and the other man stood to look at it.

Trowa stood and snatched it back.

"Woo-wee that is one hot baby." The first whistled. "You one lucky bruddah, bruddah."

"We should hook up one of these days. Maybe go to Malikah Bar." The first said.

"Maybe." Trowa eyed them suspiciously.

"Oh, man. I'm sorry. I'm totally spazed out. The names Junior, this is my brother Senri." He put his hand out for a shake.

"The names Trowa." Trowa grasped hands with both islanders.

"You a tourist, huh?" Senri said. "What brings you to Maui."

"Vacation." Trowa said.

"Must be spending a great deal, to be staying in this hotel?" Junior said with a light chuckle.

"My lover owns the building so no not really."

"Woah, to think anyone bought this place of the Winners, is a surprise." Junior said.

"Why?" Trowa asked.

"This hotel, they say is haunted." Junior whispered. "The hotel has had bad publicity lately."

"Yeah, people go missing every now and again." Senri said.

"Just last night we heard a scream echo from inside. Then something came out and sat on the beach, and just sat there frozen, then it spread these great demonic wings and dove into the ocean. I wont be surprised if the demon came back."

Trowa choked back a laugh. "That maybe why we're here. Quatre did say there was other business to attend to."

"Master Winner is here." Senri said. "Woah bruddah your lucky."

* * *

Heero returned to the hotel, carrying a large cage. In it were the pythons. Wu-fei walked behind him with a smaller cage holding feeder rats.

He set both on the floor of his hotel room. "This is gonna be great." Heero whispered.

Wu-fei looked at the snakes with disgust, and fear.

"Oh, come on Chang. Your gundam is a dragon, snakes are a cousin."

"No they are a very distant relative, the kind you know about but never invite to parties or family events unless it's a funeral." Wu-fei turned from the serpents as they slithered about their cage, flicking out their tongues to scent the air.

"Hey, Wu-fei, did I ever tell you about the lovers grotto?" Heero asked.

"The one on this island?" Wu-fei asked.

"Yeah." Heero replied.

"Not really, you may have mentioned it but didn't go into details."

"During the two year reprieve I came to Maui with Relena." A smirk came across Wu-fei's face. "I was her bodyguard." Heero quickly said.

"Bet your job extended to other things." Wu-fei's smile widened.

"No." Heero said. "That women is too clingy, too bossy, and has no sex appeal. Anyway, I hid my gundam upon the volcano. As I trudged my way down, I noticed a small cave. I looked through it, following twist, bends, and turns for who knows how long, till finally I came to a secluded beach. Palms lined the outer rim, and in the center were three weeping willows. The vines had formed a curtain blocking site of the area between them. When I explored it, I found a futon, set for two."

Wu-fei's mouth dropped. "Wait, what?"

"It looked as if it were fresh linen, clean. I saw a note on the pillows that said..." Heero paused thinking about what the letter had said. "Oh... 'Lovers who come, before you go, please be kind, and clean these sheets. The Grotto has many friends, who desire it's use.'"

Wu-fei gaped. "You serious?"

Heero nodded. "Now, do you know that room on the fourth floor thats locked up?"

Wu-fei thought a moment, then nodded.

"Quatre gave me that room, after we moved in. When you and the others went on a mission I had the floor to the room above it torn out, and I had it expanded. With the spare time I had over the years I've been converting that room to look like the grotto, however, it's for my use only." Wu-fei frowned. Heero spoke quickly on the next part. "It's a surprise for Duo, a sort of, confession."

"So instead of giving into to Duo's taunts and teases your going to confess to him by giving him a private lovers' grotto?"

Heero nodded.

"Your just doing it to annoy him aren't you?"

Again Heero nodded, this time a grin spread along his face.

"How do the snakes fit in?" Wu-fei asked.

"They're my new pets." Heero said. "Well maybe I'll keep the male, but the female is Duo's, to sort of solidify our union. Just don' tell anyone else, it'll be too hard to live it down, and I'd rather it be Duo who tells th tale of the conquering the impassive Heero Yuy."

"How long have you planned this."

"Since alteration." Heero shrugged.

* * *

Duo returned before sunset. He sealed his wings and sat on the beach watching the sun lazily drift beneath the horizon. The color faded into a blazing red which yielded to a deep violet finally settling on the deep blue.

The crescent moon hung in lazy cradle of wafted clouds. It's chesher cat smile lit the waters and the sand. Stars glittered around the welcoming smile as if called from sleep to bask in the silver light. Some appeared wide awake, others blinked into existence as if wiping away the clinging sleep.

Duo smiled as he stared at the dark expanse of night. Zechs walked up behind him with a towel.

"I've made up my mind." Duo said. "I'm returning to the colonies. Earth no longer holds anything for me."

Zechs remained silent. He didn't know what to say. "What about the missions?" He said dumbly.

"We fought for close to four years in a war for peace. Defeating OZ, Romafeller, and Mari Mea. The so called 'Endless Waltz' of war has stopped, but were sent on side missions, for what, for measly boys just out of college? I'm sick of all this. I'll return to my gang in the colonies after we return to the mansion." Duo walked past Zechs and into the hotel.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The month flew by, and mention of Duo's departure wasn't mentioned to the others. Zechs didn't think Duo would leave so he didn't bother the others with it.

Two days before their return home Trowa decided to take up the offer from Junior and Senri. He told the others about the party at Malikah bar. Everyone agreed that a little trip to the bar would be good for unwinding.

"Have fun." Duo said sitting on the couch in the room. He pulled out a book and started reading.

"Your not coming?" Wu-fei asked shocked.

"No, I don't feel like it." Duo said.

"Thats a first." Heero commented.

"Just go on." Duo snapped.

They left. Glancing over their shoulders waiting for Duo to say. 'Just kidding.'

When the door shut Duo looked over the book rim. He sighed and snapped his fingers. All lights in the room went out and a solitary white flame hovered over his head. The small light was enough to read by.

At close to three in the morning the room phone rang. Duo had cleared three-fourths of his book. He jumped at the sound of the phone. He rose and moved through the room, his little flame keeping with him like a pet.

"Hello," Duo said.

"Hello, is this Duo?" Said a male on the other end.

"Yes it is. May I ask whose calling?"

"The names Senri." He said. "Listen, bruddah, your bruddahs are here, and they're passed out. Do you think you can pick them up?"

Duo thought a moment.

"No, I can't sorry. Just leave them on the beach."

"No can do bruddah." Senri said.

"Why not?" Duo asked.

"Them bruddahs lost their cloths, somewhere."

Duo was silent. He opened his mouth several times and held back a laugh. "They what? What type of bar is that place?"

"Well this is a brothel of sorts hidden in the mountains." Senri said. "They lost their cloths somewhere. The staff looked everywhere for them."

"Okay, I'll come get them." Duo said.

* * *

Duo ended up carting all the boys home in their rented jeep. Heero wasn't insight however.

Half way down the mounted Heero marched up from a small hidden path, camera in hand. He waved Duo down and blinked in surprise at the drunken boys piled in the back.

"I believed only you could do that to them." Heero said.

"So did I." Duo replied.

They made it to the hotel a quarter to five. He carted all the boys up the stairs with Heero's help. As punishment Duo mixed and matched the couples. He brought Aarin to his room, put Quatre in bed with Zechs and Allen, Halo with Wu-fei, Falcon with Trowa.

"Isn't that going overboard?" Heero asked.

"No, it's not." Duo said stripping down.

Heero struggled to hide a smile. "Alright."

Duo left his bikini briefs on and released his hair. He curled his body around Aarin's. He nuzzled his face into Aarin's neck.

"G'night Heero." Duo whispered. Aarin shivered and cuddled closer to Duo.

Heero left the room and went to the only empty one. Sleeper and Silence were there asleep. Both sprawled out on the bed.

Heero laid on the hammock falling into instant slumber.

* * *

The next morning was eventful. Screams of surprise and anguish echoed through the hotel.

Apology, after yell, after scream, after tear, were uttered amongst the boys. Heero and Duo remained silent about the trick.

The day was spent simmering angers and packing to departure the following day.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They arrived home in good spirits. They walked to their rooms to unpack.

Zechs had a moment of unease as he watched Duo enter his room. He didn't voice it however, he hoped it would pass.

The next morning his unease had increased burning in him like a fire. He had gone to check the gundams and saw Duo working on his own. The monitor of the Deathscythe out on his lap. Hilde was working with him, tuning and maintenancing the gundam. "I need to get a few parts to complete the modifications Duo." She said with a warm smile.

Duo merely nodded. "How long will it take?"

"Just a couple of days is all." Hilde said.

"Kay. Tell me when it gets in so I can input the necessary data for it to be operational, also has the thermal weaponry been updated?"

"Yeah, thermal power increased, however it doesn't last as long. We need another part for it."

"It's fine, I could adjust." Duo said.

"Oh, I also Howard called, he says he has a new weapon for the Deathscythe. He says it's an actual scythe made of gundanium alloy. He says that the weapon could stand with the rest of them possibly higher, as long as you don't swing it around wantonly."

"Ah, he knows me to well." Duo said.

"Planning a trip?" Zechs asked.

Hilde stopped and looked at Duo. "Nope, just modifying my gundam." Duo replied. His hands stilled on the keyboard. "Damn, I forgot the code, I'll talk with Heero later. He knows it by heart." Duo set the keyboard aside and jumped down from his gundams chest. He had it lying down so Hilde could do the maintenance.

Duo sauntered passed Zechs all smiles. Flowery-flowery, sparkle-sparkle, even little bubbles.

* * *

The crew had been back a week, when they were in an uproar, every one from maid and butler to the the pilots, minus Heero, were in a panic.

Heero was sitting at his desk finishing his letter. It was on blue paper, written in his finest and most elegant script. He placed in in a matching envelope and put near the cage with the female python.

An urgent knock sounded on his door. He opened it with a look of disappointment.

It was Wu-fei, a look of panic on his face.

"Whats up?" Heero asked.

"Duo's leaving for the colonies." WU-fei barely had time to move, when Heero pushed past him. Wu-fei stumbled slightly they ran after Heero.

In the hanger Duo was watching as his gundam was loaded onto a cart and readied for departure. A duffel bag was thrown over his shoulder and his baggage lay at his feet.

"Well guys, guess it's time I say good-bye." He said, turning around.

"Duo..." Quatre started.

"What, it's a bout time I got out of your hair, no one wants a freeloader on their hand right, besides, I have other things that I need to do." Duo started loading his baggage into the truck

"Duo..." Trowa started.

"Naw you don't need to say anything, man. I promise to send you cards, don't worry, I'll call before I leave and after I land." Duo shrugged.

"Duo..." Zechs couldn't get it out.

"Are all of you going to miss me that much? Listen I'll visit, don't worry, I'll promise to even bring back gifts. Maybe I'll invite you to my house for a party." He chuckled. "You probably wouldn't come, I know you hate my idea of a party, well anyway, I better get going." Duo started to get into the truck.

"DUO!!" Heero yelled.

Duo turned with a bright smile. "He-kun, come to see me off, thats..." Heero grabbed Duo's arm and dragged him away.

Wu-fei squatted near the group, panting heavily. He looked at the others and gave a thumbs up before falling to his back in exhaustion.

* * *

"Yo, Yuy, what are you doing?" Duo asked. He struggled in Heero's iron grip.

Heero mumbled under his breath as he dragged Duo. Each time Duo struggled he tightened his hold until Duo whimpered with pain and moved with Heero instead of against him.

Finally they reached Heero's room. Heero kicked open the door and walked past the snakes without even seeing them he marched past his bad and to the balcony. He gave no warning as he jumped over with Duo in tow, he spread his wings and flew into a room just above his own, he landed upon the balcony and dragged Duo into the room. He pushed Duo ahead of him and closed the balcony door locking it as well. He turned and faced Duo who was enraged at having been dragged through the entire house.

Duo's chest rose and fell, his amethyst eyes dark with anger. "What the fuck is up, Heero?" He said.

Heero's own cobalt eyes were dark as well but with a different emotion. He stared at Duo and flicked on a switch.

Lights went on behind Duo, he turned slowly to see where he was.

Soft white sand covered what was once a floor. Palms were scattered about the large room. The walls had been painted to resemble a the night sky upon a receding surf, and even had distant islands and cliffs, as well as more palms. Above them the roof was equipped with blinking Christmas lights to represent twinkling stars. The moon stood proud in the center of the room. It gave a soft glow to everything and and made the room seem realer. In the center was a curtained off section. The curtains were white and inviting.

Duo looked at that one area and took tentative steps towards the small area. He hesitated at the small parting, he didn't want to open the curtain, but with a shaky hand he pulled the curtain apart.

A two person futon lay on the floor made to perfection. A chocolate colored teddy bear sat in the center, a red envelope leaned against it's furry belly.

Duo knelt and picked it up. In silver glitter was his name. He turned the envelope over and pulled out the card within. Opening it he read: 'We've been together for years now, and although I haven't paid attention to you, I wanted to make a confession to you. The room is my confession. Our private area that is ours alone. The teddy is some thing for you to sleep with when I can not. So, Duo, will you be mine?'

No name was written on at the bottom but it was obvious who it was from. Duo picked up the bear and straightened up. The moment he did so strong arms wrapped around his waist. Heero head rested on Duo shoulders, and Heero sighed into the vanilla scent of Duo's hair.

"You... you've been planning this?" Duo said.

Heero nodded against Duo's shoulder.

"And so I went through all that goddamned trouble for nothing?" Duo said.

"No," Heero said. "The trouble you went through made waiting all the more unbearable."

"Unbearable?" Duo asked.

Heero pressed himself to Duo's back, allowing Duo to feel his desire. "Unbearable." He whispered into Duo's ear. His tongue flicked out caressing the earlobe. He licked around the curve an was rewarded with a pleasured moan from Duo.

Duo turned his head and kissed Heero with all his pent up passion. They devoured each other, as they slowly went to the ground. Duo turned so that his back was upon the futon and put the bear aside. He wrapped his arms around Heero's back and held him to him.

Heero pulled Duo's favorite black shirt from within the waist band of his black jeans and got his hands onto the bare skin of Duo's hard stomach. He moved his hands up coming upon Duo's chest, he ran his fingers over the nipples, and Duo moaned into his mouth.

Heero played with the nubs of flesh as he ravished Duo's mouth, finally they pull back breathing heavily. Heero's and Duo's faces were flushed with lust. They stared at each other with hooded eyes. Heero moved forward again and kissed along Duo's jaw, down his tan neck and to the collar of his shirt. Heero lifted Duo's shirt over his head and tossed over the rails holding the curtains. He raised Duo up and began suckling upon the taught nipples.

Duo held Heero's head, his fingers ruffling through that thick hair. He moaned loudly and gripped Heero's strong arms.

Both of their jeans were getting tighter with each ministration. He groaned and bucked his hips against Heero, their groins touched causing moans of pleasure to echo out of their throats.

Heero's hands went to Duo's belt. Duo moaned and threw back his head. Heero's hands unlatched the belt and undid the loops. He unhitched the button, and pulled down the zipper.

"He... Heero... mm... don't play with one of them." Duo gasped.

Heero shifted his mouth from the taught nipple to the shifted to it's neglected partner. Heero stated to pull down the pants shifting down over the thighs. Duo lifted up his hips allowing Heero to remove the offending clothing.

Heero grabbed the waist band of the tighty-whities, and began shifting them down over his legs. Duo's arousal sprang free and hugged Duo's stomach. Pre-cum dripped from the tiny mouth in clear droplets. Heero wrapped a firm hand over the hard flesh and using the liquid as a lubricant he shifted his hand up and down the flesh.

Duo's back arched, pressing his chest to Heero's mouth. His breath caught and he licked his dry lips. "Mmh." Duo bit his lower lip. His lips parted in a pant. "Aaah." He caught Heero's hand in his, and tried to still it to no avail.

Heero began kissing down Duo's chest, laying the flushed man upon his back and lifting the steadily moving hips. His mouth closed over the hot turgid flesh that lay in the curly nest of dark chocolate hairs. He rolled the balls in their sack weighing them and playing with them.

"Oh, god." Duo said thrusting up his hip.

Heero took the flesh into his mouth, sucking lightly upon it. He rose his mouth off to lick along the sides, and beneath the rim of the head. His tongue wrapped around the velvet head.

"I'm gonna... oh god, I'm coming!" Duo fisted the sheets on the futon.

Heero grabbed the base, squeezing preventing the orgasm.

"Re.. remove... that... damn... hand." Duo said between gasps.

"I've waited a long time." Heero whispered against the base of Duo's cock. The breath tickled the hairs causing Duo to moan loudly. "I won't lose this fun." He nibbled Duo's inner thigh. He licked along the pale flesh trailing it down to the winking mouth just below Duo's balls.

Duo gasped and opened himself wider. A hand gripped the sheets above his head while the other locked onto Heero's hair. He opened his mouth in a silent scream of pleasure and panted heavily letting out the occasional moan of pleasure.

Heero licked two fingers and inserted them into Duo's anus. Duo tightened around Heero, the muscles in his anus sucked and pulled at the two fingers.

"Wow, someones eager." Heero moaned. He dropped his mouth back onto Duo's penis. He sucked lightly then increased pressure. He ran his mouth up and down the long hard flesh.

"Oh.... mmmh... please... Heero... oh god... please..." Duo bucked up his hips burying himself deeper in Heero's throat.

Heero released the base of Duo's cock and ran his fingers up and down it coaxing Duo to come.

Duo's back arched and he released his seed into Heero's mouth. Heero's throat worked to swallow the hot seed as it flowed into his throat.

Duo collapsed. Sweat decorated his body in the artificial light. He panted heavily.

Heero rose his head from between Duo's thighs and looked at the panting golden form before him. He wide some of the white cream from the side of his mouth and kissed a trail from Duo's naval to his collar bone.

Duo felt Heero's mouth hover over his own, and raised his head to meet Heero's. He could taste himself in Heero's mouth and that was enough to stir him again.

Duo looked at Heero. He saw the need in Heero's eyes. And still felt the wiggling fingers in his rear.

Duo nodded and spread himself wider. Heero got onto his knees and looked at Duo. Duo smiled lustily and scooted close to Heero making sure Heero's fingers remain nestled deep within him. When Duo was on his knees before him, Heero added a third finger to Duo's rear.

Duo gripped Heero's waist, and threw back his head in pleasure. He moved forward and kissed Heero. He began to idly unzip Heero's pants and wiggle them down Heero's own thighs.

Heero worked to help Duo get the cloth from his waist. Duo looked at Heero's own turgid flesh.

"You didn't wear underwear." He said. "Naughty, naughty. To think I would have missed this."

Heero smiled and pulled his fingers from Duo. He grabbed Duo by the thighs and pulled him towards him.

Duo put his legs on either side of Heero's. Duo helped guide Heero to his entrance while Heero balanced Duo.

When they were set, Duo took a deep breath and slammed himself down upon Heero's ready flesh causing both to cry out. Duo panted with his head back trying not to move. Heero waited for the okay from Duo.

Without lifting his head Duo nodded. Heero gripped Duo's thighs, he felt the tension in them as Duo began to raise himself. Duo slammed down again, hard. He yelped grabbed Heero's shoulders for leverage.

Heero leaned forward, forcing Duo to his back. Duo locked ankles behind Heero's smooth back. Heero thrust hard and deep into Duo, forcing himself deeper and deeper into the Duo's body.

Duo writhed beneath Heero, screaming and moaning. He panted and arched gripping Heero's shoulders.

Duo's neck strained back raising his shoulders from the futon. His breath caught in mid-gasp and came out in a shaky breath.

Heero wrapped a hand around Duo's hardening cock. He jerked it in time to his own thrust.

Duo brought up his knees so that they rested on either side of Heero's shoulders. He raised his hips to meet Heero's thrusts. AT the new angle Heero' pounded against Duo's sensitive prostate helping with the building of Duo's climax.

Heero began to loose his rhythm, his thrust increased, and he drove himself deeper.

Duo yelped and moaned beneath Heero, trying to figure out whether he was in pain or was receiving pleasure.

Finally they climaxed. Duo's seed sprayed between them, covering Duo from naval to chin and Heero's hand. Heero shuddered above Duo, before collapsing halfway on Duo. He panted heavily, against Duo. His chocolate locks plastered to his sweat drenched forehead. With a heavy sigh of contentment he wiggled against Duo.

Duo giggled softly and raised Heero's head for a loving kiss. "Thank you." Duo whispered before he lovingly kissed Heero.

They lay curled against one another till both fell into solid slumber.

* * *

The others found them lying together. Content smiles on their faces. Zechs prodded Duo with his toe.

Duo opened a lazy eye and glared at the elder youth. "What do you want?" He asked.

"So how was it?" Zechs asked.

"What?" Duo asked. A soft wind blew causing Duo to shiver. Duo snuggled to the closest warmth he had. Another body. Duo froze. He ran hands along the body, and was rewarded with a soft moan. The body cuddled closer and strong arms wrapped around Duo.

Almost in disbelief he looked at Heero. A smiled spread on his face.

"Better then I imagined." He sighed. He kissed Heero's forehead. "Koi, hey Koi, wake up."

"Hn." Heero said. A single cobalt eye opened. It glittered with sleep and sparkled with lust.

"Koi, we have guests." Duo whispered.

Heero looked around. He smiled at the others and nuzzled into Duo's ribs. He grabbed the sheet beneath him and pulled it over his bare abdomen. He even covered Duo's exposed waist and wrapped his arm around it.

"Koi," Duo said.

"We'll be out later, let us get a little more sleep." Heero said sleepily.

The others snickered.

"Koi, can I get dressed at least." Duo asked. Duo was feeling embarrassed now.

"No," Heero said.

"So Duo how do you like to be the Seme to the untameable Heero Yuy?"

"Seme," Duo chuckled. "Nope, I'm his Uke and he tamed me." Duo ran a hand through Heero's hair. He laughed softly. The others grinned and looked at the room.

"Damn, he worked hard in this room." Zechs said. "I'm jealous."

"Your not the only one." Trowa said.

"Trust the perfect soldier to create the perfect gift." Quatre giggled.

"No talkie more sleepie." Heero growled.

The others laughed and started to filter away. "Good luck Duo." Quatre said over his shoulder.

Duo nestled back into the nest of Heero's arms. "Aishiteru, Koi."

~^-^~ (~^-^~) =^-^=


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

October came with a flourish of excitement and fear. The reapers floated about the mansion putting up decorations, and, (despite Quatre's protest) painting of realistic horrifying images upon large pieces of cloth and hanging them upon the walls and doors through out the house.

Sleeper and Silence joined the project with their own realistic paintings and decorum.

When the first painting went up on Quatre's door which resembled the inside of Quatre's room and portrayed Quatre's bloody corpse upon the floor right infront of the door, Aarin scream in fear and ran directly into the door. Quatre rushed out and screamed at the large looming zombie on the opposite wall. When he realized it was a painting he screamed at the reapers and their accomplices.

* * *

"Thus concludes todays business." Quatre said in the boardroom within the Winner Enterprise building in Cairo. "Now our annual Halloween party is being held at the end of the month, and seeing as everyone has had their turn hosting the circuit starts again with me, so I assume everyone knows where I live." The people at the table nodded. There was a total of 50 employees. "Okay, it will be a costume party, and please I implore you not to bring you children. My house mates went overboard with their decorating and..." He let the statement unfinished.

One of the employee's raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Blake?" Quatre said.

"Might I suggest including our business partners in this congregation. It'll help foster friendship between us as well as boost company reputations."

"Thats a great idea Mr. Blake. Mr. Aarin, please send invitations to our neighbor companies, as well as sister businesses."

"Mr. Winner, I believe it would be wise to put a mild restriction on the number of employee's allowed." A young man said.

"Indeed, Mr. Otori. Limit them to 50 employee's a piece please." Quatre said with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Winner, but might I suggest a smaller number say 10. There is a total of..." Mr. Otori looked at his ledger, and counted to himself, "5 partnered companies and 10 sister businesses. It'll be more cost affective to have ten, maybe fifteen, but fifty is a little extreme."

"Thank you, Mr. Otori." Quatre said. "Mr. Aarin change the numbers to fifteen. Ms. Kensen, please call the local caterers, we'll need enough for 500 individuals. Mr. Deswal, please make arrangements for a disk jockey to attend this affair. Rashid, be so kind as to aid Mr. Aarin in his task. Mr. Otori, please be so kind as to run the numbers of cost and expenses for this party. Your all dismissed." Quatre stood and the others followed suit. They talked excitedly as they left the boardroom.

Quatre walked back to his office. The moment he sat down Aarin's voice filtered over the intercom. "Mr. Winner, there is call on line 1, 2, and 3. Line 1 is Judge Muarry, he says it's urgent. Line 2 id Wu-fei-san, and line 3 is an unknown."

"Transfer line 3 to Rashid, tell Wu-fei to call back in ten minutes. I'll talk to Muarry." Quatre replied. He picked up the phone and hit the line 1 button. "Hello Judge Muarry, how are you today?"

"I'm calling to give you a pre-warning. A lawsuit has been filed against your company."

"Oh, thats new. Are you allowed to give details or no?"

"Sorry, Master Winner." Muarry said. "Are you still at your estate in the Sahara?"

"Yes, I'm still at my desert estate. We're relocating in November." Quatre said.

"Okay, it'll be there by next Monday."

"Okay, thank you for the warning, Muarry." Quatre said. "I'll be seeing you soon, I guess."

"Some people see it as a conflict of interest if I took the case." Muarry said. "But maybe I'll get to see you, Master Quatre."

"Yes, I see." Quatre said. "Talk to you later, Judge Muarry." Quatre put the phone on it's cradle.

* * *

Quatre was left in his office to silently think. Aarin knocked lightly. "Quatre the day has ended everyone went home already."

"I know, just let me be a minute." Quatre said.

"Are you stressed, brother of mine?" Aarin said cocking his head to the side.

"A little." Quatre said. "Right now, I'm actually thankful, that I have a job since those reapers have turned my house to the haunted house of hell, and who, knows what that place looks like today."

"I don't want to know either but we have to go home. Wu-fei told me that reapers have recruited two of the worst people, and they need to regulate whats going on."

"Who?" Quatre asked looking at Aarin.

"Trowa and..." Aarin dropped off.

Quatre blanched. "Oh no, they didn't." Aarin nodded. "We're getting a hotel, I'm not going back there."

"We still need to go back there, Quatre." Aarin said. "They turned the gundams into gargoyles."

Quatre turned white as a sheet. "Oh fuck." He said. Aarin giggled.

"I'll summon the car." Aarin said as he swayed out.

* * *

The house looked dismal and decrypted. The reapers had painted the entire house in the fashion of an old house that was falling apart. They even scattered broken pieces of another house around the mansion. Quatre looked at his little oasis mansion. What used to be very beautiful now looked like the graveyard from hell. The gundams towered over the walk all crouched down. Some molding or another upon their gundanium alloy giving them the appearance of giant demons and gargoyles.

Quatre walked down the endless walkway looking woefully at each gundam. "The humiliation they must feel." He said.

"I agree, thats just degrading." Wu-fei said from behind Quatre. Quatre yipped and jumped. His wings sprouted ready to flee in case of danger. "I can't find Nataku." Wu-fei said sadly.

"I think thats the point." Aarin said. "Don't want others to know that the gundams are still alive when they were rumored to be destroyed nearly ten years ago."

"Nataku... This is an injustice to Nataku's pride as a gundam, and I wont stand for it."

Quatre shrugged and walked into the house.

* * *

Heero sat on one of the overstuffed chairs in the study and he read his book aloud. Duo sat curled up at Heero's feet. His arms crossed over Heero's knees and head resting upon them as he quietly listened to the story.

Heero paused and looked over the book at Duo. Duo turned his head and glanced at Heero. "Why'd you stop, Koi." he asked.

"I thought you were asleep." Heero said.

"Thats not it." Duo said. "You thought of somethings. Tell me, Koi." Duo got to his knees and looked into the cobalt eyes of his lover.

"Halloween costumes." Heero said. "I was thinking, master and fox."

"Does it involve leather?" Duo asked.

"I know someone who can dye leather red." Heero said.

"What does the outfit entail?" Duo asked crawling onto Heero's lap.

"Fox ears, and a fluffy tail. A leather collar on your neck. Leather arm gloves with fox paws. Leather bikini. The collar studded with a leash. You wearing eyeliner and a little bit of lipstick. Me wearing leather pants with thigh high boots and carrying a whip at my waist."

Duo hand now straddled Heero. He placed slim arms behind Heero's neck. "What about me? I get no pants or boots."

"I was thinking about little fox boots with heels." Heero whispered. Both eyes had darkened with lust as they stared at each other.

"Okay Master." Duo whispered. Duo leaned in for a kiss and when their lips were a hairs breath apart the door burst open. Heero and Duo both groaned at looked at the new arriver. It was Zechs. "Mood ruined."

"What the _fuck_ did you do to the Tallgeese?" He yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Duo asked.

"I'm not talking to you Shinigami." Zechs said. "Heero, what the hell did you do to Tallgeese?"

"I provided the reapers with an idea is all." Heero said. "I, physically, didn't do shit. I placed an idea on the table it was they who did the deed, I didn't force them."

Zechs opened his mouth and closed it like a fish out of water. Finally he spoke. "Dammit, I can't fucking find anyway to blame this shit on you." Zechs stormed out in hunt of the reapers.

"Well, I thought I was slick." Duo giggled.

"After a bit of foreplay you are." Heero said eyes another shade darker. Duo smiled seductively. He slid off Heero's lap and went to the door. Heero stood but froze when he heard the deadbolt lock.

"Don't want to be interrupted." Duo said. He flicked off the lights till the only light the shone was from the moon through the high windows.

* * *

"Trowa, what are you doing?" Quatre asked as he examined a painting on the dining room door.

"Well," Trowa said. "I wanted to help with the haunted house feature of this place since we'll have kids coming in and out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"The reapers and the boys went to town and handed out fliers for an exciting haunted house, and so we'll be busy."

"I'm having a Halloween party that night." Quatre said.

"Thats okay, the parties in the garden after all, and the kids and teens will be wandering through the house."

"And who's going to run this haunted house?" Quatre asked crossing his arms.

"Sickle, Halo, Silence, Sleeper, Allen, Falcon, Heero, and Duo." Trowa said. "They'll take time to mingle with your people. We have three tours, one that starts on the fourth floor and is mazed around till expelled onto the roof, one that starts on the second floor and mazes through to the third and into Chiyuki no Sereno where they're assaulted by visions of demons and monsters, and one that starts in the underground tunnels of the Magnaucs."

"And the Magnaucs agreed to this?" Quatre asked.

"In fact, it was their idea for the three tours. They wanted to play remnants and ghouls." Trowa smiled warmly. "This'll be great, we've never done something like this before. Last year during Halloween we had the Vampire Massacre."

"Oh god, I remember that. It was a group of remaining OZ troops, they held a mock Halloween Party which was actually a meeting to assassinate Queen Relena."

"Then the year before that we were sent to space, and we were left in the tender care of those twisted doctors years before that, hm this is really the first Halloween we've spent together."

Quatre thought about that. "You're right, this is our first Halloween together."

"Couples costumes?"

"I don't know." Quatre said.

"Please, I promise not to make it too obvious that we're a couple."

"Okay what did you have in mind."

"Master Vampire and pet Werewolf." Trowa said.

"What??" Quatre stared at Trowa for a few heart beats.

"Oh, come on. I know the perfect place to get the costumes too."

"What exactly is the costume?" Quatre asked.

"Well for the vamp, black leather pants, with a black cape and a whip. For the wolf, ears and a fluffy tail with a leather collar and a leash along with a silk bikini." Trowa gave a wide smile. "Also red contacts for the vamp, and honey-gold or amber for the werewolf."

"Oh, my god, you planned the costumes." Quatre said.

"Well, me and the other seme's did." Trowa said. He smiled wide. "Heero chose the master and fox combo. Zechs went with..." Trowa stopped a wide grin spreading across his face. "Halo chose angel and cupid combo with Allen, and Sickle chose the demon and angel servant."

"What about Zechs and Wu-fei?" Quatre asked.

"They chose a Greek ensemble." Trowa said. "Adonis and Athena. Guess who wears the wig."

Quatre smiled. "So who's who for us?"

"I'm better at wagging a tail then flourishing a cape." Trowa said happily.

"Alright, lets do it then." Quatre smiled.

"I'll call in for a fitting we want this perfect after all."

* * *

"I dunno Zechs." Wu-fei said. He had just heard about the costume. He blushed a little but was uncertain.

"It'll be fine." Zechs said. "I chose the least threatening of the costumes. Everyone else is in leather, we get silk and cloth." Zechs smiled widely.

"Thought of it with me in mind eh?" Wu-fei said.

"Yeah I did. I always wanted to make sure your comfortable."

"Thanks Zechs." Wu-fei said and he threw his arms around Zechs neck.

"So, yes?" Zechs asked.

"Yes, I guess."

"Thanks Wu-fei." Zechs said wrapping his arms around Wu-fei's waist. He planted a chaste kiss upon Wu-fei's lips and pulled away. "Time to confirm my appointment then."

~^-^~ (~^-^~) =^-^=


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Monday came and the Halloween countdown began. "15 days ladies and gents hope you all set." Sickle and Halo said. "We hope your costumes are ready. To insure that they fit we've changed the food menu to salads for the rest of the month, and no more slacking off, get to working out boys." The reapers had them locked in a windowless room with workout equipment.

"Are you calling me fat?" Noin growled.

"Yes I am, Cruella DeVil." Halo said. "Unless that is a spare tire on your waste." Halo was suddenly near her and pinched a handful of flesh. Noin blushed and pushed Halo away.

Zechs and Quatre giggled. "Your not much better Milliardo, Quatre, the two of you have put on _alot_ of weight."

"I have noticed the two of you getting a little wider around the waist." Wu-fei said.

"You can't point fingers Wu-kun." Duo said. "And neither can I non of us has really been in the weight room for what three months. We've all gained."

"Well actually Heero hasn't." Hilde said. All eyes turned to the stoic pilot. "He's been in here everyday since the Hawaii trip. He always trains early in the mornings, and is usually up before us."

"Not since I've been sleeping with him." Duo said. "When I wake up he's still dead to the world."

"And smells like lavender and coconut." Hilde said.

"Heero!!" Duo said. "How long do you leave me alone in the cold."

"Two, three hours tops." Heero said. "I pride myself in being able to stay in shape." Heero took off his shirt. The fine planes of his stomach showed. He stretched and the muscles along his stomach rippled. He smiled widely.

"Well we know Heero isn't perfect. Look at all those scars." Duo smiled.

"Oh, you don't like them?" Heero asked.

"Nope."

"Funny thats not what you said last night." Duo's face turned beet red. "You positively loved rubbing you hands over them didn't you my precious fox." Duo's face burned.

"Damn you, Koi." Duo said.

"Well Trowa has joined me, right?" Heero said.

"I tried waking up Quatre but when he sleeps he sleeps." Trowa smiled. "This'll be really fun, we can relax."

"No we can't." Heero said. "We're their trainers." Heero said. He walked to the wall, he opened a secret panel, from within he pulled a cat-o'-nine tails. "Well ladies lets get to work."

"I'm not..." Wu-fei started.

"Lose the flab and I'll call you a man." Heero smiled. He gave the whip a harsh flick. The leather straps hit the ground with an audible slap. "You ain't losing weight standing around, are you?"

* * *

The group was literally whipped into shape within ten days. The remaining four was spent recovering. Heero had worked Duo harder then the others and now sat at his lovers side rubbing Aloe-Vera over the whip marks.

"You didn't have to be so harsh, Koi." Duo said in a strained voice. "My limbs feel like spaghetti and and jelly."

"Sorry." Heero said. "You look great however."

"I feel like shit. Looking great doesn't count if I feel like shit." Duo said.

"Sleep Duo, the welts and bruises should be gone by tomorrow, and if we're lucky the soreness should subside by Halloween." Heero gave a small smile. "I love you."

"Ditto." Duo said as he fell asleep.

* * *

Twas the night of Halloween and all through the manor, ghost and goblins moaned and groaned, while the skeletons and remnants exchanged witty banter. With the pilots healed and roaming about, the reapers set the traps around. With glee filled laughs and horror filled screams, tonights event were indeed going to be a fun filled dream.

"No way." Allen said. "No, no, no, no, no, no." Allen crossed his arms and turned from his lover.

"Please Allen, please please please."

"No, I won't do it." A flaming blush crept up Allen's face. "It's embarrassing."

"I am." Falcon said. "Come on it'll be fun."

"For you since you get wear a robe." Allen said. "I'm in a thong." Allen looked at Halo. "Please don't make me do it."

Halo looked into Allen's eyes. They pleaded into his, begging silently. "Okay, you don't have too. But you would've looked great as a flying cupid."

"Thank you but I do have a little self respect." Allen said with a warm smile.

* * *

Heero sat out side Duo's bedroom. It had taken all of his self-restraint not to go in and check on Duo's progress.

"DAMMIT!!!" Duo screamed.

"WELL HOLD STILL FOX BOY!!!!" Hilde yelled.

"NO, YOUR TRYING TO KILL ME!!! KOI, HELP!!!!" Duo yelled panicked.

_He's fine, everything is fine._ Heero told himself.

"KOI!!!!" Duo's voice had turned high and frightened.

Heero rushed in. Duo, almost in full costume rushed to his lover hiding firmly behind Heero.

"Duo, get over here and let me finish." Hilde said.

"No, I won't. You stabbed in the eye with that shit, and it fucking hurt." Duo replied.

"Beauty is pain Kami no Kitsune."

"Then ugly must be pleasure. Thank you but I choose the latter."

"Let me get a look at you." Heero said.

He turned to look his lover in the face. The eyeliner on one eye was jagged, but everything else was as envisioned. The amethyst depths framed by full lashes were striking. It made the eyes glow upon the tanned skin.

The fox ears poked out from Duo's hair and due to the emotion senor in them they were laid back in anger. The red lipstick gave Duo a slightly pouty look taking a decade off Duo's age. Blush and painted on whiskers gave an animal like appearance. The red leather diamond studded collar with a red nylon leash hung from his neck.

The red leather bikini looked poured onto Duo's hips. On the rear was the tail, again emotion sensored. It flicked in an agitated manor. He added red lace garter rested on the slim thighs The knee-high red-leather boots with the felt paws completed the ensemble.

"You look positively fetching." Heero said.

"If she weren't trying to stab my eyes out I'd agree."

"Let me do it then." Heero grabbed the eyeliner. He laid his pinkie just below Duo's eye. "Close." Heero commanded. Duo did as told. With careful strokes he framed Duo's eyes, painting lightly. He stretched a little off the edge of the eye giving the end a slight curl. "Some skills I thought I'd never use." He commented.

Duo nodded. "Well?"

A thousand and one thoughts raced through Heero's head, all of them lewd and lascivious. He grabbed the leash and began pulling Duo down the hall. They passed Trowa in his werewolf ensemble playing a little game of "fetch" with Quatre. They giggled as Duo and Heero passed.

By the time they got to Heero's destination, Duo was annoyed at the fact that he was dragged around like a pet.

Heero opened the door to his room and marched firmly closing the door behind him and his lover.

"What's up, He-kun?" Duo asked haughtily.

"Duo, sit." Heero commanded back turned.

"What?" Duo asked irritated.

A whip flashed from no where hitting the air near Duo's head. "Sit." Heero commanded again.

Duo sat reluctantly and stared at Heero. "What's this about?" Duo asked.

Heero turned around a warm smile on his face. "Good boy, Duo, thats my precious fox." Heero scratched behind Duo's false ears.

It finally dawned on Duo what Heero was up to.

"Come here boy." Heero said. Duo dropped to all fours and moved gracefully across the floor till he reached Heero. His ears stood erect and tail lightly swayed.

"Lay down."

Duo laid on his stomach, legs and arms bunched beneath him. He cast amethyst eyes onto Heero.

Heero smiled and used his foot to force Duo onto his side. Heero crouched down and began to rub Duo's stomach casually moving downward till his had brushed the swell between his legs. Duo shuddered.

Again Heero smiled and stood up. Duo got onto all fours again. Heero pulled off his clothing and crawled onto the edge of the bed. "Duo." Heero patted his leg. Duo crawled over and rested his chin on Heero's knee.

"Want a treat boy?" Heero asked. Duo brought his front 'paws' onto Heero's leg. He let out a small yip.

Heero smiled and caressed himself. "Here you go." Heero said.

Duo nosed the erect penis curiously.

"Lick or suck, you choose." Heero said.

A mischievous grin spread on Duo's face. He licked the length of the shaft languorously flicking his tongue on the tip. Heero leaned back on his elbows eyes hooded as he stared at his fox.

Duo crawled onto the bed and laid across Heero's stomach licking the shat even more vigorously.

Heero undid the ties of Duo's leather bikini and the cloth fell off. "Stand." Heero said. Without missing a beat Duo rose back to all fours. Heero maneuvered Duo till his slim hips were above Heero's head.

Duo's own penis hung above him tauntingly. Casually he licked the already dripping head. Duo shuddered and moaned.

After a bit more foreplay Heero had reached his limit. He forced Duo off of him, much to Duo's displeasure. Duo leaned back on his knees licking his lips.

"Hey I wasn't done." He growled huskily, glaring lust filled amethyst depths at Heero.

Heero forced Duo back onto all fourths and stuck two saliva covered fingers beneath Duos tail into his lovers rectum. Duo moaned lightly and Heero removed the two digits and began sliding his own manhood to the entrance.

Finally Heero was firmly nestled within Duo. Heero wrapped strong arms about Duo's waist and was about to start moving when...

"And this was the room of the bloody..... OH MY GOD!" Sickle froze using his cape to prevent the tour groups eyes from seeing the spectacle.

Heero and Duo were frozen with embarrassment.

"What? Whats wrong?" A female voice asked.

"One of our actors is getting changed. His costume is extremely convincing is all." Sickle said. "Why don't we just go on to the next room shall we?" Sickle started closing the door, glaring at Heero and Duo on his way out.

Heero looked at Duo who said. "Well thats a mood ruiner." He crawled out from under Heero and began dressing.

Heero walked to his closet and began sliding into the tight leather.

"Aren't you going to wear underwear?" Duo asked eyebrow raised.

"It'll leave a line. The outfit needs to be smooth and seductive. I am after the all the lord of foxes. And a fox mind you is sleek and alluring, perfect in it's craft. I am to seduce some of the tourist from the group, and can't do that with a mar on my perfection." Heero started lacing the sides of the pants from mid-thigh to hips, then got out heeled leather boots that touched the beginnings of the lacing. He tied those along the backs as well.

Leather sheaths covered his arms from wrist to elbows. Silver hoops decorated his left ear from lobe to shell, a gold disk inlaid with diamonds hung around his neck on a gold chain.

He pulled a bottle from the dresser and popped the cap and preceded to rub the contents onto his skin. It tuned out to be a reddish gold dust that made him glow like a god or demon. "Here rub on yourself as well." Heero said tossing it to Duo. Heero used the excess to get between the gaps in the lacing.

"Let me get your back." Duo said stepping behind his glowing lover.

Soon both were glowing with the dust.

Heero strapped the whip to his waist. "See you in an hour." he said with a chaste kiss and then he left.

* * *

Duo sighed and assumed his position on the bed. He used the magic he knew to tie the leash to the bed post, and bind his arms and legs. The illusion of blood was thrust about the room and across the bed.

"And this is the room of the Bloody Count.... With hopes the room will be empty." Halo's voice came warningly.

Duo got quickly fixed a blindfold and gag magically then began making small, helpless, keening noises.

"Oh my god." A women said.

Halo walked in briskly. "Someone help me." Halo said.

Two people moved forward to help untie Duo.

When the gag and blindfold were removed Duo began babbling as taught. "Get me out of this." He whimpered. "Quick before he comes..."

Duo looked about the room his eyes widening with believable horror. His 'saviors' followed his gaze and paled. Halo had made the room even more gory with torture devices and body parts. Halo looked at Duo and a silent smile showed behind the mock fear in his eyes.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" Duo thrashed in his bindings. The two people struggled to still his form. Then they noticed the blood soaked into the bed and stood away from it looking at their bloody clothes.

"Whats going on in here?" Zechs asked gliding into the room.

Many were relieved to see the mock Adonis, but Duo paled at the sight. He writhed on the bed and fell with a loud thud.

"Keep him away from me." Duo hissed.

It dawned on the tourist now, who the 'Bloody Count' was. (temporarily at least)

"Now, now, my fox, is that anyway to treat your master." Zechs asked flinging out his charm upon a select few. A whip flashed through the air to strike Duo. Duo gave a scream of agony, which made the tourist cower.

"What do we have here?" Zechs glanced at the people before him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't have involved them, my pet. Now they'll have to die as well."

Zechs face morphed into something gruesome and horrifying. He displayed a mouthful of sharp jagged teeth and lunged at one of the selected tourist.

"T-t-to the balcony." Halo stammered as he pounced on Zechs thrusting him off the tourist. Illusion gave the tourist a monstrous wound on her collarbone. She screamed with fear as she 'saw' her own blood upon her.

The others had rushed onto the balcony and Halo dragged the frantic tourist with him, giving Zechs a delighted smile as he did.

Duo gave his last performance to the tourist. His eyes went wide with tears and fear. "Please, please don't leave me. Help." Zechs began advancing on Duo. Duo's wide eyes glance at Zechs who was slowly slinking to him. "I beg of you help me."

"Help him." several people said to Halo who was already chanting the spell of departure.

Duo stared at them pleadingly up until the point Zechs descended upon him. Then he began screaming helplessly. Several tried to rush forward only to be held back. They cried out for the young boy who was left at the hands of the bloody count just as they were teleported.

* * *

Duo's screams of fear changed to high pitched laughter as Zechs tickled him. "Stop, stop, I beg you stop." Duo writhed helplessly as Zechs' fingers worked endlessly at his sensitive areas.

"Ha ha, you shouldn't have made yourself so vulnerable, Duo." Zechs said gleefully.

Duo snorted and wheezed. "I can't.... I can't.... can't breath." Duo stammered. "Ze.... Zechs..... y-y-you'll miss y-y-your party."

Zechs stopped then. Duo panted heavily. Giggles occasionally causing his breath to shudder out. "Thats right." He said. "Well I guess I'll go now. Laters." With that he left closing the door behind him.

Duo lay exhausted on the ground. "I'll stay here."

* * *

Meanwhile Quatre's guest are enjoying the graveyard as well as the spectacle of ghost and goblins roaming about. The occasional screams from within the house sent some to the tour lines that stretched along the paved road to the front door.

"They must be having fun." Quatre said to Kyoya Otori who with no sense of imagination dressed as a dead businessman. "I swear, this house is.... horrifying."

"This was a major expense. With the actors, paint, electricity." Kyoya ran the numbers. "This will leave a dent in your funds."

"Actually it won't." Quatre said. "My friends have choreographed everything. It came from their pockets not my bank account."

"Well, I'm surprised they didn't hire professionals. This looks professional."

"Thats what happens when you get five bored guys and a special holiday together." Quatre sighed then jumped at the high-pitched scream.

Heero glided in, smiling to himself. "Hello Quatre." He said sitting down near the small bog/pond.

"What's made you so happy?" Quatre asked.

"I get to torment Duo next." Heero smiled. "Then I have to go into the room and and play victim for Sleeper and Silence's ritual to the 'dark goddess' Wu-fei." His smile broadened. "After that the Magnaucs will be chasing the tour party which I'll acquire through the tunnels running beneath the manor till we outlet in the the desert 'holy ground' within which we'll witness the battle between the devil and angel where I'll be killed and my tour party will be hastened to safety by my foxtrot Duo."

Quatre shook his head. "Your into this aren't you?"

"Acting, one of the many skills I'd thought I'd never use." Heero winked. "And like so many other thinks I'm perfect at it."

A mental alarm sounded and Heero was off.

Quatre rose and Kyoya followed suit. "this haunted house will probably be the talk of the manor for quite sometime. Thankfully I'm relocating, don't want people coming over to harass me about it."

"Shall I run the numbers on how many people to bring to clean the manor up." Kyoya asked.

"You are possibly the only person who thinks more about funds and less about fun." Quatre said. He shook his head again. "No, I won't need anyone to clean up the manor but the people who turned it into a hell house in the first place."

Kyoya shrugged heavily. "It'll take weeks to get this place clean."

"No it won't." Quatre said. "They had lots of help, so that help can help them as well. They wont have a days rest till this place is back to the way it was when they moved in."

"A question." Kyoya said pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. "Did you aid in the transformation of this manor."

"Gladly no." Quatre said. "Those hooligans just up and decided to decorate for the festival of the dead, I had not a hair in it."

"But did you give permission for this abrupt transformation?"

"Again no, but it was seven to one and I had no choice but to concede defeat, didn't actually approve and they'll see that in their checks next week."

Kyoya nodded. "How about we go on one of the tours, Mr Winner?" He suggested.

"We'll go on all three, I can give you a full tour of the manor, if I can recognize the rooms that is."

~^-^~ (~^-^~) =^-^=


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The two weeks after Halloween was spent tediously cleaning the entire manor top to bottom, getting every nook cranny and speck of dust clean to perfection.

The boys collapsed in the study around five in the evening, worn out.

"Great job." Quatre commented. "Well I believe we can start packing for..."

A high pitched beeping sounded from Heero's laptop. He opened the screen and saw the e-mail. He opened it and scanned it's contents.

"'Zechs, Heero, and Trowa'" He read aloud. "'You three have a mission to colony 231. You are to infiltrate the research facility under the aliases of Miss Zelia Ridgestone, Mr. Hawthorn Ridgestone, and Triston Quartz. Your objective is to locate _all _top secret files located throughout the building, _without _raising suspicion or alarm in the process.

"'This mission shall commence immediately. You are to check in periodically with any new development or discoveries. Communications with your fellow pilots will be ceased for the duration of the mission.'" Groans echoed about. Heero gave a mild snort and continued. "'A reserved flight is awaiting departure at the Cairo airport. The pilot will have your new aliases as well as a detailed history of the people you are portraying. Do not delay more than necessary. The longer you wait to start the more difficult it will become.'"

"It's been what six months since our last mission?" Duo asked.

"Around there." replied Quatre.

"Hold on I have to play a women?" Zechs asked through clenched teeth.

"Why you three though?" Wu-fei asked. "Maxwell, Zechs and Yuy are better for this mission since Duo is more feminine than most of us besides Quatre."

"Thanks a lot Wu-kun." Duo muttered.

"I've noticed thats it's only the seme's in our relationship pairings." Quatre said offhandedly.

"That may be but that has nothing to do with this mission. I suggest we leave tonight at 2400 hours." Trowa said unconcerned. "I already have a bag packed for any mission we may have to go on. Zechs does as well, what about you Heero?"

Eyes turned to the silent stoic pilot. His cobalt eyes were empty of emotion, face set in a cold mask. When he spoke it was cold and monotoned. "The best time to leave would be at 0400 hours. It'll give us time to get into our new characters. Zechs practice with Duo. He knows the walks and talks of a female." Zechs nodded and walked out with Duo on his heels.

The cobalt eyes turned to Trowa. "Trowa, have Hilde and Noin do checks on Tallgeese, Heavyarms, and Zero." Trowa left immediately. "Wu-fei," The stony depths looked at the Chinese youth. "Secure three trucks for transport." Wu-fei gave a silent nod.

"Quatre, I'll need you to examine the current weather conditions,and see if there will be any delays."

"What about you?" Quatre asked.

"I have to retrieve my guns. I locked them away for Halloween." Heero left without another word.

* * *

It was midnight and Quatre sat at his desk with Trowa examining the neglected letters from the past two weeks. Aarin was there as well filing some documents.

Trowa gave a gasp as he came across a letter with 'Timed Document Enclosed. Respond Immediately' in bold red letters. "Quatre!" he said with a panicked tone.

Quatre looked up from a letter from 'Luck of the Yokai' to glance at Trowa's outstretched hand. "I forgot that was coming in." He said taking it. He go a small knife from his desk and cut the letter open and pulled out the document enclosed.

His azure eyes scanned the contents with mild curiosity. He put the letter down and gave a heavy sigh.

"Well?" Trowa asked concerned.

"It's a mild lawsuit." Quatre said. "It states that there was some fowl play within my company. I'll have Rashid take a look at all employees within and released from the company."

"I wish I could be here to support you." Trowa said standing and wrapping his firm arms around Quatre's shoulders. He kissed Quatre's cheek and moved to the shell of Quatre ear and kissed the back of it.

"I do to, but thats all the more reason to actually complete your mission on time, right?"

Trowa's hand ran a hand down the pajamaed sporting Wile E. Coyote and his nemesis the Road Runner. His hand dipped below the waist band and played with the sensitive scar nestled on his left hip, he received during a mission nearly ten years ago.

Quatre squirmed and moaned. "Trowa, not now." Quatre stated weakly.

"When will I see you next?" Asked Trowa with a husky growl.

Quatre started to shrug and shuddered as Trowa's hand raced along the the sensitive scar.

"SO will I have my fun before I go or will you deny me the chance o have your supple body one last time before I depart?"

"Just don't wear yourself out." Quatre said with a sigh.

* * *

Wu-fei snuggled up to a sleeping Zechs who sat comfortably in the cockpit of Tallgeese. He idly played with a bunch of locks that cascaded around his naked form where it was spooned by Zechs.

Zechs whispered in his sleep and kissed along Wu-fei's jaw and then moved to the sensitive point below Wu-fei's lengthening ponytail. Wu-fei shuddered and moaned with pleasure. He felt Zechs swell with lust and gave a low chuckle as he shifted his position.

* * *

Duo watched Heero with dead eyes. Both were retreating to mission mode. Both were becoming the indifferent beast that once ravaged cities and leveled military bases. Their eyes held no love for one another and their masks that have been so open and free were now closed and welded into place.

Heero was mechanical in his steps of preparation. He loaded a trunk with his necessary items. His guns which were locked in a safe beneath his bed were arranged by fire power on his computer desk who solitary occupant, Heero's ever present laptop, had already been shut down and locked away.

Two hours still await the departure of the three men. With those two hours left Heero finally finishes his packing. He pulls a snake from it's cage and allowed it coil up his arm. It licked his cheek with it's forked tongue before draping itself about his shoulders.

Duo remained silent and cold. Eyes dead as he watched his lover. Ever since they got word of their mission he had been quiet unresponsive, and emotionless. It pained Duo to see this but he didn't care. He knew this would happen when he chose the perfect soldier as the object of his affection. Why should it change?

"Duo." Heero said. He turned cobalt eyes to his companion.

Duo gasped as he stared into the unguarded eyes of his lover. Affection and pain danced along the sparkles that glimmered there. "Whats up, Koi?" Duo asked rising up.

Heero walked over to Duo. He lifted the snake around his own shoulders and placed it on Duo's. "You were supposed to get her when I confessed but I never found an appropriate moment afterward." Heero allowed himself a small smile.

_He's trying so hard,_ Duo thought allowing his mask to crumble.

Heero struggled inwardly. He wanted to hold his mask. To distance himself now before the mission could start but he couldn't and now it was all falling down, starting with the inward bubble of locked emotions who were trying hard to break away.

Then he watched as Duo's mask came away to reveal his own appreciation at the gift he had received and that was it. The mask crashed and Heero's resolve with it. He pulled the snake from Duo dropping it into the cage and forcing Duo onto the bed with bruising, starved kisses.

Duo knew he shouldn't allow this. He knew he shouldn't let Heero show this much of himself before his mission but what choice did he have. He wanted his lover as much as his lover wanted him. They needed one more moment of bliss and love together. One more moment of complete and utter release from the world they lived in. Duo felt the barrel of a sawed off shotgun dig into his back and gave a yelp of surprise. Reaching behind himself he tossed the gun away and pushed the rest from the bed.

Clothes disappeared in the haste to get to the real task and soon the bed rocked with the love they wanted one more time.

~^-^~ (~^-^~) =^-^=


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Four a.m. Found all but three asleep. The manor had been given a potent tranquilizer. From servant quarters to the rooftop was asleep.

Heero met with Trowa and Zechs in the hanger. The other semes were quiet. Zechs was already in his dress, much to his distress. The dress was a pale blue that reached his ankles. Lace was layered beneath the skirt of the dress causing it to puff out. The dress covered his neck from just beneath his chin. The sleeves reached his elbows and pristine baby blue gloves covered his hands. He wore a bodice to give he illusion of breast along with falsies just in case. Knee high white heeled boots completed the outfit.

Zechs also wore a bit of make up. A light blush, black eyeliner, and a bit of rouge. Trowa was completing the last of many complicated twists that decorated Zechs hair.

"Are we ready?" Heero asked mask firmly in place.

"Just about." Trowa said in a dead tone. He placed a clip at the end and let it drop.

Zechs shook out his hair, fluffing the ends lightly. He turn blue eyes to Heero.

"Well, Hawthorn, how do I look?" He asked in a firm female voice.

"Too die for." Heero said.

"Did w really have to tranquilize everyone?" Trowa asked his voice gaining the color of guilt.

Zechs and Heero nodded.

"It's best no one sees us off." Heero's voice was flat but sadness made a small dent.

Trowa sighed and hooped into one of the three trucks. Heero did a firm inspection with heat sensor goggles to make sure no stowaways were hidden away. With heavy sighs they hopped into their trucks, and left.

* * *

Quatre lay sprawled on his bed tears leaving silent tracks on his cheeks.

Aarin stepped into the room a tray of toast and eggs in his hands. "How are you feeling?" He asked concerned.

Quatre sat up. He looked at Aarin and gave a weak smile. "I'll be okay. Hopefully they'll be back soon."

"The others are already up and moving about. Wu-fei is working on his Shen-long and Duo is roaming the halls. I'm worried about him the most right now. He hasn't said a word and hasn't even touched the liquor cabinet."

Quatre nibbled on his toast. "He just got used to having a lover. He's just in a mild depression. Are all the bags loaded up."

"Yeah, the move to California is all set just waiting on you and the others." Aarin smiled.

"Great lets get dressed and board."

* * *

_Baka putting me to sleep. When I get my hands on him I'll kill hi, chop him into little pieces and bury him beneath the manor._

Duo laughed at his plan but soon stopped and fell into his depression. "How long will he be gone, He-kun?" He asked the bear that was clutched to his chest. The bear stared back with dull black eyes. "A month you say. I can't wait that long." Duo whined. "Don't say that. I would never cheat on Heero...... Well no one can pound my ass like Heero...... I prefer being an uke thank you very much...... Oh what do you no stupid bear?" Duo shoved the bear under his arm and stomped away.

Halo and Sickle tsked as they watched the Shinigami mutter to himself about retarded bears and the lack of decent semes in the manor.

"He's lost his marbles." Allen said sadly.

"I hope I'm never parted from you Sickle." Falcon said wrapping his arms around his lover.

"That may happen but be strong for me okay." Sickle said.

* * *

Wu-fei could careless about the relocation. He forced himself to work on his gundam just so he wouldn't think of his lover. He was taking this harder then he should. He cursed at his weakness and started making plans to start training the moment they are finished moving.

The sound of clattering tools caught his attention and he peered out of the gundam leg to stare at Noin and Hilde who were arguing for some reason.

"GET A ROOM YOU WEAK FEMALES!" He snarled.

"Shut up loverless mongrel." Noin snapped.

The insult cut deep succeeding in making Wu-fei shut up enraging him. He threw the tool he was clutching and reached for the wires that ran through the leg of his gundam. He felt two pairs of arms grab him and he tried to wrestle out of them.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." Noin whispered as she held him.

"Let go of me." Wu-fei snarled. "Damn those fucking scientist. Life would be better if they just left us the hell alone." He struggled and writhed trying to break their grips on him but couldn't. He felt a small prick to his arm and soon his mind clouded and everything went black.

Noin looked at Sally and smiled. "They're all taking it hard, maybe because they couldn't say a proper goodbye or because they just got together, but whatever the reason they are struggling to cope with this recent separation."

Noin nodded. "I've never seen Duo so.... out of it." Hilde murmured. "He's no longer that happy go lucky guy I met ten years ago, damn near eleven now, but he's just a zombie. I tried to give a bottle of wine and he asked what the fuck was wrong with me?"

Noin gave a heavy sigh. "Its like their lovers are drugs, and their suffering a withdrawal. Duo especially. Heero's his first solid lover."

Sally looked at Wu-fei. "Their reactions though is as if they'd died." She sighed. "Well aren't they coupled with their opposites."

"Water is with fire, earth with air, and dark with light. I guess this is just a side effect." Noin guessed.

The others nodded. Sally tossed Wu-fei over her shoulder. "Well lets get him in the jet so we can go."

~^-^~ (~^-^~) =^-^=


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Heero sat at his newly appointed desk. His new boss had just completed his brief description of his job. Now he sat in a small cubicle the months worth of work he was supposed to do completed in the hour and a half he had sat at his desk. With a sigh he opened his book and soon fell into the beige pages and hypnotic words.

_"Oh Hayus." Sheila said as she held me in her arms. "Stay with me please stay with me."_

_My eyes closed against the blinding light of the sun. "Where am I?" My voice was rough and scratchy._

_"We got you out of there. The man who held you is dead. Hayus your free." I felt the salty tears touch my cheek and cascade down my face._

_"Free? What does that mean?" I opened my eyes and looked at her. I raised my arm and showed her my burn. "I'm never free. You didn't free me, you bound me." I struggled to sit up. Now I felt the sharp pain in my abdomen from..._

Heero looked up as his boss loomed infront of him. "I hired you to work not read."

"The paper work is done sir." Heero handed him the large stack of folders. "Their stored into the computer and the penmanship on the files is done."

The boss' jaw dropped in amazement.

"I wasn't referred to you to be taken lightly, sir." Heero said. "I type and read faster then most normal people of course being a mobile suit operator helps." Heero returned to his book. His bosses footsteps signaled the mans departure.

_Now I felt the sharp pain in my abdomen from the large piece of glass that dribbled my blood across the green grass. I stared at the grass my eyes widening I reached my hand out and clutched the soft dew covered blades. "I haven't seen this for years."_

_I pulled myself from her lap and clutched the grass to my wounds and crawled across the ground. My mind absorbed the purple pansies, the yellow daffodils and the pink tulips that glittered in the morning rays. I put my nose to the glorious tulips and inhaled the glorious scent of it._

_"Marie." I whispered remembering the name of my little sister._

_Sheila kneeled at my side and put a hand on my shoulder. "Marie died when you were taken." She said._

_I felt the tears peaking the corners of my eyes. "Oh Marie." I grabbed the stem of the tulip and plucked the delicate flower. "She loved them." I said and clutched it to my chest. "Her and mother both." My eyes grew cloudy and..._

"If your done with that work then take on your fellow employees files as well. They have gladly offered you five files each."

A line of twenty people marched in and out of Heero's cubicle and piled papers onto his desk and around his chair.

"A mobile suit operator such as yourself shouldn't have any trouble am I correct?"

Heero looked at the stacks and estimated the time it would take. "I should have them done by the end of the day." He said putting the book aside. He immediately started the new work glancing at the heading and job to be done to insure he did it right, occasionally he approached the original owners and asked about the task to be preformed.

* * *

Zechs sat on the twin be in his and Heero's penthouse apartment. Trowa sat on the love seat that was placed in the room. Both were silently reading a book. Zechs reading from a female author, Trowa reading Emerald Gun. Trowa paused and reread a passage intently.

"'Oh the way they burned,'" He read aloud. ""The cold depths of green as they stared down the barrel of the shotgun as he pointed it at me. I remembered thinking, that those eyes, filled with the desire to kill would look far more envious when passion coated the icy depths...'"

"'And not just any passion.'" Recited Zechs. "'But the passion caused by me, caused by the feel of my hard turgid flesh driving between his firm buns in the midst of passion. If only I could see his face, if only I could see the owner of those beautiful eyes. Maybe I could crush that body to mine and make this killer, this dangerous, glorious killer mine.'"

"Wu-fei said this book was horrible but it's actually pretty good. Despite the fight it was based on I could tell you still loved me." Trowa said smiling.

Zechs returned the smile. "You should read the sequel," Zechs said. "Aqua Rifle. It's was a smash hit. Emerald Gun actually had the highest sale rate. Aqua Rifle sold damn near twice as many in it's debut than Emerald Gun."

"Nice to know I could help your profits." Trowa said with a giggle.

The door in the outer room slammed shut and the telltale sounds of an angry Heero alerted them into mission mode.

Heero stormed past both of them and went into the bathroom. For several minutes no sound was heard then Heero swung open the door eyes a blaze as he glared at the other two. "Why the hell didn't anyone tell me that sexual frustration could drive me mad?" He hissed. "Me and Duo had sex every night since our joining and now I feel like a heroine addict without his fix. Masturbating doesn't fucking help either." The door slammed with a growl from Heero and the shower kicked on.

Zechs looked at Trowa who was fighting back a fit of laughter. "The joys of first joining and separation. He's gonna have a rough time dealing with this."

Zechs merely nodded a smile stretching across his face. "Never heard Heero be so vocal about his relationship. Well at least we know those two were humping like rabbits on a regular basis. I wonder what rooms they used, because neither were in their own at night."

Trowa burst out laughing. "They were in the beach room of course." He said.

"I would have got their little joinings on tape if they were." Zechs said.

"Thats wrong." Trowa scolded. "What were you planning to keep it to yourself? You have to at least share with the rest of us."

"When I obtain that rare and glorious footage I will, however the mating rituals of the elusive Yuy/Maxwell are hard to get on footage when they can't be found."

They burst into laughter and soon started thinking of their own lovers which caused then to go completely silent and return to their books.

* * *

Heero allowed the steaming water to cascade down his body turning his skin pink from heat. After he scrubbed away the days toils he left the room and sat on his bed reading where he left off at the office.

_My eyes went cloudy and I knew I was letting myself die. Letting the undeniable death take my hand and lead me into the abyss._

_I physically laid down clutching the tulip to my chest and started to close my eyes in defeat and because I was tired, so tired. Twenty years I had been trapped beneath the ground. Twenty years, my eyes had never seen the light of day. Now as death took me I know never will I see the land of my birth. Never again ill I see the brisk plains, never hear the gentle song of the crystal creek, or the music of the mellow larks that greeted each new day with a new song. Never again will I know that innocence or peace._

_As I gave up my soul, tainted by death, abuse, and hatred, I heard a voice that disappeared from my life ten years ago. A voice that had saved me once from the darkness and brought me to the light. The voice of the one man I truly loved. _Death is reuniting me with him_, I thought. I felt a smile curl my lips._

_"Damien." I whispered._

_"I'm hear, man, I'm here." He whispered back. I felt his lips on my forehead. "Just stay with me. I hadn't searched ten years only to have you die."_

_My eyes fluttered open as I registered his words. I stays into the cool amethyst depths and felt my world begin to rebuild itself._

_"I came to bring you home." He said. "I found your birth place man. I found it after my escape. I wanted to help you get back there, but I can't do that if you die."_

_I felt a sharp pain as he ripped the glass from my side. I watched as he started treating the word with skilled and precise hands. He applied a harsh anesthetic that hand me cringing and biting my lip. I felt the firm prick of a needle, the chafing of thread and two sides of flesh pulling together. I closed my eyes against the tears of pain but a sharp slap had me opening them again._

_"Sorry, but no rest for the weary." Damien said. "Not until we know your life is not in danger."_

_I gave a nod. "I missed you." I said. "I thought they killed you."_

_"I'm sorry, I left you behind, but after my escape they moved. I couldn't track them until Yuri was taken."_

_"Your brother?" I asked._

_He nodded and picked me up cradling me in his arms. "We were to late to get him back." I heard the hurt. "The tests killed him. I didn't even recognize him anymore." I watched tears build in his eyes and raised up to kiss them away ignoring my on pain. "I couldn't lose you,too."_

_We boarded a helicopter and flew away from my prison. Excited chatter arose among everyone. Damien and I remained silent, curling around our inner wounds licking them. We were beyond words or false hope, all we had was the comfort of each other._

_We landed nearly two hours later. A familiar scent caressed my nose. I jolted from his lap and stared out at the rolling green waves that danced in a vast valley. A clear creek cut through it bird song livened it. I nearly fell from the giant over-sized mechanical bird and stumbled along the ground and kneeled near the creek from my childhood. At that moment darkness consumed my vision. I felt my body collapse and my soul leave with a weary sigh._

Heero stopped. He didn't want to turn the last page and read the conclusion, positive it will be sad, like most endings in Zechs's books. With a heavy sigh he looked at Zechs.

Feeling holes being burned into the side of his head Zechs looked at Heero. He guessed by the uncertain look that Heero was on the last page. "Just read the damn thing. I have to have your approval before the book is released and you have been off and on the book for the past few months."

Heero sighed and turned the page gaining a shock as he read the last set of paragraphs.

_I expected a herald of angels or the burning chasms of hell when my eyes opened. I gained a shock as I stared into relieved depths of Damien. I smiled at him and he at me. "I thought I lost the darkness in my heart for a minute there." He murmured._

_"I thought I had died." I said raising my hand to his cheek._

_"No you live." He grabbed my hand and kissed my palm. "It's been a week. Your body finally decided to heal itself. After a month you'll be as good as new." He smiled. "We're at the camp of your rescuers, but I think it's time we disappear, now while they sleep."_

_I struggled to stand, my brain trying to control the dormant and injured limbs. "Yes, lets go, and gain true freedom." Our hands clasped and we fled like thieves in the night. Our destination unknown but who we were with was certain._

_Years passed and we never aged. Death left us alone by passed our souls and took those around us, but we, we were left to live._

_Even as those mortals, as we came to call them, forgot the murders and kidnappings, the pain and suffering of the victims who died by test or suicide continues to live on in us and shared between us. It's shared between the light and dark._

Heero smiled and looked at Zechs. "Better then I expected." He said with a smile.

"So approved?" Zechs asked.

Heero gave a short nod and set the book aside. "I'm surprised it had a happy ending."

Zechs sniffed. "Well I can write stories like that you know."

Heero laughed. "So how was work today?"

"If one more guy feels me up, I swear I'm gonna rip his head off."

"Go easy on them." Trowa said with a smile. "My job is boring as hell. I'm in archives." Trowa smiled at the shocked looks on their faces.

"The documents we needed were all recent expenses made by the company and employees. The dates we need is March 23 to September 30." Heero said.

"Maybe we could get back to our lovers earlier then expected." Zechs said hopefully.

Heero pulled out his laptop and popped in his thumb drive. He looked at the recent documents he put on the comp and grimaced. "It'll take longer then expected." He said grimly. "By the looks of this expense reports are scattered among the files and are distributed further among all employees who further scatter them."

"Damn this will take forever." Trowa said. "No wonder they told us the longer we take the harder it will get."

"Nightly infiltration?" Zechs suggested.

"No can do. I can't hack their computers. This will have to be done while we work."

"What do you currently have Heero?"

"From the looks of it expense and income reports from October." He sigh heavily. Then a smile lit his face as he played on his computer.

"Whats making you so happy?" Zechs growled.

"Video feed from the new mansion in California."

Zechs and Trowa bolted from their chairs and surrounded the device. "Well we wont be at a complete loss when we miss our lovers."

~^-^~ (~^-^~) =^-^=


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Three months passed. Quatre and Wu-fei had pulled from their depressions and moved about as normally as ever. The lawsuit turned out to be false, and so it was no problem for the young heir.

Wu-fei turned to his training of Jujitsu and Thai-jutsu, finding a local trainer in a small town.

Quatre's new manor was on he outskirts of a small town. The manor sat on a dairy with 20,000 cows. He focused his attentions on remodeling the barns and shipping foreign grains to feed the bovine.

However, despite their work and concentration, like a nagging fly in the backs of their mind they were worried about Duo, who hand fallen deeper into his own depression. At the start of December he confined himself to his room, not eating , bathing, or using the restroom so he lay in a bed of his own filth.

Quatre and Wu-fei force feed him each night, half of what goes down comes back up. They tried getting a doctor to see him but the stench of the room was too overpowering. No maid will enter the room, so Quatre and Wu-fei care for him as best they could.

Half way through the frigid February the computer in Quatre's study beeped. Quatre looked up from his dairy plans, and pressed opened the encoded e-mail. His eyes glittered with joy. He flung open his window which looked out to the open courtyard behind the manor. "WU-FEI!!" He screamed. "A WEEK, THEY RETURN IN A WEEK. THEIR FINALLY COMING BACK NEXT WEEK!!!"

Wu-fei dropped his foot balancing himself on the log he'd been meditating on. "FINALLY!!" He called to Quatre and hopped down. Sweat trickled down his naked upper body, and he shivered. His wings sprouted and he floated off into the study.

Quatre wrapped his arms around Wu-fei excited. "Lets go tell Duo."

* * *

_Hee-kun, where are you?_

Duo blinked unseeing amethyst eyes. All of his senses were dulled. He rose up into an S figure on his bed and looked around. The bear lay on the floor, it's artificial fur matted. Duo reached out and picked it up.

_Don't ever leave me Hee-kun._

Duo barely registered his door flying open, or the cringe of the new arriver's, nor the words that spilled excitedly from their mouths till Heero's name was uttered. He turned unseeing eyes to them.

"What?" He croaked, voice scratching from lack of use.

"Heero's coming back next week, they all are." Quatre said.

_Heero...,_ Duo turned his eyes away. _Why must they pick at this festering wound? Why wont they give up. We know he isn't coming back. Right Hee-kun. Koi isn't coming back. He will never come back._

The bear stared at Duo blankly. Duo curled around the bear and stared to cry again.

"Duo, he's coming back, we swear." Wu-fei said. "We're not lying this time. He's coming back to you now."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Duo hissed around his sobs.

* * *

Zechs and Trowa finished packing. Heero wasn't back from work. When he returned then they could finally leave for Earth and then go to their lovers.

"Shower, pool, walk, bed." Trowa murmured as he stuffed the last of his personals into the overlarge trunk.

"Whats that, places to go with Quatre?" Zechs asked as he sealed the envelope with a copy of Just Between the Light and Dark and it's notice of approval for release.

Trowa shook his head and looked at Zechs. "It's places to do it with Quatre." Trowa smiled devilishly. "Celibacies a bitch and I want to end this three month streak before I become a monk."

Zechs just laughed.

The door flew open and Heero strolled in. He tugged an over large teddy bear in his wake and glanced at his companions.

"Could you get a bigger one?" Zechs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do they make them bigger?" Heero asked. This one was nearly a foot taller and twice as wide as he was. He glanced at it. "Maybe I should get a bigger one."

"No thats fine." Trowa said quickly making waffling motions with his hands.

Heero gave a shrug and and started to gather his other luggage. He cast another baleful look at the bear as the others proceeded to gather their stuff. "Are you sure I shouldn't get a bigger one."

"Thats already going to take up a lot of room in your cockpit." Trowa said.

Heero looked at it. "Okay."

At midnight they stole away with their stuff and the information and boarded their gundams and left into space headed for Earth.

* * *

"Duo get out of bed."

"Duo clean up."

"Duo come on snap out of it."

"Duo, how many times do I have to call you."

"Duo!"

It had gone on all day. Duo was pestered and bugged by his companions but he didn't do anything. _It's another ploy._ He said and continued to lay in bed.

Noon was fast approaching and the entire manor was in an uproar. Two days ago they got word that Heero, Trowa, and Zechs had landed in a private air port and were on their way over. Quatre was having the place cleaned, but Duo's room, was still the horrid mess it had been for a while.

Tires crunching over gravel had Quatre and Wu-fei barreling downstairs with such speed they almost tripped. They flung open the high oak double doors hoping to be the first to greet them, but it was the reapers, their boyfriends, and Allen who gave them their welcome home hugs.

Trowa saw Quatre and held his arms open. Quatre ran into them wrapping lithe arms around his lovers neck.

Wu-fei, in a dignified manor, walked over to Zechs and gave him a somewhat mans hug, mainly just a clasping of the forearm which Zechs returned.

Heero, held up the bear and looked for Duo who wasn't around.

"Where's Duo?" He asked Quatre and Wu-fei.

Quatre looked at him with sad eyes. "He hasn't left his room in months." Quatre said.

Heero walked inside with the huge bear behind him dragging it like a lost kid, would, by one huge arm.

He found Duo's room fairly easily, and marched into the room. The horrid stench assailed his nose making his eyes water, but that barely showed on his trained stoic face. "Koi?" Heero asked quietly.

Duo opened an eye and looked at the blurry brown figure. "Who are you?" Duo asked.

Heero panicked. "It's me Heero. You lover."

Duo sat up, brushing matted hair from his face.

Heero's heart nearly snapped as he stared at his lover. All the lovely chestnut hair was clumped and no doubt knotted, not to mention that skin which was kept a glorious bronze hue was now a pale cream, paler then Heero's or even Quatre's.

Heero steeped away from the bear and walked to the soiled bed. His nose wrinkled in disgust but he went and kneeled on the edge crossing his arms on the edge and laying his head on them. "I'm sorry Koi." Heero whispered.

"Koi," Duo said. He blinked trying to clear his vision.

Heero took a hold of Duo's hand and pressed soft lips to the back of it. "Aishiteru, Duo, come on lets go get cleaned up."

Duo smiled as he finally recognized Heero. He flung himself from the bed to hug his lover. "Oh god I missed you, you have no idea what torture I went through...." Duo started babbling about the past few months.

Heero scooped up Duo and started walking him to the bathroom, listening and smiling at Duo's recounts.

Heero scrubbed Duo's skin with a luff working in a green tea and honey soap. By the time he got to Duo's waist he ha changed the water four times. Duo crawled out of the tub as Heero again started to drain the murky water.

"So Hee-kun." Duo said after his recount of the past few months. "How did you fare?"

"I was miserable." Heero admitted. He turned on the tap for hot water swiveling the cold just slightly. He filled the tub half of whats is normal and patted the edge. "I spent the entire time reading. When not looking through unorganized archive after unorganized archive, all between freakin work loads that are piled to the ceiling."

"Did you go to any brothels?" Duo asked, his voice guarded. He shivered as he sat on the cold porcelain edge of the bathtub.

"None that I saw." Heero said with a shrug. "Hey Duo, what do you do to relieve sexual frustrations?" Heero didn't meet Duo's shocked gaze as he scrubbed the long gorgeous legs.

"Masturbate..... or have sex." Duo said hesitantly.

"Masturbation helps?" Heero asked working his way to the knee.

"A little bit, why are you asking man?"

"I'll say this once and once alone. MONKS ARE FUCKING CRAZY FOR BEING CELIBATE."

"You haven't had sex this entire time have you?"

"No, I only touched myself. Working constantly helped take the edge off."

Duo wrapped his arms around Heero. "Oh. You must be swollen with need. After my bath can I relieve you my love?"

"No, not yet." Heero said kissing Duo's forehead. His nose wrinkled in disgust. "TROWA!!" He yelled.

Trowa stormed in tn minutes later, hard and slick. He glared at Heero. "What?"

"A little help." Heero motioned to Duo's hair.

Trowa's eyes widened. "What happened to his hair?" Trowa rushed over and grabbed the shower head. Turning the shower to full blast he proceeded to wash it out. He nearly gagged at what he washed out. "Heero, next time just take him. This hair is too gorgeous to be like this."

Zechs wandered in eyes wide as he stared at the ruined mass of hair and extremely pale skin. "Holey SHIT!!" He said with emotion. He set to work washing the hair after he tied up his own in a bouncy ponytail on the top of head.

Duo smiled lavishly as his legs and scalp were massaged by expert fingers. "Ah, a day at the spa." He crooned. "This is such a great day."

Trowa and Zechs laughed over his head.

"What?" Duo asked.

"Wait till we're done. I doubt you'll think this is a great day when you and Yuy are alone." Trowa said.

Heero sniggered. "Shh." He scolded the others.

They shared an all knowing glance and patted Duo's shoulder before continuing work.

It was another couple hours before Duo was finally clean and primp. Heero scooped his still wet lover into his arms and carried him out of the bathroom.

"Good luck Maxwell. May the Ass god have mercy on your rear." Zechs said causing Trowa to roar with laughter.

Heero smooth gliding steps became urgent the more he inhaled Duo's unique scent and his arousal became more pronounced the longer he held the lithe body against him.

He kicked open the door to his assigned room and bolted in. By the time the pair hit the bed Heero had entered Duo and was thrusting fiercely against his moaning lover.

"Damn," Duo said with a gasp. "You're... urgent."

His reply was a harsh grunt. Heero kissed and nibbled along the back of Duo's neck as he gripped the milk white hips and pounded the soft rear with desperate urgency.

With a satisfied growl he collapsed against Duo.

Duo panted beneath him as he collapsed to the bed.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Heero said, eyes downcast and face flushed.

Duo laid on his stomach face buried in the pillow. Everything from his waist down was immovable. He made a harsh sound that had Heero leaning forward.

"What?" Heero asked.

"MY FUCKING ASS HURTS YOU BASTARD. NOT TO MENTION IT'S FUCKING BLEEDING." Duo screeched.

"I tried to make it so you didn't feel pain." Heero said. "I was urgent and I was frustrated. My body missed yours in so many ways."

"KAMI!!! IT'S WASN'T YOUR ASS GETTING POUNDED, KOI." Duo rose partially up only to collapse with a loud groan.

Sally walked in a disapproving glare darted at Heero. "AT least your not alone." Sally said to Duo tossing off the blanket to inspect the abused rear.

"You wont be able to sit for a week." She said with a shake of the head. "Well neither will Quatre or Wu-fei so you have sympathy from them." She rounded on Heero. "You men think you can do anything to the poor boys just because your seme's. Think of them before you fuck the living daylights out of them."

"Yeah think of us next time." Duo groaned.

~^-^~ (~^-^~) =^-^=


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Heero, Trowa and Zechs sat in the study brainstorming. They had to think of a suitable apology for their abused ukes.

"Well Valentines is coming how about a gift?" Trowa suggested.

"Doubt that'll make up for our roughness." Zechs said shooting down the plan.

"Maybe we can hire strippers for them, maybe a day to the spa, or something?" Trowa suggested.

"They're not women, though maybe Quatre and Duo would like it, Wu-fei won't." Zechs said blitzkreiging down the plan.

"Well, how about us dipped in chocolate?" Trowa said. "Chocolate boyfriends are really popular I hear." Trowa said.

"I am not gonna get my hair ruined by chocolate." Zechs said nuking the idea.

"Well you think of something. I haven't heard you or perfection boy spitting out plans."

Zechs glared at Trowa then glanced at Heero. He was looking at something on his computer and typing endlessly.

A silence leveled over the study broken only by the _clack clack_ of Heero on his laptop.

After ten minutes Zechs blew a gasket. "WOULD YOU STOP TYPING FOR ONE GODDAMNED MINUTE? I SWEAR I'M GOING TO GO INSANE."

Heero looked at the elder who loomed over him. "I got an idea." A rare mischievous smile fluttered across Heero's lips that screamed 'Your not gonna like this but you don't have a choice.'

* * *

February fourteenth was alive with lovers and couples patrolling the streets around the small town.

Quatre, Wu-fei, and Duo sat in a cozy theater watching the latest Pixar movie. They had already watched a war film, followed smoothly by an animal film which they were literally dragged kicking and screaming to by Aarin, Falcon and Allen, after sometime getting manicures and pedicures with Sally, Noin, Hilde, Une, Relena, and, surprisingly, Dorothy.

After Wall-E ended the three were eager to just get home.

"It wasn't that bad." Allen pouted.

"No it wasn't but still, it could've be a little more realistic. I mean come on, outer space is nothing like that." Duo gloated. "Earthlings. Jeez, they should spend some time on Mars. It's not as bad as it was depicted, and those colonies, pfft, please our colonies do not look like that."

The other two pilots nodded in agreement.

"What's it like living in colonies?" Allen asked.

A wistful look came across their faces. "It's peaceful. Everything you could find on earth was there except the sun and moon. There were no wars in the colonies. Everything was serene." Quatre said.

"I had a gang up there. We got into all sorts of trouble." Duo snickered. "Me and my gang had it easy and we loved terrorizing L2. Ah good times."

"I lived on a Chinese colony so it was enjoyable just be with my culture." Wu-fei said. "Besides the air was a lot better then down here."

They hustled into the cars and drove back to the country manor.

Quatre, Duo, and Wu-fei wanted nothing more then to go to bed but the others steered then to the large dining room. The table had been moved to the back of the room and a gigantic heart cake sat in the middle of the floor.

The boys sat down while Aarin turned on the Cd player and backed quietly out.

The sound of drums beatings top a steady continuous tempo signaled the bursting of the top of the cake.

Out climbed the semes in leather thongs, leather boots, and leather bondage collars with diamond studs. Other then Heero the seme's were blushing furiously.

As the chorus hit they swayed and sauntered in perfect choreography towards the stunned ukes with Heero front and center.

"_Sweat baby sweat baby Sex is a Texas drought_

_Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about."_

The boys pivoted and enticingly sat on the ukes laps.

"_So put your hands down my pants."_

They grabbed their respective lovers hands and slipped into the front of their thongs.

"_And I'll bet you'll feel nuts._

_Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert And your getting thumbs up."_

They rose fluidly from the laps turning.

"_You've hand enough of two hand touch. You want it rough your outta bounds."_

They bent at the waist hands on their lovers thighs.

"_I want you smothered Want you covered"_

They ghosted their lips over their lovers neck.

"_Like my Waffle house hash browns_

_ComingquickerthenFedex"_

The rose back raising their arms high above her head.

"_Never reach an apex Just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined_

_To make me rise an hour early just like Daylights Saving Time"_

They thrust her hips in time to the beat.

"_Do It now_

_You and me baby_

_Ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So lets_

_Do like they do on the discovery channel_

_Do it again now."_

They turn to the left grabbed the hips in front of them and thrust against them.

"_You and me baby_

_Ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So lets_

_Do like they do on the discovery channel_

_getting horny now."_

They did a one eighty and repeated the process.

As the beat went on they swayed provocatively in front of their audience. Allen and Falcon were enraptured by the sleekness of the dance the reapers were participating in, while the pilots were just shocked.

"_Love_

_The kind you clean up with a mop and bucket"_

The dancers trailed a hand from the hollows of their throat to the waist band of their thongs.

"_With the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it"_

Their hands continued past the waistband and then between.

"_Hieroglyphic, Let me be Pacific I want to be down in your south sea"_

The kneeled infront of their lovers, spread their legs and got their bodies between them.

"_But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means small craft advisory"_

They stood up and unhooked the their thongs flinging them off revealing another set decorated with ships.

"_So if I capsize on your thigh high tide, B-5 you sunk my battle ship."_

They shook their hips and high fived each other.

"_Please turn me on I'm Mr. Coffee with an automatic drip"_

They rolled their bodies from stomach to hip causing an interesting effect.

"_So show me yours."_

Trowa and Zechs who were on either side of Heero ripped off their second thong revealing one with a screw driver and hammer respectively.

"_I'll show you mine Tool time"_

Halo, Heero, and Sickle ripped off theirs revealing thongs with monkey wrench, power drill, and socket wrench.

"_Your Lovette just like Lyle_

_And then we'll do it doggy-style then we can both watch X-files_

Do it now"

They ripped off their final thong revealing stiffened penises painted to look like aliens.

"_You and me Baby_

_Ain't nothin but mammals"_

They pulled their lovers from their chairs turning them smoothly around.

"_So lets_

_Do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_DO it again now"_

They thrust themselves against their fully clothed lovers backsides.

"_You and me baby_

_Ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So lets_

_Do like they do on the discovery channel_

_Getting horny now."_

They turned their lovers so that they were facing them and thrust against their front.

The song repeated the verse into a fade and with the semes turn and thrusting their lovers in time to the music.

The Seme's twirled their lovers back into their seats as they stood panting covered in a light sheen of sweat. They smiled with satisfaction at their stunned lovers, who were obviously happy with the show.

"Happy Valentines Day." The five semes chorused happily.

Allen started a slow clap that the others joined in on.

"Wow, that was interesting." Wu-fei said.

"You didn't like it." Zechs asked.

Quatre was dumbstruck caught on a certain part of the dancers anatomies, particularly Heero's.

Duo caught his stare. "Thick ain't it?" Duo whispered. "It's even thicker when he's really happy."

Quatre flushed and stood up going to Trowa. "That was amazing." He said kissing Trowa's lips.

"Perfect boys idea." Trowa said with a shrug we were just dragged into it, but it made it worth the sexy look on your face."

Zechs swooped Wu-fei up into his arms. "Damn that was fun after we got over the embarrassment."

"It was, I say we do it next year." Halo said from his position draped around Allen.

Sickle and Falcon had already vanished from the room.

"Aw, he's getting a head start no fair." Zechs pouted nuzzling Wu-fei's neck. "And here I thought we were supposed to give them their gifts at the same time."

"WELL HURRY THE FUCK UP!!" yelled Sickle from the banister across the hall. "I DON'T FUCKING HAVE ALL NIGHT!!"

The seme's swooped up their lovers and carried them to their rooms.

All the rooms had been made into a grotto of sorts with depictions from the most romantic of area's on earth, or in Trowa's case, outer space.

The boys were awestruck at the glorious gift they were being given.

Heero nuzzled the nape of Duo's neck. "So am I forgiven?" He asked as Duo gazed at the beach theme room with the setting sun on the west wall. The gentle sounds of a pulsing surf, seagulls, and wind filtered around the room.

"Yeah, your forgiven." Duo said. He cast Heero a sly grin. "Like I could stay mad after that dance."

"So you liked the dance." Heero purred.

"Yeah, Zechs looked so hot." Duo said.

Heero snorted angrily. "Any what am I chopped liver?"

Duo urned around and pressed himself close to Heero, their erections pressed together through the denim of Duo's jeans. "No." Duo crooned. "Your the sexiest man on the planet whom I'm proud to call my, Koi." They kissed, soft at first but it deepened into a harsh feasting of lips tongue and teeth.

The slam of other doors preceded their own as they fell to the bed lips locked firmly together.

* * *

The next morning found Quatre and the other ukes in the kitchen chatting animatedly about the previous night.

Aarin wandered in with a slack smile on his face. Dorothy wandered up behind him in nothing but a sleek pink teddy that accented her figure and complexion. She sat down as the group stared at her.

Aarin poured two hot cups of coffee and sat next to her placing a cup before her.

Aarin glanced at the others. "What?"

"Nothin'." They said at once, taking a sip of coffee.

"How long?" Falcon asked casually.

"A month." said Dorothy. "He's great in bed. Damn who knew what I'd been missing?"

Duo, Quatre, Wu-fei, Allen, and Falcon's hand shot up.

"Sex is a-fucking-mazing especially with broth boys." Halo said wandering in with Sickle on his heels.

"I'm not sure Heero told you yet but Lady Une is pregnant." Dorothy said wistfully causing a shower of coffee to erupt. "She's already four months."

"The old broads still fertile?" Duo asked.

"Apparently." Dorothy said. She snuggled against Aarin. "Wanna try for one?" She purred.

Aarin giggled. "Maybe in a few months." He replied with a smile.

"Now that we're on the subject," Duo said. "Who wouldn't want a mini version of the one they love to be wandering around?"

Quatre looked at Duo. "I know I would love to see a mini Trowa waddling around the mansion." Quatre said with a wistful smile.

Wu-fei snorted. "Babies are helpless, and weak, we don't know how to take care of them, and besides, in our line of work how the hell will we keep them safe, not to mention the danger of those damned scientist."

"Thats true." Duo said down hearted. "Though a mini Zechs would be adorable. We could teach them karate, Thai-chi, Akaido, Kendo, and..."

"Kenpo?" Wu-fei said. "I could have students. They wouldn't be all that helpless if I was their trainer."

"Music can be another trait that I could teach." Quatre said. "I know it like the back of my hand."

"We could teach dance." Allen and Falcon said.

"Having little reapers might be fun." Sickle said catching the idea.

"Though a mini perfect soldier might be tough to be around."

"Not with a mommy like me." Duo said.

The group laughed at their little farce and sat back with wistful smiles.

"So why can't we do it?" Came the question from the door.

They turned to see the pilot seme's, arms folded over bare chest. The flies of their pants unbuttoned and unzipped. They wandered in and served themselves cups of coffee.

"And then what?" Quatre asked. "Have someone babysit them on our missions, miss days months or even years of their lives." Quatre shook his head. "We could never juggle it, especially with the sleepless nights of caring for them."

"We could quit as Preventors and pilots." Trowa said. "Just flat out quit. In all honesty I'm sick of this line of work."

"Then what?" Duo asked. "We're still immortal, it's not like we're vampires and we can turn our little babies to fledglings."

"No probably not." Trowa said.

"And there is no way in hell I'm going to take my child to see those damned doctors." Wu-fei snarled.

"So you would do it if we could." Zechs said touched.

"Hell yes." Wu-fei said.

"There are other ways." Heero said quietly. His eyes darted to the reaper twins who smiled at him.

"Oh HELL NO." Duo said. "They could corrupt my baby."

Halo made the sign of the cross over his heart. "Promise we won't" He said.

"I would believe you, but that cross you made is smoking." Duo said.

The reapers laughed. "Well, when your not really welcomed in His house, it's sort of pointless to put a cross over ones heart, but you got my meaning. But I swear on my life as a reaper we won't corrupt your children." Sickle said patting the smoke on his brothers chest. "Or ours." He kissed Falcon.

"So are we gonna do this?" Heero asked.

Everyone looked at one another. They looked back at Heero and nodded.

With a smile Heero left the room.

* * *

Two weeks passed and there was no word from Heero Yuy. Duo started to worry about his perfect soldier.

Duo sat in bed. It was passed midnight on the last day of February. He clutched a chocolate colored bear to his chest as his amethyst eyes gazed into the deep blue sky.

He saw what looked like a shuttle descending a few hundred miles to the south. His heart lurched. His wings unfurled as he hurled himself from the window. Sure enough as he braced on the winds currents he saw the faint glimmer of Heero's essence.

He doubled his flight speed racing to Heero's landing spot.

As Duo landed the shuttle door opened and Heero emerged covered in blood. He stretched with a feline grace as a smile curved his lips.

Heero heard the soft wing beats and looked at Duo landing. Duo's eyes shimmered with unshed tears as he moved to Heero.

"Hi." Heero said a second before Duo's fist made contact with his cheek.

Heero spat blood and smiled. "I deserved that. I should have told you I was leaving."

Duo trembled his fist clenched in anger but it subsided as he wrapped his arms around Heero. "Where the fuck did you go man?" He cried into Heero's chest.

"To take care of those damned scientist." Heero said. "After I handed in our official letter of resignation I gave them each a special gift. Unfortunately I got a little messy in the process." Heero chuckled. "I have to remember to tell Wu-fei that chopping peoples heads off with swords is messiest form of killing."

Duo laughed and kissed Heero. "Lets go home." Duo murmured. "And lets get you cleaned up."

* * *

The next morning Heero sat at his computer typing a personal wanted add for surrogate mothers. He sent it to the newspapers within the area and in a few choice countries. He put a cell phone and e-mail on the wanted add so that they could be contacted.

Within a month they had offers. Heero, Zechs, Trowa, and Halo chose to do the interviews for the potential mothers who were flown from where ever they were from to Quatre's manor.

Many were disappointments but a few were promising and they were called back immediately.

After a brief process of elimination they each couple had a pair of surrogates to their liking.

Halo and Sickle played Father Nature with the women to insure the children were born at the same time.

Sure enough nine months later, the men held crying bundles in their arms with proud smiles.

Heero was shocked to have twin boys, and Quatre was mortified at the set of triplets, two girls and a boy. Trowa and Duo merely laughed it off as they held a set of welcomed twins themselves both a boy/girl combination.

Zechs and Wu-fei were both blessed with one girl each. Halo and Sickle had a girl each as well while Falcon and Allen had two boys each.

For the first couple months the mothers stayed in the manor to nurse the offspring and have their breast pumped for milk for the next couple months.

Their nights were never shorter after the women left and the infants were moved into their rooms.

Duo had to constantly pull the gun from Heero's head in the middle of the night as the perfect soldier attempted to rid himself of the infants ceaseless late night crying for food.

True to their words the ukes made great mothers over the broods of kids and when their children were nine months Aarin and Dorothy joined them with a set of quadruplets, all of which were girls.

Heero, Zechs and Trowa found themselves cradling a bottle of liquor after a year of parenthood.

"Not worth it." Heero said as he took a huge swig of Tequila.

"So not worth it." Trowa said as he drank his Jack Daniels.

Zechs grimaced at the tuft lock of hair he was examining over his rum bottle. "Ten." He said horrified. "Theres ten. Oh God TEN!!"

"Ten what?" Heero asked drinking again only to find the bottle empty.

"Gray hairs I have ten gray hairs."

"How can you tell when your hair looks gray all they time?" Trowa asked as he came to the same conclusion as Heero as he examined his Jack Daniels as if it were talking.

"Easy." Wu-fei said. As he balanced a child on each hip. "The hairs are a tad lighter then his own and they stand out like a red-headed step child or a white man in a black convention." Wu-fei placed the children in Zechs lap as he took the rum bottle away from Zechs. "Now it's your turn to watch the kids while me and the others go diaper shopping."

Heero and Trowa groaned.

"Could be worse." Trowa said as he Zechs and Heero stood to march upstairs. "They could be teenagers."


	26. Chapter 26

Epilogue

_17 years later_

Heero, Trowa, Zechs, Aarin, Halo, and Sickle loomed over their children dressed for their senior prom.

They scowled at the girls dresses that were less conservative then they would have liked, and they nearly growled at the boys who fidgeted in their tuxes as if they were going to burst out of them at anytime.

Heero looked at his three sons as they teased their sister who flipped them off in a Duo like manner. He shook his head and scolded the boys.

Trowa's and Quatre's boys shied behind their sisters as Trowa ranted about how they were to behave.

Zechs preened his and Wu-fei's girls with as much care and devotion as a peacock.

Halo and Sickle fidgeted themselves as they restrained themselves from messing with the girls dresses.

Aarin preened his daughters hair adding a curl hear pinning a lock there. He touched up their make up as well.

All to soon the door opened to reveal the dates into the manor.

Duo, Quatre, Dorothy, Wu-fei, Allen and Falcon wandered in with a troop of twenty-three boys and girls dressed and ready for a night of fun.

As customary Heero pulled the male dates to their kids aside and into a dark corner of the room. He and the dads spoke in low threatening tones to them as the the ukes fussed with the other kids.

"Listen here," Heero said venomously. "Our little girls better return to this mansion the same way they left. Each one of their eggs are to be unfertilized and not a spot on any part of their body is allowed unless their have chicken pox. They better be undamaged, unhurt, and without a solitary tear in their eye."

"We are showing massive restraint as we let you take our daughters out. Any other time we would have said no, so don't screw this up, understand?" Zechs said.

The boys nodded furiously.

"Good," Trowa said. "We are happy that your taking our daughters to prom, really we are, but we just wanna be sure you understand the consequences. We have already run a back ground check on all of you. We know where each and every secret you hold near and dear. And trust us when we say, we will hunt you down for even a minor transgression against our baby girls."

"Definitely." Allen said with a cold once over look at the boys. "Our girls are the apples of our eyes. You disrespect them and we'll show you the wrath of a Persian times thirty."

Halo and Sickle smiled wickedly and spoke as one solid being. "We don't play around when it comes to our kids. We wont hesitate to kill you, and with our skills accidents happen in the most unlikely places. Be forewarned now, the gundam pilots never died, and we happen to be personal friends of them, be careful in the handling of our babies."

"Are you threatening them again?" Duo's daughter asked haughtily in a very Duo like manner. She placed his hands on her hips with a scowl at her fathers as they sheepishly blushed. "Your big bad wolf pack routine is why we can never have a solid relationship with anyone around here." She stalked over and entwined her hand with a young boy with sun-bleached brown hair. She dragged him away from the dads. "You know dad, his mother used to be a very good friend of yours, and unless you want me to rat you out I suggest you chill out."

Heero gave a playful smile that quickly dropped off the face of the planet along with all color. He looked into the frightened blue eyes of the boy to see the tale-tale trace of a certain women.

The others mumbled indignantly at the fact that she was still alive when surely her stupidity should have killed her years ago.

After another hour of pictures the couples were loaded four to a limo with three in the last car. The parents waved fare well to they twenty-three kids as they left for their prom.

The respective couples leaned against one another as they sighed in delight.

"Parenthood, what a rush." Duo said. "Ya know what I want to do after all this excitement?"

"What?" the others asked.

"Come inside and I'll tell you."

* * *

The kids returned from a long night of dancing to find their parents in the living room draped over ever piece of furniture they could find, and some were even on the floor.

Popcorn, soda cans, pizza, and monopoly pieces littered the floor as they lay sleeping.

"Jeez, they act like teenagers." Wu-fei's daughter sneered at the mess. "I swear, they can never pick up after themselves."

All eyes turned to Quatre's lone son. "Do I look like Cinderella? Let them pick up their own mess for once."

Sickles daughter scoffed in disgust and snapped her fingers. The room cleaned up but the parents still lay dead to the world. Heero's eldest boy winked blankets to cover their parents.

"Well," Zechs daughter said annoyed. "I'm going to bed." She vanished as did the others leaving the quads in the room.

They sighed ascended the steps into their own rooms.

Sleeper and Silence laughed into the night as they shut down lights and t.v. They made them a little comfier and strolled through the house laying the web of sleep over the mansion inhabitants before they too fell into a blessed sleep.

The End


End file.
